On The Wings Of Love
by Trilltroller
Summary: A sugar-sweet story about Astrid and Hiccup a series that will continue as long as i care for it. (perv warning tough) Lots of love! Rated T fror some voilence and mature content. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**((Hi there! I'm glad that you are reading my story. I will assume that you know at least a little about "HTTYD". My story will take place in the time between "Dragon riders of Berk" series and "HTTYD2"**

**My English is not flawless, for it is not my first language, but I will do my best. Now, have a good read!**

On the wings of love.

The sun had just rose above the horizon, the air was still cool from the moist summer night.

Hiccup quietly took the saddle down from its place and strapped it onto Toothless.

The dragon lookt at his friend and let out a quiet purr.

-Let's go bud. Said Hiccup and started to climb out of the big door in his room, leading to the backside of the big house. He mounted Toothless and seconds later they were flying far up in the cloud free sky.

Hiccup leaned backwards, still tired of waking up this early. He closed his eyes and immediately a well-known face popped up; Astrid Hofferson.

Well, he have been thinking of her since they were like five, but ever since the Thawfest when she kissed him, she have been all that he is able to think of.

-Why did she do that, bud? Why did she kiss me?

Toothless glanced up at Hiccup and growled like: Well, maybe she likes you?

-No no! SHE does not like ME, that's the way it works. Maybe Snotlout made her a bet or something.

They flew in silence for a while, when suddenly they flew over the cove where Hiccup found toothless all those years ago, he looked down and saw someone sitting by the lake. Hiccup searched in his bag until he found the spyglass, he put it together and asked Toothless to circle around the valley. When he put the spyglass to his eye he took a deep breath in excitement, it was Astrid!

They flew downwards until they hit the ground a small distance from the valley.

Hiccup looked over to Toothless - Eam… bud, do you think you could find your way home by yourself? I would just want to clear some things up… for me… alone…

Toothless rolled his eyes and growled sarcastically, but then started to make his way home.

Hiccup sighed, he flattened his shirt with his hands and drew his fingers through his hair, then he strode towards the path leading down to the valley.

Astrid sat on a stone near the sandbank she drew in the sand with a stick, and once in a while she looked up in the sky, hoping to see a black Night furry circling around.

She looked away again focusing on her drawing, it was a clumsy drawn Toothless and an even weirder Hiccup… but she was pleased with her work. She had noticed that Hiccup had gotten up early this entire week, to fly Toothless.

There were never anyone else awake bye this time, so this could have been the perfect moment, but eventually not. He might have taken another rout this morning, for she haven't seen him yet.

In the blink of an eye the atmosphere changed, the birds that were singing just a moment ago was now dead-silent, and the soft breeze seemed to have turned into a chilling wind.

Astrid grabbed her battle-axe and held it in both her hands, she slowly raised up to face any danger. She heard rattling in some bushes about thirty meters from her, near the passage to the valley.

Hiccup stumbled down the steep path, the ground were all muddy and slippery and he tried very hard to keep his balance. He took the support of a stone and slowly slide down the rest of the way, into the small bushes at the end of the slope.

There she stood, her back turned to him. He kept still for a moment and just watched her. She stood up, straight and beautiful, her blonde hair flowing down her shoulders, she wore a red tunic and her usual shoulderplates, a pair of grey(ish) pants half covered by a striped leather skirt with metal bolts in the lashes and to top it all; a beautiful cloak made from fox-skin.

Hiccup took a step out of the bushes, but in the same second as he did, a humongous axe came whirling through the air, hitting a big rock half a meter from his right arm.

Hiccup screamed from the chock, but he was given no time to recover, for in the next second he got pinned to the ground by a small but strong body, while her fist was raised towards his face he could only do one thing…

Good morning Astrid… He squeaked.

Hiccup! Why in the name of Oden did you sneak up on me!? What if that axe would have hit you in the face!? Astrid screamed at him.

I-I didn't sneak up on you, I wa-was keeping in sight for the whole time…

Astrid sighed and rolled her eyes, she felt both relieved and angry at the same time, but the anger washed of her quick enough. She grabbed Hiccup by his shoulders and pulled him up.

What are you doing here so early Hiccup? Why are you not asleep as any normal person would be?

She eyed him up and down, and her heart skipped a beat, he was so handsome, he really had grown up.

-So?

-Well, you know… Toothless and I have started to do some morning exercises-and-we-have-been-out-flying-and-I-spotted-you-and-I-flew-down-here…

Astrid looked at him with a confused look. 'What?'

Hiccup looked down in the dirt, why am I not able to talk like a normal being to her… I really should go now, or else she will have me hanging upside down in a tree any minute now…

Astrid put a hand under Hiccups chin and lifted his head. She held it there for a short while and stared Hiccup in the eyes with an iron gaze, then she pulled him closer and put her lips against his. She held them there for what seemed like an eternity, when she finally let go she smiled and said: The axe was for scaring me half to death. That… was for everything else.

Hiccup just stood there, like paralyzed. A thousand pictures were racing through his head, when he finally got back to reality he could do nothing else than sit down.

-Astrid… you don't have to do that, no one is watching, they can't tell if you did it or not…

-Who won't see? She asked.

-Snotlout, or whoever your bet is with?

-Oh come on Hiccup? Snotlout? What does he have to do with this?

-I-I don't know?

Hiccup shook his head –why are you out this early in the morning? You don't even have Stormfly with you.

Actually… I was looking for you. Astrid felt how her cheeks turned red, she tried her best to put on a cute smile and turned around to Hiccup.

F-For me? Why would you want that? We meet every day at the Dragon academy anyways.

Ye, but then all the others are there as well, and I need to tell you something important… alone…

Hiccup felt how he became red from head to toe, if this was what he wished it was… then this was the best day in his life.

So what then? Is something wrong with Stormfly?

No, she is fine. It's actually something with me.

She leaned forward, towards him, as close as she could possibly get without touching him.

I… I love you Hiccup. She whispered in his ear.

That's it, I'm out. This is not real, soon I will wake up to Toothless growling in my ear for being late for breakfast. Hiccup thought to himself.

Astrid wrapped her arms around him, just for one final check Hiccup pinched his arm, but no waking up, this WAS real.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her back, like he was afraid of scaring her of.

Astrid tilted her head upwards, she looked in his deep green eyes and then kissed him again.

Ones again, Hiccup was paralyzed, this was the most wonderful feeling in the world. He got back to reality again and pressed Astrid against his body and kissed her back. So they stood, for minutes.

Astrid let go for a second, she grabbed his shoulders and made him back up against the cliff wall. She directed one of his hands in under her cloak, and to the gap between her skirt and her tunic.

Hiccup was red like a tomato but did not disobey, he stroke her back gently.

Astrid was taken of the moment, Hiccups warm hands on her nude back, his soft lips against hers. She leaned backwards, and made Hiccup follow. They both tumbled to the ground, not losing the grip of etch other. Hiccup now stood over her on his knees and hands. He smiled at her and she did the same, she pulled him back down on top of her and kissed him gently.

Hiccups brain were no longer in control of his hands, they were living their own life, one of the held Astrid's cheek while he kissed her, but the other one had ventured down, under her tunic, discovering her thin flat stomach, and even further it went, it cooped one of the soft lumps hiding under the red cloth.

Astrid felt what was going on, and she loved it.

**(( Thank you for reading! This was the first story that I have ever published. I want as many tips and as much critic (bad and good) as possible. I will try to keep this up as much as possible, maybe one every 2:nd week if possible, also I want this story to be 80% about Astrid and Hiccup, so the gang and the dragons won't have that much of place in the story. If you want that tough I could recommend "Lovers Of Berk" or "The Hero Of Berk". Both good stories! Thanks for reading and stay tuned!))**


	2. A nice awakening

Chapter 2

On The Wings Of Love

**(( Welcome! Thanks for the support so far! 1 follower and 1 comment the first hour!**

**I will try to keep a high phase now in the beginning, just so you get hooked on properly!**

**Well now, have a good read!))**

The grass was soft and the birds was singing again. Hiccup laid on his cloak which was spread out on the ground like a sheet, he was sleeping peacefully with his arms around her.

Astrid had her face curled up against his bare chest and she held him tight. She was dead-tired but the feeling of relief would not let her sleep, she curled up a little closer to him and drew her warm cape over their bodies. They had been in this valley for hours now, and far in the distance she could hear the Terrible Terrors screeching from the rooftops of Berk. She moved her head up to Hiccup's and kissed him softly on the lips. Judging from the sun it was soon to be midday.

Astrid slowly released herself from Hiccups arms and quietly walked over to the stone where she had been sitting earlier. She took up the stick that she had been using for drawing and made a simple heart shape around the picture of Hiccup, then she removed her tunic and her pants that were the only clothes she wore.

The morning had been the best one that she could possibly could think of. She and Hiccup had been making out for about twenty minutes then one of his hands had reached her breast, she had encouraged him and soon enough she were sitting on the ground in just her light underwear. She didn't want to go further so instead she pulled of his leather vest and the green woolen shirt that he always wore. That was the first time she had ever seen him without clothes to cover his body. He was not as thin and slender as everyone thought, he was thin but muscular, had strong biceps and he had a visible sixpack. She had just stood there and stared at him, he had walked up to her and laid her on the ground and kissed her passionately. After about fifteen more minutes of kissing she had moved her head down to his chest and held him close, she grabbed her tunic and pants and took them on, in case anyone would stumble upon them. Hiccup was so tired that he fell asleep almost immediately.

Astrid put one foot in the crystal-clear water, it was not very warm, but she took another step anyways, and then made a gracious dive into the deep lake.

Hiccup woke up by the sound of a splash, he slowly opened his eyes and looked around.

-So it was a dream after all? But how did I get here tough? He looked down at his feet and saw the fox-skin cloak lying there, he turned his head around and saw Astrid's head sticking up out of the water. He gasped, it WAS real!

He jumped to his feet and started to run down to the water's edge, he jumped out of his loose pants and dived into the cold water.

He started to swim towards Astrid. When he was close to her he looked her in the eyes.

-What now? Are we… you know… together now?

-Yep, WE are together now, but this will stay between us, right? I don't mean anything bad with keeping it a secret, but I would not like the whole town to see me as a typical girl for it.

Let's just… prepare them for it first?

Hiccup nodded.

-I understand Astrid, and I'm not the one who runs around making noises, you know that.

Astrid pulled him closer and kissed him on his cheek.

-Thank you dear. But don't you think that we should start to make our way back to Berk? The flying-lessons should start within an hour or so. And I'm dying for something to eat!

They got up from the water and used Hiccups cloak as a towel, then they put on their clothes and started to walk up the path and through the woods, back to Berk.

When they was at the entrance of Berk they stopped.

-Well, see you in half an hour milady.

Hiccup said and kissed Astrid on the lips. She blushed, she raised her fist and hit him hard on the shoulder.

-That was for making me such a wimp!

She pulled him closer and pressed his lips against her.

-And that's for everything else…

Hiccup started to run, he didn't have much time for his morning chores before the flying lessons would start. He ran up his stairs, threw a bucket of fish to Toothless who was sitting on the roof and wallowed in the sun. He grabbed the schedule for the day, Pair trainings…

The day went on, whiteout anything ordinary happening. The training went well, except for Snotlout, he tried to impress Astrid with the new trick that he and Hookfang had come up with. The dragon would twirl sideways in the air while shooting fire… ended up with his clothes catching fire and falling down in the sea. Astrid had rolled her eyes and then looked at Hiccup and blew him a kiss.

Hiccup was now sitting at his tinker-table, he drew a sketch for a new weapon that he wanted to build, it had a sharp blade that in some way was supposed to be flaming, but he hadn't found the right recipe yet, and the other end was supposed to shoot out gas from a Zippleback.

He had just closed his sketchbook when he heard a dull thud at the roof. He looked over at Toothless who was already sleeping. Then he heard it again… and again… he was just about to open the rooftop door to see what it was when suddenly something massive slammed into the wall besides it. He threw the door open with a burnt out torch in his hand as a weapon. He looked at the wall besides him and saw a big battle-axe etched to it, then he looked down and noticed Astrid down at the ground.

-Why didn't you open? Astrid whispered.

-Why are you always throwing axes at me? Answered Hiccup with his arms crossed.

-Help me up stupid, don't you have a rope or something up there?

-W-why do you want to get up here?

-The same reason that I wanted to talk to you this morning…

Hiccup blushed, he went back in his room and got one of the long leather straps that were used for Toothless saddle and gear. He wired it down to Astrid and she took hold of it and started to climb. When she at last came up she put her hands at her sides and eyed the room. It was the first time she were in his room. It was bigger than her room, but not as cozy, he had a table and a chair, bear pelts covering the floor, behind a small corner lied a big stone, and on the stone lied a black dragon. At the other end of the room stood a huge bed, full of sheep pelts, blankets, and a thick mattress made from wool and steel spirals.

-There is a lot of empty space in here. She said.

-Well, ye. I like it nice and clean… and it's easier to keep it like that if there is not so many things to keep track of.

She glanced at him and then walked towards the bed. She put her hands at the foot end of it and squeezed firmly.

-I want one of those beds! This bed is so soft!

-You want to try it? Said Hiccup and gave her a nervous smile.

Astrid smiled back, she kicked her boots of and laid back on the soft mattress. She sighed and closed her eyes.

-Why don't you come here too Hiccup? I assume you were on your way to bad anyways?

-Shall I-I sleep in the same bed as you? I-is that okay?

Astrid lifted her head from the pillows and looked at him with a flirty look.

-I don't think there will be much sleep…

**(( Thanks for reading! As I said before, give me as much critic and support as possible, I will read it all and take knowledge from it. The chapters are not very long, but I hope that I can keep up a good flow anyways. Ones again; Thank you!)) **


	3. A rough night

**(( Welcome back! This "chapter" will include mature content, I will make two versions of it, so if you are under 18 years old I recommend you to check out "chapter" 4 instead.**

**Have a good read!))**

Chapter 3 (v.1)

A rough night.

Hiccup's face turned red. He smiled in a way that only he could.

-Are you going to sleep with shoulder pads on? '

He nodded towards her shoulders.

-I did not intend to do that, but I can't reach the straps. She faked. -Come here and help me…

-One moment, Astrid.

Hiccup took his shirt of and laid it over the back of the chair. Astrid smiled when he approached her. She lied on her stomach with her feet in the air, she held her head upright with both her hands and her blonde hair spread out over her back. She was so beautiful Hiccup thought to himself.

He sat down beside her and started to undo the snap-locks that was holding her armor in place.

Astrid moved her hand up to Hiccup's thighs. She took his hand and moved it down her back again, but this time he knew what he was doing and easily slid her tunic of. She rolled over at her back and stared in his eyes that was right above her, she laid her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

Hiccup was dragged in for a kiss, he opened his mouth and carefully touched her lips with his tongue, and was immediately welcomed by her's. He was breathing heavily from the lack of air. He freed himself from her kiss and started to wander downwards, he kissed her neck, he kissed her upper chest, and then, he moved away the soft ribbon of cloth covering her breasts and kissed them. His tongue twirled around her nipples.

Astrid grabbed the sheep-pelt and closed her hands, this was wonderful, she thought. He now left her breasts and started to wander down further, to her stomach and even further. He held his hands at her hips, he looked up at her lying before him, she was so beautiful!

He curled his fingers around the sides of the pants and slowly pulled them of, exposing ALL of her. He gasped, his heart skipped a beat and the time seemed to stand still. He still had his face close to her body, he bent down and kissed her in the groin, he felt how she shivered and quietly moaned. He moved down the last bit and softly kissed her down there, she squeaked and took a hard grip of the pelt while his tongue slowly reached further in. Her eyes rolled backwards and she let out a quiet moan.

Astrid was paralyzed, she could not do much more than closing her fist and curling her toes. He held his arms around her thighs and made it even harder for her to move, when she could not take it anymore she let go of the furry pelt and gently pulled him up by his hair.

It was her time to return the favor. She dragged him over her and kissed him while at the same time untied the knot that was holding his pants up. She rolled over him at his back and started the same process that he had done on her, kissing her way down to… she widened her eyes and stared at that… wow! Just wow! She had never seen any before, but she was pretty certain that THIS was something extraordinary. She giggled quietly and looked up at him.

-This will probably give me the *giggle* hiccups.

Hiccup tried to hold back the laugh caught in his mouth, but still a small giggle came out.

Astrid broke their eye contact and looked down at his erected limb, she gently put her thin, pail lips at the top and slowly spread them over it. She pressed her head down until her lips covered the half of it, she twirled her tongue around the top of it while she pressed her lips around it.

Hiccup breathed jerkily, and tilted his head backwards. He fumbled with his hand and stroke Astrid's hair gently while she slowly moved her head up and down, the feeling didn't match anything he had experienced before, and he was afraid to go of too soon, he put a hand under her cheek and hinted for her to lie down.

She understood what he meant and graciously rolled over to the side. Hiccup rised up so that he stood on his knees, he moved closer in between Astrid's wide spread legs. He gently pressed it at the tight opening and slowly moved it inside of her. Astrid gasped heavily as he squeezed himself inside of her, she burrowed her fingers in his back as he started to slowly move in and out, she let out a squeaking moan and she heard him breath heavily.

In a second her mind turned blank, she was high up in the sky atop of pink clouds, and now she felt how he widened, became thicker.

Hiccup was close to his limits, he pulled out and half a second later he erupted. He covered Astrid's stomach in white goo. He rolled to the side of her and sighed. Her hand reached up and took hold of him, she turned him to her and kissed him at the forehead.

-That… was amazing! They whispered at the same time. Astrid took her underpants and whipped herself clean with them, then she curled up against Hiccup and fell asleep, just as him.


	4. A rough night (v2)

**(( Wellcome! This "chapter" will cover the same things as chapter 3, but in a more innocent way, if you have read C.3 you could still read this chapter. Now, have a good read!))**

Chapter 3 (v.2)

A rough night

Hiccup's face turned red. He smiled in a way that only he could.

-Are you going to sleep with shoulder pads on? '

He nodded towards her shoulders.

-I did not intend to do that, but I can't reach the straps. She faked. -Come here and help me…

-One moment, Astrid.

Hiccup took his shirt of and laid it over the back of the chair. Astrid smiled when he approached her. She lied on her stomach with her feet in the air, she held her head upright with both her hands and her blonde hair spread out over her back. She was so beautiful Hiccup thought to himself.

He sat down beside her and started to undo the snap-locks that was holding her armor in place.

Astrid moved her hand up to Hiccup's thighs. She took his hand and moved it down her back again, but this time he knew what he was doing and easily slid her tunic of. She rolled over at her back and stared in his eyes that was right above her, she laid her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

Hiccup was dragged in for a kiss, he opened his mouth and carefully touched her lips with his tongue, and was immediately welcomed by her's. He was breathing heavily from the lack of air and freed himself from her kiss.

He raised up from the bed and extended a hand to pull her up.

Astrid took his hand, she was swung up and in the next moment she found herself pressed against the wall. His strong hands were lifting her an inch from the ground as he kissed her neck passionately. She tilted her head and moved it close to his ear and bit him loosely in a loving way.

Hiccup shivered. He felt how Astrid was untying his shirt and that immediately made him feel unsure, he had always looked down at his body, in his eyes he was frail, and weak. His thin body would not look pleasing to anyone he thought, especially not Astrid!

Astrid had started to untie the straps that held his shirt, she could not understand why he had never shown off before! He was muscular, in good shape, and probably quick as a Night fury in battle. She slid of his shirt and threw it at the chair, she than pushed him back to the bed.

He now lay before her, more beautiful than ever. She jumped down beside him at the bed and lifted one of her legs so that she sat over him. She bended down and kissed his neck, and further down she went, to his upper chest, and then down to his stomach.

Hiccup gently stroke Astrid's hair, he put a hand under her cheek and hinted her to come closer to his face. He kissed her on the forehead and then held her body close. They stared into etch others eyes and said at the same time: That was… wonderful!

They took of their clothes down to their underwear and Hiccup pulled a thick blanket over them and in seconds, they fell asleep.

**(( Thanks for reading! This version was a lot shorter, but the story is still there, I will try to publish the next chapter as soon as possible! I'm glad for critic and pips.**

**Stay tuned!))**


	5. Breakfast with dad

**(( Welcome! This chapter might be a little boring, but it is story-driving so read it anyways. Have a good read!))**

Breakfast with dad.

Chapter 5.

Astrid slowly woke up, she was warm and cozy under her thick blanket. She stretched her arms out and by accident she brushed her hand against some ones hair. Then she remembered! She turned around, and there he lay. He was still asleep so she closed her eyes and curled up against his chest. She had just closed her eyes when she heard something terrifying, someone was walking up the stairs! And to make it worse; it probably was Stoic!

Astrid's eyes fluttered around the room to find a hiding spot, in the next second the door opened and the Chief stormed into the room.

-Hiccup! Get off tha' bed, lad!

Hiccup jumped up from his bed by the surprise.

-Y-ye, good morning dad. W-why can't you ever wake me up in a nice way!?

'Nice way', Hiccup suddenly remembered, he looked around the room and to his terror and relief he saw Astrid's clothes lying in the corner of the room.

-Well, you see son, Toothless came running downstairs some minutes ago, he looked confused and bumped his head against my bedroom door until I woke up, then he nodded towards your room. Why did he do that son? What startled him?

-I don't know, maybe he had a bad dream or something…?

Hiccup shook his head and pointed at the door.

-Can you just let me get dressed and then I will check on toothless in a minute?

-Alright, I got breakfast ready for you when you come down.

Hiccup nodded. –Thank you dad.

Stoic went back down the stairs and closed the door behind him.

-Psst. Astrid! It's clear now. He whispered.

He heard a thud coming from under his bed and then he saw her golden hair sticking forth.

He glanced down at her and smiled. –Good morning Milady.

She smiled towards him. –That was close! What if he would have seen me?

-Or your clothes. Hiccup added and pointed at the pile of clothes in the corner.

Astrid giggled and pushed herself out from the tight space under Hiccups bed. She bent down over him and kissed him. She was just about to open her mouth to say something when Stoic's thundering voice filled the house

-Hiccup! Hurry up, I won't wait forever!

-Coming, dad! He shouted back.

-Oh! And bring Astrid too!

They both froze, they looked at each other. Astrid hit Hiccup on the shoulder after some seconds of silence to make him answer.

-W-what Astrid!?

-Tha' one you got under ye'r bed ofcourse, who else do you think I mean!?

They both quickly put on their clothes and slowly walked down the stairs with their heads hanging. Hiccup took hold of the door frame leading into the main room. And a second later Astrid stood behind his shoulder.

-H-how did you know?

Stoic smiled in a superior way and turned his chair towards them.

-Last night…

They both widened their eyes in terror and their jaws dropped.

-Last night… 'Stoic continued. – I was lying in my bed and was thinking about a problem at the docks, when I heard a thud from your room, and then a girly voice… I reckoned that it wasn't yours, son. And earlier that evening Astrid's parents asked me if I knew where you were. I said no but when I heard that voice I instantly connected it to Astrid. And the pile of clothes in the corner alongside the blonde hair sticking out from under the bed was pretty obvious too… I don't know what you did up there last night and I don't really care, and don't be afraid, I won't tell anyone. Now would you two like some breakfast?

They both nodded and sat down at the table while Stoic shoved some egg and roasted potatoes at their plates.

Hiccup really loved his dad, he knew when to keep quiet and when to talk, and what to say when he did. He never kept to an unconfutable topic if he didn't NEED to.

-So, the midsummer feast is approaching, kids. And I believe that this year will be a good one. The herd is well fed and the crops are growing big.

Stoic raised an eyebrow and looked at Astrid.

-Isn't your birthday in that week, Miss Hofferson?

Astrid nodded. –The third day after midsummer, that's right sir.

Stoic blinked at Hiccup who had his mouth full of egg.

-I bet you will get something really nice.' He said and hit his son's shoulder lightly. –Don't you think, Hiccup?

A awkward silence spread in the room, but at last Stoic took his plate to the washing station and left the two of them alone. Astrid finished her meal and kissed hiccup quickly on the cheek.

She wandered out to Stoic and started to clean her plate. Stoic laid his big hand on her shoulder. – Leave it, you are not fit for a maid, girl.' He looked down at her and smiled. –You two make me happy, you should get home now, your parents are worried.

She nodded and said "thank you" then she walked out of the house with sway on her hips.

*hours later*

Hiccup stood by the forge, he was hammering a piece of iron. When he looked up in the sky he saw her flying there, making pirouettes and laughing. Such a beautiful girl, and yet so dangerous, as was her dragon, Stormfly… then it hit him like a hammer. Actually it was a hammer that hit him, Gobber stood behind him, he put a helmet on Hiccups head and hit it with his hammer.

-Did it hurt?

-Yes, it did!

-Okay then.' Gobber lifted the helmet of and took it back to the soft-material department.

Hiccup looked towards the sky ones again. He smiled for himself and ran to the back office of the building to make a new sketch.


	6. A dance maybe?

**(( Welcome! I will be building up for an epic chapter… by writing a faintly boring one =) **

**Now, have a good read, friends))**

Blood and smoke

Chapter 6.

Hiccup raised his hammer for one final smash at the piece of metal, this was his masterpiece! He had worked on it day and night for the past week. He would wake up early in the morning and run up to the forge, he had reserved special bars of iron that Fishlegs had made by accident when he fed to Meatlug when they were out flying. The iron was very light and extremely hard and it had a fantastic shiny surface.

Hiccup put the last river into the piece of armor, he leaned back and sighed. It was perfect! He put the helm on the armor rack. He then took the matching gloves and hit the switch at waist. The reaction made him smile, he then did the same with the boots, tough they were connected with straps, which in turn were connected to the chest plate. It was now only one day left until the feast, and four days left until he got rid of his newly crafted armor.

He hadn't spoken much to Astrid the past week, they had taken one group flight with the rest of the gang, but not much more.

Hiccup took a step outside of the sweaty forge and drew for air. He looked over at the bushes at the forests edge and saw two green-glowing eyes observing him.

-Want to go for a flight bud?

The eyes blinked and came closer. Hiccup slid one of his legs over Toothless back and connected his prosthetics to the control rod for the steer-fin. They quickly took of into the warm summer night.

Astrid was out in Stormfly's nest, she had just emptied a bucket of fish in the tranche and her beautiful dragon now happily squawked while sliding the fish down her throat. She looked up at the forge and saw a black shadow swept up in the air. Hiccup had spent the entire week up there, what was he making that was so important that he canceled the academy and even made him forget about HER?

She left the bucket at the wall and started to sneak up to the forge, she just wanted to have a look… nothing more…

When she finally got to the top of the hill she quietly walked into the hot building, There was no evidence of ANYTHING happening in here, all the tools were in their places and the floor was newly swept clean of slag and dirt. She tapped the door that was leading in to the office. She knew Hiccup had a sketchbook up here somewhere, and he always wrote down exactly what he was doing at all times. She found it in a small pocket under the chair and she opened it carefully. She looked through it quickly and was amazed about all the inventions he had come up with, most of it was designs for the steering-fin for Toothless, the final drawn pages had some sort of " sword" on it, with a lot of crazy things put into it, like Zippleback gas in the handle and the fact that the blade was meant to burn by itself.

She looked over to the last page and saw some words scribbled and then erased, at the bottom of the page stood a few words written, they wrote: Sorry Astrid, the sketch is with me"

Astrid furrowed her brow. He was knew her good, that's for sure.

Next day the whole town was a cheering mess, everyone had things to prepare for the big feast. Clothes was washed, weapons were sharpened and everywhere your eyes could see stood flagons of mead.

Hiccup walked through Berk with his hand on Toothless head, he was headed towards Astrid's house, for as in all Viking traditions and holydays there were dance involved… and for the first time, he thought, he would have someone to dance with.

When he had reached the main square, he heard the voice of the person that he wanted the most… to live in another town…

-Good day, Cus.' Said Snotlout with a taunting voice.

-Good day to you too *sigh* Snotlout.' Hiccup just kept looking forward, towards Astrids house.

-Where are you headed Hiccup?

-Actually Snotlout, you would just be sad to hear it.' He said with a grin.

Snotlout looked confused at him.

-Are you becoming chief or something? he said and gestured his disbelief with his whole body.

-No, actually I'm there now…

Snotlout looked around him.

-This is Astrid's house… why did you want to go here? You have not had you daily dose of fists? Cuss if that's the problem, I can help you…

-N-no, just stand back and watch this.' Hiccup turned away from Snotlout and put his palm over his face. He then knocked on the door and a tall man opened, it was Astrid's fater.

-Hello Herr Hoffersonn, is your daughter home?

-Well hello Hiccup, I'll go get her for you, she is doing her hair for one times sake…

He turned back in the house and walked up the stairs. Soon they could hear the sound of chainmail and heavy boots coming down the stairs.

When Astrid saw Hiccup by the door she smiled broadly and walked quickly to the open door.

-Good day Hiccup! Dad said that you wanted me something?

-Ye, in matter of fact I do. Um, I want to ask you if you wanted to go to the midsummer dance with me?

Snotlout's jaw dropped. Was HE asking HER out? Hiccup who was as sky as Snow in the summer!?

And to make it worse, she hugged him and said yes!

He felt how he fell to the ground and almost fainted.

Hiccup walked past him with swaying arms and a big smile.

-Lost something, Snotlout?

-I will kill you for that… in a while…

Hiccup walked home, he had a lot to prepare for his date this evening.

**(( Thanks for reading, I hope you liked this chapter, it was not Thrilling but it was story driving. Next chapter will probably be a little cooler I think, I got plans you know =)**

**Stay tuned! ))**


	7. When to go Berkserk

**(( Welcome! This will be a long chapter, I may even split it in tow parts, but we'll see =)**

**Now, have a good read))**

Chapter 7

When to go "Berkserk"

Hiccup took a step outside, he was dressed nicely, in a black leather jacket reaching down to his knees, he had wide woolen pants and newly polished boots.

For ones he left Toothless at home with the motivation that a dance is not for dragons.

He started to walk towards Astrid's house with a broad smile on his face.

He knocked on the big wooden door and again Astrid's father opened and looked down at him. He smiled and nodded at Hiccup.

-She will be done in a minute, she have been talking about you for the whole day! You surely have set your tracks.

-Thank you Herr Hofferson. Is it okay if I wait inside?

-Of course Hiccup! Come in.

Astrid's father pointed at the stairs.

-She is up there, to the left.

He smiled and walked back to the main room.

Hiccup put his boots to the wall and quietly walked up the stairs. He looked around the corner to see if she was there. And she was, she sat at the foot-end of her bed in a beautiful red dress. She had put her hair up in ponytails at the sides and then braided them together at the back.

Hiccup gasped loudly, she was so beautiful in that dress, and that hairstyle must have taken at least an hour to make. Astrid turned her head towards the door, expecting to see her dad, but instead she saw Hiccup. He wore an awesome looking jacket and really fancy pants. His hair was combed backwards in what looked like sharp waves and the hair in front of his ears was in small braids finished with red pearls.

-Hiccup! 'She shouted and jumped into his open arms.

-You look fantastic Astrid! I have never seen you in a dress before.

She smirked shyly. –Thanks, there are not many who have.

She went back to her bed and put on her boots which also was newly polished, and together they walked out in the evening sun.

When they walked the path up to the great hall Hiccup noticed Snotlout walking with his gaze fixated on the tow of them. Hiccup smiled evilly. Astrid had told him not to gloat when he was about to win the Thaw fest games, but now, he had won something better than a medal. He discreetly pulled her closer and looked over his back one last time, he could see Snotlout closing his fists, and maybe it was just his imagination, but he think he saw smoke coming from Snotlouts head.

The fest was raging inside the great hall, There were mead flowing everywhere, Enough food that they probably could have fed the red death for a month and everyone was dancing.

After a few rounds at the mead table both Hiccup and Astrid was laughing hysterically, Astrid was effected the most, even though Hiccup rarely drank any alcohol. After several hours, when the sun had set, Stoick's voice could be heard throughout the hall.

-Friends! Family! People of Berk! Welcome to the annual MIDDSUMMER FEAST!

The crowd cheered and lifted their mugs to the sky.

-Tonight we celebrate the long summer ahead of us, by chasing away the cold in our hearts, and what better to do, than grab somebody you love and warm each other in a joyful dance?!

Ones again the crowd cheered, and all the couples kissed with joy, except one.

Hiccup held Astrid's hand firmly, he glanced over at her and smiled, he leaned over to her and whispered in her ear: In my mind, you got the greatest kiss of all.

She giggled and quickly kissed his cheek. –You too sweetie.

Stoick gestured to the musicians to start playing.

-Let the dance begin!

The music started and so did the dance. Hiccup took Astrid's hand and lead her out on the floor. They danced and laughed but every time Hiccup passed Astrid he could see Snotlout sitting in the corner with a flagon, looking grumpy at him. This was a great day!

The feast didn't end until late morning when the last viking fell asleep.

Astrid and Hiccup lied on one of the tables, close together with their arms wrapped around each other. They had been drinking and dancing until sunrise, then they had curled up together and drew their cloaks around them.

As you might understand, nothing happened for the rest of the day, everyone was holding their heads and the day was the calmest one in the history of Berk. Astrid and Hiccup had woken up in the afternoon and parted ways.

Hiccup sat on his bed while removing his prosthetic, he lied back on his bed and closed his eyes. He smiled for himself, Snotlout… Hah! What a face! and in only two days he would give Astrid the best present ever.

Astrid sat on her bed, holding her head. The night had been really long, and she didn't remember much of it. She laid back, her arms reached out above her, in only two days' time was her birthday… wonder what Hiccup have been doing in the forge, I really hope that its for me. She thought and then fell asleep.

Tow days later.

Astrid woke up to the sound of something knocking against the wooden panel that covered her window.

-Uuuugh! It's TOO early in the morning for this! Whatever it is I won't go up! 'She said with a grumpy voice. Then suddenly the knocking stopped. Astrid smiled and closed her eyes, but in the same second something heavy smacked into the wall. She flew out of bed with rage burning in her eyes. If this was the twins or Snotlout playing a trick, she would kill them… roast them alive over a fire and then carve of the burnt parts with a dull axe.

She jumped to the window and opened it with force, she stared at the ground for a moment but saw no one, then she looked at the wall, there sat a short arrow with a piece of paper wrapped to its shaft. She took the paper and unrolled it, there stood a few words written: "Happy birthday milady, meet me at the forge as fast as you see this."

Astrid widened her eyes. Right! It's my birthday! And this excellent writing can't be anyone else's than Hiccup!

Astrid quickly put on her clothes and started to run up to the forge.

The sun had barely come above the horizon and the trees casted long shadows still, Hiccup stood in one of them with his special-designed shield, he had an arrow loaded at the inbuilt crossbow and aimed perfectly at one of the training dummies outside of the forge.

When he finally saw Astrid's head showing above the hill he pressed his finger at the trigger and sent the arrow flying towards the forge, he had rolled a note to the arrow-shaft.

As fast as he saw the sharp arrowhead hitting its target he turned around and ran into the woods.

Astrid jumped of the fright as the arrow hit the training doll right beside her. Her eyes searched the area to find Hiccup, but he was nowhere to be seen.

She took the note from the arrow and read it. " Dear Astrid, the arrow was a revenge for hitting me so many times, we both know the next part, so come and find me."

Astrid put the note in her belt and looked in to the forest, he was there somewhere…

She started to run into the woods and swiped her eyes over the environment to find any trace of Hiccup. She knew what was coming next, and she was exited for it.

Hiccup had run through the woods and etched arrows in the direction he wanted her to go, it was a clearing in the otherwise thick layer of leaf crowns. He had put the armor rack at the end of it and covered it with a white sheet of cloth. He now sat behind a tree and waited for her.

Astrid pushed forward through the dense woods, she would have no chance of finding Hiccup if it weren't for the arrows shot into the trees. She then saw something that couldn't be anything else than what she was looking for: a clearing in the forest, and in the far end of it stood a construct covered with cloth.

She slowed down and started to walk towards it, she swayed her hips and started to talk with a strong voice.

-Good morning Hiccup! What a nice place for a morning meeting! Show yourself and I might not hit you. Don't you know how easy it was to find this place? "muurhule!"

-Good morning Astrid, a nice morning is it not?

Hiccup stood behind her with one hand covering her mouth. Astrid broke herself free and turned around.

-Don't EVER do that again! I thought you were an outcast or something! if you wouldn't have spoken so quickly I would have 'muuhff'

She was not able to end her sentence before her lips had something better to do. She closed her eyes and kissed him back.

*sigh* -Good morning Hiccup.

Hiccup stared down in her heavenly blue eyes and smiled.

-Happy birthday Astrid, I want to show you something.

He pointed at the white sheet.

-It's a present, for the fines warrior and dragon rider… Except me… 'He said the last words quietly in a teasing voice.

She faked an angry look and punched him in the shoulder. Then she cracked up in a childish giggle.

-What is it!? Let me see! Uncover it!

Hiccup strode forward with proud steps, he took hold of the blanket and with a nonchalant move ripped it of the rack.

Astrid's eyes widened, and she felt how her cheeks turned red. It was a brand new armor! Made from Gronckle iron and tied together with red colored leather straps. And it was just not any armor.

Hiccup took a step in front of the rack and started to talk with an exited tone in his voice.

-I call this piece "The Deadly Nadstrid", it is made out of ninety percent Gronckle iron and ten percent leather and stuffing. Each part has something special about it, and it's designed to fit your body PERFECTLY. Let me dress you up and teach you how to use all the different parts.

Astrid nodded excitedly and strode forward.

-First we take the boots, I am really proud of them.

He removed the boots from the rack and handed them to Astrid who immediately putted them on.

I guess you have noticed the loooong leather straps attached to them? Well, try to pull them upwards.

Astrid did as she had been told and "swoosh", from under the shoe sole came out tow sharp blades.

She looked down and gasped.

-H-how did you make these? And how do they stay in place?' She asked with a confused face.

-Well, it wasn't easy, I tell you that. There are iron pins built in the sole, that's why they are so high, when you pull the strap you release the spring mechanism that shoots the blades forth, and when you let go of the straps, the pins falls back into place, locking it in position.

To get them back in just double tap the straps and they will shoot in again.

Hiccup turned back to the rack and lifted of the pants.

-It might get a little sweaty with two layers…' Hiccup said and smirked shyly at her.

-I'll look away, it's okay.' He turned around but a hand on his shoulder turned him back.

-Help me then.' She said with a flirty smile.

Hiccup untied her pants and helped her to pull them of. He kissed her gently at the lips.

-This is YOUR birthday, and I'm the one who gets what I wish for.' He whispered in her ear.

He then took a step back and gave her the pants.

-These might not seem so special, but they are made in a way so that you can't dislocate your legs, there is two solid spines going down the back of the legs, they are attached to a steel ball that can only bend as much as your leg would normally do. And to top it of, there are extendable spikes in the knee-pads. Just pull the straps and a 10 centimeter spike sill shoot out in a 75 degrees angle forward, away from your mount.

Hiccup took hold of the straps and pulled them at the same time and two razor-sharp spikes shoot out from the knees.

-You get the hint, why I call it "The Deadly Nadstrid"?

Astrid nodded, and pointed at the chest plate.' –Let me guess, spikes in the elbows?

-Ye, not extendable tough, they are solid. But the design is special though.

-Oh how so? Any spines or something?

-Yep, the back if reinforced with spines so that your back won't snap when the enemy kicks you.' Hiccup smiled wickedly and then laughed in a way that only he could. –It sounds so terrifying to say something like that about you. But at least it won't happen now with this armor.

Astrid smiled at him.

-So, only the spine then? No fancy technology?

-Well, there is one more part.' Hiccups cheeks turned red again when he reached his hands forward towards her chest.

-The cuppings for the… you know… are reinforced too, to protect your heart. And as you might notice, the stuffing should fit perfectly.

Astrid squished the lumps carefully and then looked up at Hiccup.

-How did you get that? I could literally walk naked in this!

Hiccup burst into laugh.

-I'm glad you like it, and to tell the truth, the thickness of the stuffing is exactly as thick as my hand, cupped. That was the only measurements that I got.

Astrid raised her fist and hit him at the shoulder.

-Nice work, now I will be thinking of that all the time…

-My pleasure. Now, let's move on to the cloak. This cloak is always good to have with you, especially if we are ever headed to Outcast isle or some other place. The outside of it is waved with steel thread and covered with thin iron scales, it's impossible to cut through it with any sword or knife, though it won't stand a chance against a mace or an axe, neither will it deflect stings from beneath.

Astrid looked with skeptic eyes at the cloak.

-Doesn't it weight like… tons?

-That's the nice part about Gronckle iron, it's almost weightless, and almost unbreakable.' Hiccup said and lay the cloak at the ground.

-Only two parts left, the helmet, and then the bonus.

Astrid glanced at him.' –The bonus? What might that be?

-You'll see. Put on these gloves now.

Astrid took the gloves from his hands and put them on her's.

-What does this switch do?' Astrid stroke it gently with her index finger.

-That… is a knife… same mechanism as the boots, but this is stronger and sharper. The left glove tough is a shield, you can feel that there is more stuffing in that one, and there are springs in that one too, to make the block smoother to not break your arm, the metal is thicker too.

-And now to the helmet.' Hiccup said with an exited smile, it wasn't very often that someone stood around to listen to all his great ideas.

He lifted the helmet of the rack and held it under his arm. The helmet looked like a perfect copy of Stormfly… If Stormfly would have been a helmet. The shape of the helmet was round and covered all of the head, it had a crown of long spikes at the back of the head, and one long horn sticking up from the nose, the incised scales was very detailed.

-This helmet is an exact copy of Stormfly, every scale you find on this helmet, will be found in the same place on her head, except for the ones around the eyes of course.

A tear shed from Astrid's eye, she jumped into Hiccups arms. A quiet sob escaped her throat.

-Thank you Hiccup. This is the greatest gift anyone could possibly give me.

Hiccup put his arms around her back and hugged her back. He held her tight and said softly while patting her back: There is one thing left, to make the set full.

He let go of her and reached behind the rack and pulled forth a shining axe made from the same material as the rest of the armor. He whirled it around his head a few times and then threw it up in the air with ease.

-Catch!

Astrid easily took hold of the axe's handle, she lowered it so that the "wings" was in height of her eyes. It was beautiful, there was a spike in the middle between the axe-blades made for thrusting, and the edges of the axe was razor sharp, they had the shape of Nadder wings spread out, with the leader bones waved into it to give it strength, and made the axe into a sharp sawblade.

-I-I don't have words…' She stuttered. -Thanks Hiccup.

She leaned forward and kissed him passionately on the lips.

**(( Thanks for reading! A bit boring, wasn't it? Well, I said that I would split it in two, next time I WILL write something exiting. Please leave a review and tell me what you want to read, romance or excitement?**

**Stay tuned!)) **


	8. weary wings

**(( Welcome! So at long last, the exiting chapter in here, there is not much more to say, so have a good read!))**

Chapter 8

Weary wings.

The day passed along great for Astrid and her friends and family, they had a small feast in the Hofferson-house, with Astrid on the high seat. She got a lot of beautiful gifts, from Fishlegs she got two blue crystals, together with them she got two un-gemmed rings and a necklace with sockets to match the crystals.

-Thank you Fishlegs! These are beautiful.' She hugged him hard and he smiled.

-Thank you Astrid, you're much sweeter when you don't hit me.

-Don't get used to that.' She warned him with a jokingly smile on her face.

Next up was the twins, the carried a bag behind them, Astrid immediately felt the urge to hide behind the big chair, you can never be sure it doesn't explode when the twins are around.

-So, uh, Astrid! We have been making this for you.' Said Tuff.

- We made it in the spare time we got when Hiccup canceled the academy.

They opened the bag and various things fell out of it, like an avalanche of weaves. There were scarfs, various kinds of underclothes, and even some toys for Stormfly.

Astrid stepped forward and hugged the twins in a rough way.

-Thank you guys! This was a really nice gift, and I think I'm not the only one who will appreciate it.' Astrid glanced over at Hiccup.

-Eeeh, Duu, We made toys for Stormfly, of course you won't be the only one. Said Tuff and gestured with his hand at the pile of gifts.

-I think she means the underwear. Ruff whispered in his ear.

-Why would anyone else be happy for HER underwear? I'm not glad for her underwear.

Ruff smacked her face with her palm. –Him, your idiot.' She pointed over at Hiccup who looked all surprised.

The twins took hold of each other's helmets and started to roll around at the ground. An awkward silence spread in the room, but for one time, Snotlout made it better by breaking the silence, he cleared his throat and took a step forward.

-So, babe, I didn't have any clothes to give you.' He leaned forward to her ear and whispered very quietly "I can help you removes some of them tough"

Astrid took hold of his nose and twisted her fingers around.

-Ao, ao, ao! Okay, Okay. But I bought you this bouquet of… ' He looked at the flowers behind his back and tried to remember their name. –Roses!' he pulled them forth and smiled at her.

-Also, you get to train with ME for a whole week. I have set it up with Hiccup.

Astrid glared angrily at Hiccup who was laughing for himself, then she turned back to Snotlout and nodded.

-Thank you Snotlout, the roses are very beautiful.' She took them out of his hand and placed them in a bowl of water.

-So are you.' He said and threw her a kiss.

Astrid made a puking sound and looked away, then she heard Hiccup's voice.

-I'll go next!' he said with a clear voice.

-But? You already gave me the armor.

The people looked confused, they hadn't seen any new armor, and when did that happen?

-Ye, but you are the only one who have seen it yet, and it would be rude if I didn't give you something at the feast itself.

He reached behind his back and held up a saddle, but it was not the saddle she was used to, this one had a lot of straps and rods in it.

-This one is a trick-flying saddle, you can fly upside-down with your hands hanging free and you can make really sharp turns, if you connect the straps to your legs or hands, to release your hands just press down the rod behind your foot.' He said with a curled smile.

Astrid jumped into his arms and hugged him hard.

-Thank you Hiccup, this is a really nice gift.' She let go of him and smiled.

-Would you like to show me how it works later? Along with the armor?

-Any time milady.

Astrid got several other gifts from her family and relatives and when the night started to turn dark the younglings left. Hiccup and Astrid stood alone at the square, she held the saddle over her shoulder.

-So, you put it on like any saddle, but you see these straps? They need to be pulled through the holes in the rods and then around your feet, if you want to stay in the saddle.' Hiccup showed in detail every part and pin of the saddle till he at last told her to go put it on to Stormfly.

-I'll see you here in a minute, we take the rout to the north.' He said before he disappeared up the hill to his house.

The night was calm, they had stopped by the clearing in the woods to get Astrid's armor. They now flew along the coast, Hiccup and Toothless was almost invisible in the low light, while Astrid shined as clear as a star on her blue Nadder and in her new shiny armor. She was just about to fly closer to Hiccup when Stromfly squawked in fear, Astrid was just quick enough to see a giant net flying through the air, while she was focused on the first net, the second one hit her. Stormfly screeched while they fell, Astrid was as stuck as her dragon and couldn't get loose. She heard the whistling sound of Toothless diving vertically behind her, she reached her hand outside of the net and grasped Hiccup's, but they were too close to the ground to make much difference, instead she managed my accident to pull Hiccup out of his saddle and that in turn made Toothless out of balance, the four of them fell to the ground and tumbled in the sand, Astrid had in some way gotten out of the net, but the danger wasn't over yet. Warriors came running out of the shadows with their axes raised and a battle cry in their mouths. Astrid grabbed her new axe and started to charge.

-BESERKERS!' she yelled while charging into their lines. She cleaved the head of one with the razor-sharp axe, then whirled around hitting the next one in the stomach, a third came running towards her with a shield, but that didn't matter, this axe in combination with her brute force was unstoppable. She jumped in the air to build up some force and then swung the axe straight through the shield, the arm holding it and into the chest of the berserk.

They were easy targets, their armor didn't cover all of their body so their throats and legs was clear, and even if they wore a thick helmet, nothing could stop her.

Next one came towards her, he wielded a humongous battle-axe and a broad shield covered in metal. She tightened her grip around her axe and stared at the giant man. Then she heard a well-known sound and the next sec the man fell to the ground… or at least his armor did. Ash blew out from the empty scraps of metal. Astrid looked over her shoulder and saw Toothless standing behind a big rock, and beside him lay Hiccup, unconscious. Toothless fired into the horde of men raiding the beach, pulverizing them with one shot. Astrid held her ground and protected Stormfly as best as she could. The berserkers seemed endless, they came from the rocks near the water's edge, probably from Dagur's armada. And speaking of trolls, out from the shadow stepped a tall figure, his helm was decorated with spikes and two long horns, he held his hand up and immediately the berserkers stopped charging. He walked slowly towards Astrid, he held a crossbow in his hands and his twin-edged axe was hanging from his belt. He spoke calmly.

-Ah! Berk… what a lovely place… and the kind people who live here, especially Stoick and his boy. Where are they, girl?

Astrid just looked at him from inside her helmet, not moving a muscle.

Dagur frowned, he pointed the crossbow at Astrid's legs and pulled the trigger. The arrow slid of the metal like water on a goose feather. Astrid raised up from her hunched position and held her axe in one hand. This armor was really good, she tough to herself, then opened her mouth and spoke with a strong voice.

-You're a dead man Dagur! Why have you come here? you should know that you don't stand a chance! We have DRAGONS!

Dagger turned to her with a furious look on his face.

-I know your night fury is here somewhere, I saw him shooting his unholy fire. And if that monster is here, Hiccup is too!

Dagur put a new arrow in the trench of his crossbow.

-Now, tell me… where is he?

Astrid took hold of her axe and positioned her in a charging position.

-You'll never get him!

She made a giant leap in the air with her axe raised above her head, as she jumped she shouted to Toothless. –Take Hiccup and run to Berk! Warn the others!

Her axe swiped in a deadly arch over her head and her battle cry filled the air.

Dagur stepped away, pulling the trigger and sending an arrow at her hands. It hit its target, though not injuring her it smashed away her fingers from the axe shaft. Astrid tumbled to the ground from the sudden weight loss, she quickly raised up and pulled the switch at her right glove, releasing the blade, she charged again but this time Dagur was more prepared, he had taken hold of his axe and a shield. He swung his shield arm in a wide swipe, the metal cup hit Astrid right in the face, making her stagger. Next sec Dagur's axe 'swooshing' past Astrid's face, she rolled to the side and blocked it with her left arm. But it didn't do much, Dagur was attacking her furiously, he placed one foot at her right arm and held her head in place by holding it between the axe-wings. He reached down and took hold of her helmet and slowly pulled it off.

-Let's see who is under this beautiful armor.' He said with a wicked grin. He held the helmet in his hands and when he saw her face his jaw dropped.

-I know your face! You were at the dragon isle with Hiccup… Astrid? Was it not?

Astrid didn't speak, she slowly moved her free hand to the strap hanging at her side and quickly pulled it to release the blade in her boot. She kicked her leg upwards and hit Dagur right in the back with the sharp knife. She could see his face crumble in pain as she twitched her leg to the side.

He threw himself back and landed in the sand.

-Tie her! Give her no way to escape! She comes with us!

Astrid was free for short moment, she sprinted up to Stormfly and cut her loose. She was just about to jump up on her back when a big hand took hold of her foot and pulled her down. She shouted to Stormfly. –Get back to Berk! Get Hiccup! Stormfly screeched and flew away.

Astrid turned around to theberserker holding her foot, she raised her fist and slid the long knife in the gap between his eyes, he fell dead down on the ground and then the next one approached. She released the spikes in her knee-pads and kneed him in the stomach with all her force, she swung her arm around, slicing another in the throat, but now she was stuck, three men held her down while binding her hands and feet behind her back. They secured by binding two robes across her stomach and one around her neck. They pulled oh her boots and gloves so she wouldn't cut herself loose again, then they dragged her through the sand, like a pet-rock. Tears shed from her eyes.

-You will never get away with this Dagur, I'll be freed in no time!

-Oh, is that so?

-All of Berk will be raging down at Outcast isle, Don't you know who I am!?

-Ha! I know who you are, a Berkian who happens to know Hiccup… don't take pride in that, he'll soon be dead.

-I am Astrid Hofferson the fearless! If you knew anything about war, you should let me go now.

Dagur glanced at her with an evil grin.

-Ah! Love, such a treacherous nature. He will come for you, and I'll be waiting!

Dagur raised his head to the sky and laughed wickedly.

**((Thank you for reading!** **This chapter was pretty goory, but I enjoyed writing it.**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Stay tuned)) **


	9. I am sailing

**(( Wellcome! I will continue from where we left of. Have a good read!))**

Chapter 9

I am sailing

Hiccup woke up, he was being carried by Toothless as they raced through the forest. He lifted his hands to his head trying to ease the pain. He looked around. Where were Astrid? Why were they hurrying? Then it all came back to him like a hammer strike. He jerked up from Toothless's jaws and reached for the saddle. Toothless slowed down to let him get back in the saddle.

We need to find Astrid!' he shouted. But Toothless just growled and kept on running, he rised his head to the sky and screeched loudly, and Stormfly flew down through the vegetation. She squawked and tilted her head for Hiccup to hop on. Hiccup looked into Toothless eyes and understood. –Berk!?

Toothless nodded and sprinted away through the forest. Hiccup took hold of Stormfly's saddle and pushed her towards the sky. In a minute they were back at Berk. It was still night so there were not many people around. Hiccup jumped off of Stormfly and started to run towards his house, his father HAD to be there. He slammed the door open and raced up to his father's room. Stoick lay in his bed in heavy sleep. Hiccup shook his father's shoulders and shout at him. –We are being attacked! Me and Astrid were out flying to the north and she got shot down, I tried to free her from the net but something went wrong and I was knocked out, I woke up with Toothless carrying me and I…' the last words was choking in his mouth.

I don't know where she is now…

Stoick thrust himself out of bed and grabbed his clothes. –We need to warn the others! Do you know who it is who is attacking?

-No, I only saw her get shot down, that's all, but I know the way to where we fell, it might show some tracks.

-Good! First we wake everyone up, then you show me where it was?

-Sounds good, I'll take the left side of the village.

They ran out of the house and started to spread the word.

Astrid glared angrily at Dagur, she was tied up to the mast with no way to move anything but her head. Dagur stropped around the ship talking loudly about what he was going to do to Hiccup when he came. When he passed her for the two hundred time he suddenly stopped, he turned to Astrid and put his head close to her's.

-What do you see in that boy? He is weak! He is no real viking!

Flames burned in Astrid's eyes she put her face closer to his and whispered between her teeth.

-He have heard that before, so have I. He is not the brute that you classify as a viking, he uses his head! And if I know him right, he is on his hunting your ships in this very moment, prepare to burn, scum.

Dagur stared in her eyes, he lifted her cheek and put his lips against her's.

Astrid's eyes widened and she pressed her lips hard together. She would not let him take any more ground.

He moved away his head and frowned at her. –Now you know how it feels to kiss a real leader! Berk is not worthy of such a beauty as you, you may not seem like it now, but in time you will come over to my side! The strong side!

Astrid spitted on the planks he stood on.

-Is strength the only thing you know? I will NEVER come to your side!

-In time…' he said and turned his back to her.

Hiccup and his father flew along the coast, when Hiccup suddenly signed for Toothless to dive, his father, atop of his thunder drum named Thornado did the same.

-There!' Hiccup pointed to the beach with all of his arm. They slowly circled down and landed in the soft sand. Hiccup jumped of Toothless and ran to where the battle had stood. He picked up the axe he had given to Astrid. It had an arrow sticking out of the shaft. He sat down on his knees and grabbed his hair, he then let out a crying shout. A tear slowly rolled down his chin. He rose up and started to follow the tracks, a lot of dead bodies were laying in a ring around the axe, and some empty armors too, filled with black ash. He looked at Toothless. –You defended her, thank you bud.' Toothless tilted his head and growled to comfort his human. Hiccup traced the steps in the sand. She had been lying there, and someone had stood over her on his knees, with an axe to her head. There were faint traces of blood in the sand, from the attacker he reckoned, for the two trails lead apart from each other.

She had run up to Stormfly and cut her loose, but hadn't made her way up on her back, it was evidence of a fight in the sand, and three dead bodies lay around it, and then it was the part that frightened him the most, a shallow tranche in the sand, from dragging a tied body towards the water.

Stoick lay a hand on Hiccups shoulder. –It is berserker, that's for sure, and I would guess that our friend Dagur… is responsible.

Hiccup turned to his dad and a quiet sob escaped his closed lips. Then his face turned, the sad look exchanged into a bitter, dangerous look. He turned back, facing the sea, he spoke softly.

-I am tired of being weak. This will be a day Dagur will never forget, it will pain him for eternity when he comes to Valhalla… for that's where he is going.

Hiccup mounted Toothless and stared at his father.

-He wants us to follow him, so gather the horde and prepare for war. I will send the academy members to circle the isle, but WE are going to find Astrid!

Stoick nodded and jumped up on Thornado's back. –Let's get to Berk then!

Hiccup flew ahead of his father, he landed bye the forge and rushed into the storage room, he had a surprise for Dagur, and he was eager to see the look on his face when he saw him.

All of Berk was already awake and prepared for war. Hiccup flew to the arena and found the four remaining members of the academy. At first they looked frightened when they spotted him, but when he landed and took his helmet of they stepped forth to him.

-Wow! That is a cool armor Hiccup.' Said Snotlout and pointed at him.

-Ye, where did you get that?' Said Tuff and looked down at himself.

-Thank you! But we need to get to the point, We are possibly under siege, and I need all of you to patrol the isle.

Snotlout and the twins grunted disappointingly and rolled their eyes.

-It's very important, because if this is a trap then you will have to fight of an armada by yourself. And then I guarantee that you will have as much of a fight as the rest.

Now they all looked happy again.

-But… uuh… Where is Astrid?' Said Fishlegs with a wondering expression.

Hiccup's face hardened. –That's the problem… She have been captured.

Snotlout's face turned and he looked shocked. –But… Astrid can't get captured! She is to much… Astrid!

-Well, she is! But a hundred berserkers is too much even for her. Now, get out of my sight!

The gang looked chocked at him but mounted up and flew of.

Toothless growled and Hiccup patted his neck. Let's go bud!

They took a leap up in the air and flew slowly over the docks, Hiccup drew his new weapon and pulled the switch, and immediately a blade shot out form the handle and was ignited by a spark. The blade was coated in Monstrous nightmare slime that made it burn as long as it had oxygen. He heald the sword over his head and shouted with a clear voice.

We are headed to Outcast isle! It's time for Berk to get rid of this pest ones and for all. We will FREE Astrid and CRUSH the Berserkers! Let's ride!

The crowd cheered as Hiccup flew to the skies, followed by the dragons who inhabited Berk.

Astrid could see the isle at the horizon, the sun had just rose. She looked in the sky behind her, wondering when they would come.

Dagur noticed her and approached her.

-Well, soon we're at Outcast isle, and when we get there, it will take hundreds of lives to break into the keep, do you really think Stoick will risk THAT… for YOU?

-Oh he will! My children will be heir to the throne of Berk! And if rescuing ME means he can wipe you from the face of the world, then it's only a bonus!

-May it be… they will come here, and they will die here.

Astrid lowered her head.

-And you, my beautiful lady, will watch them!

Hiccup glided through the sky in the low light, he could see the island in the horizon. And pushed Toothless to fly faster. The horde of dragons was far behind them.

Hiccup took up his spyglass and watched the isle carefully, to see any sign of Dagur or his armada. And there it was, all the ships lay anchored in the harbor and the soldiers was guarding the walls of the keep.

He pressed his legs at Toothless neck and made him turn back. It was painful to know that he left Astrid in the hands of the berserkers for at least two more hours, and gods knew what they did to her.

Astrid was dragged up the hill and into the keep. The soldier who held her looked over to his master.

-Shall I give her to the men, my lord?

-No! Put her in the upper spire… you know how I want her. Dagur glanced over at Astrid and laughed wickedly.

Astrid was pushed upstairs, the guards opened a big black tree door and pulled her into the dark room. They hang her hands from a hook in the sealing and bound her feet to a ring at the floor. They then stripped her down to her underwear and threw her armor and clothes in the corner, then they left her, in the pitch black room.

Astrid started to cry, she had never been so helpless before. Then she heard steps in the stair. The door opened and Dagur stepped in. He started to walk around the room, lighting the torches that was hanging from the walls.

-Cozy, is it not, Miss Astrid.' He walked slowly towards the other end of the room, to where her back was turned. She heard him put the torch in a socket and then took hold of something else. It sounded like leather against wood, and then the pain overthrew her, she leaned backwards and screamed in pain. Something warm and sticky was flowing down her back.

Dagur walked around to her face, he looked at her with a nonchalant look and tapped the whip in his hand, like judging it.

-What do you think Astrid? Nine out of ten?

Astrid bit her teeth hard together and tried to concentrate at something else than the pain, she looked down in the ground, but when she tilted her head a fist smashed it upwards again.

-You will watch your friends burn!' Dagur strode over to the only window in the room and kicked out the wooden panels covering it.

-Do you see the ships? They won't even come near the isle before they sink. I will shoot them down with my catapults, and then I will fill the swimming warriors with arrows!

Astrid looked out through the window, a tear shed from her eye. Her family were on one of those ships, and Stoick.

-And as you are watching them, I will teach you a thing or two about how to recognize a good whip.

He pulled his arm backwards and let the whip lick her body. She screamed in pain as the whip traced across her chest, leaving a bleeding wound.

Hiccup flew the army of dragons high over their armada, he watched carefully and to his terror he saw that the shores of the isle was covered with catapults. One successful strike and the whole fleet would be gone. Slammed his shield to draw the attention of all the dragons then he pointed at the shore and shouted. As they dived out from the clouds the berserkers sent the first rain of burning projectiles through the air, they all missed their target, but he would not. The horde of dragons scattered out over the bank and started firing all they had at the catapults. Living hell broke out as the dragons came in sight, hundreds of nets came flying towards them. Hiccup dodged the nets with ease and went in for the blast. Toothless fired one of his bolts at one of the catapults, the hit spread from the catapult down to the ground, turning everything and everyone near it into ashes. He quickly turned back up to the sky to strike again. They took out four more catapults but they spared the last shot. They flew back up in the sky to get a clear view. Two of twenty-three ships had sunken, but now the army reached the shores. The two forces clashed against each other and the fierce battle cry from the berkians could be heard for miles. The view was not a pretty one.

Dagur looked out of the window with his back turned to Astrid.

-Beautiful, isn't it?' He turned around.

-Are you even watching!?' he lashed the whip at her with a hissing sound. She screamed high in pain as her tears was flowing down her cheeks.

-Yes! I'm watching! And I know I'll be free soon.

-Hah! Is death and freedom the same thing for you, girl!? As fast as anyone shows their face your life is ended… I will throw them your head and then I will kill them!

Astrid lowered her head but the pain from the whip made her jerk it back up.

-You… Will… Watch!

Hiccup sat far up in the sky, he used his spyglass to search for any sign of Astrid. Then suddenly Toothless sharpened his ears, he growled fierce and dove down towards the keep's highest tower. He had heard a well-known voice, she was in pain, and that was unacceptable!

He puffed Hiccup with his foreleg, and Hiccup knew what he meant. He released himself from the saddle and jumped. He fell for a moment, then he pulled the leather strings at his chest and from the sides of the legs he pulled forth a pair of "wings" he aimed at the open window and in the same moment as he was about to fly in Toothless shot his last bolt right beneath the opening making an explosion that sent rocks flying into the room. He then lost control of his tail and started to tumble downwards. Hiccup flied in carried by the shockwave from the explosion, he flew into the room in high speed and tackled Dagur with all his force.

They both tumbled to the ground, but Hiccup had the element of surprise. He quickly rose up and drew his sword.

Dagur too got to his feet quick enough to pull his axe, and by sheer luck he managed to block Hiccups charge with the shaft of his axe. The room was filled with smoke and fire, so Hiccup had an advantage, wearing a black and brown leather armor and a flaming sword he could easily hide. He pulled out the sprint in the handle of his sword, which made the zippleback gas to spray out over Dagur. And then he swung his sword through it and ignited it. The explosion was heavy, but from the flames came a sound that made his bones shiver: the sound of Astrid screaming in pain. He hadn't even saw her in the room as he came in, and she was somewhere in this smoke, scorched from the explosion that he had made.

Hiccup noticed something gleaming close to him, then a whip came slashing through the smoke, the long leather whip spun around his waist and pulled him to the ground.

Dagur now stood over him with his sharp axe held against Hiccup's throat.

-So! At long last you decided to show up!? Well, too bad that it was in vain. What did I tell you Astrid? As fast as I see someone here, I'll kill him.

-My head is still steady on my neck, Dagur. She said with a frightening voice. And out from the smoke she kicked Dagur. He stumbled, giving Hiccup a short moment to act. He grabbed his flaming sword and shoved it through Daggers chest.

Dagur stared with wide eyes at Hiccup, his hands lost hold of the axe and he fumbled with them at Hiccup.

-I…I was wrong about you Hiccup… you're even weaker than I thought… saved by a girl.

He choked and blood came dripping out of his mouth.

-Valhalla awaits me…' His grip of Hiccups arms loosened and he became heavy on the end of the sword.

Hiccup pulled the switch and the blade disappeared. He turned to Astrid who stood behind him, he opened his arms and embraced her.

Astrid cried, not because of the overwhelming pain from the fire or her injuries, but of relief.

They stood like that for minutes, their bodies intertwined with each other's

After about an hour, the first viking kicked the door open and to his relief the only two in this room was the son of his chief and the other one was the beautiful girl they were here to rescue.

Hiccup looked over at the man and recognized his face, it was Gobber. He ran to them with his peg leg and embraced both of them. The way back to Berk was quiet, Hiccup and Astrid sat together at the bow of the boat. She pulled her blanket around them and locked her eyes with his. They leaned towards each other and kissed.

Gobber pointed at them. –That's what we hoped for!' he shouted. Everyone in the boat cheered and laughed. The boats sailed back into the sunrise of a beautiful morning.

**((Thanks for reading! I hope you like it, leave a review, maybe I will start a new series of the events after HTTYD2, stay tuned**! **))**


	10. when snow falls

(( Welcome! I don't really have a lot to say but have a good read!))

Chapter 10

When snow falls.

"Many months later"

Hiccup woke up to the bumping sound on his roof. He pulled the blanket over his head and tried to ignore it. After a while the bumping stopped and he breathed out, but the very next moment the rooftop-door opened squeaking and Toothless head glared in to the dark room. He growled happily in anticipation, he slipped his body inside the room and walked up to the bed, there he sat down and looked at Hiccup with his big green eyes. He shuffled himself closer and closer to the bed. Until at last he laid his artificial tail fin against Hiccup's naked chest. Hiccup jerked up from his position with a surprised shout.

-Aah! Toothless! The metal rods are cold as Jotunheim itself!

Hiccup looked grumpily at Toothless and pushed away his tail. Toothless responded with what could only be interpreted as dragon's laugh.

As Hiccup was about to lie back down again he got an affectionate nudge in the side bye his bed-mate. Astrid rolled over to the side so that she could look up at him.

-Just go, I'll be here when you come back.

Hiccup looked down at her with love in his eyes, every time he saw her his heart skipped a beat and the time seemed to stand still. He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

-Promise me...' He said and pulled the blanket over her slim shoulders.

Astrid mumbled and closed her eyes.

-Not going anywhere, I promise.' she said with closed eyes.

Hiccup sat up in bed and reached for his metal leg, he screwed it on and secured it with the snap locks. He then stood up to put on his clothes.

Astrid pretended to sleep until Hiccup turned his back to her, she then opened her eyes very little and watched him take his clothes on. He flexed his muscles discretely as he reached for his pants.

Astrid smiled and let her eyes wander to his muscular back, she smiled and closed her eyes, knowing that she had all rights reserved on that.

Hiccup walked to the other side of the room and gathered his flying-armor from the rack.

When he at last was fully covered with clothes he walked up to Toothless and scratched his cheek.

-Let's go bud!

Together they sprung out from the rooftop-door and flied off into the sky.

Hiccup pushed Toothless hard, he wanted to get back to his warm bed and warm girl rather than be out flying in the freezing cold. The leaf had fallen off of the trees a long time ago and the whole island was now depressingly colorless. The dark green pines was the only thing breaking the grey, black and blue pattern.

Hiccup let go of the steering rods and patted Toothless on the head.

-Shall we try this one more time? We have to get it right some time...

Toothless purred in agreement and steadied his wings.

Hiccup unconnected his harness from the saddle, he locked the tail fin in position and then he let go. He fell vertically for a short while, trying to figure a safe landing spot, when he had a target he pulled the leather straps at his legs and the wings shot out. The feeling of freedom rushed through his body, a feeling he had lost more and more over the past months. After the victory over the Berserkers on Outcast island his father had held him in an invisible collar, Hiccup had been forced to participate in all of the meetings concerning the village, and the weight of the leadership had slowly lowered down on Hiccup's shoulders, he was afraid, That was not who he was! He is an explorer and an inventor, not a leader.

The thoughts suddenly got erased from his mind when a plasma bolt crackled in the air in front of him, the warm air hit Hiccup and he enjoyed the sudden burst of heat. The warm air made him fly a little higher, and together, human and dragon approached the frostbitten ground. Hiccup changed from his "lying" position to "stand" upright in the air, the new position slowed his movement and let Toothless catch up with him. Hiccup reached for the saddle and his fingers found their way to the reins. He dragged himself up on the saddle and connected his metal leg to the pedals. When they ones again was in full control of their flying. They slowly circled downwards and landed softly on the ground. Hiccup took his helm of and let his brown-red hair flow in the wind. He took a deep breath in the fresh autumn air.

-This place is so beautiful in the summer! Don't you think bud?

But Toothless was already of into the field, he sniffed happily in the browning grass after traces of dragon-nip.

A sad mood fell over Hiccup. His life was perfect, He had a girl who loved him he had a dragon who would be his friend to the bitter end, and the gang back at Berk, he was well known and respected, but the responsibility of soon being chief was tearing him down.

He sighed and whistled for Toothless who was rolling around in a patch of withered dragon-nip.

The dragon lifted his head and came rushing towards Hiccup with a "smile" on his face.

Hiccup mounted up and started the flight home.

Astrid turned around in the bed, she listened carefully after the sound of wings.

Then suddenly it knocked on the door, Astrid sat up in bed, her hair standing on end and she looked extremely sleepy.

-Come in!' She shouted towards the door.

The door slid up on well-oiled hinges and Stoick stepped through the door.

-Good morning Astrid! Slept well?' He asked with a broad smile.

-Oh, yes I have, sir. Hiccup have too I'm sure, he didn't try to push me out of the bed at all last night.

-Ye, where is Hiccup? I need to speak to him. -He is out flying, he should be back soon, what is it you are going to tell him?

-Well, the night watch just came back, they had encountered a big snowstorm north of here, I need him to get all the dragons into their pens.

Astrid looked at him with a serious face. -When will the storm hit?' she asked.

-This afternoon as earliest. I doubt that it will take more than an hour to gather all the dragons, but I don't have the time myself, could you tell him when he comes back? I need to get down to the docks and secure the ships.

Astrid nodded and smiled broadly at her chief. -Ay'e sir, I'll tell him. Stoick nodded and turned back down, closing the door behind him.

Astrid laid back and stretched her arms over her head. "In the afternoon" she said quietly to herself. She would have Hiccup to herself for a couple of hours. As she closed her eyes she heard a bump on the roof, she jerked up and looked at the door in anticipation. When she saw a big black head peak in through it she smiled, she opened her arms for Toothless who came rushing towards her. She grabbed him by his head and scratched his cheeks and neck rough. Then the third member entered the room. Astrid let go of Toothless who walked over to his stone-bed to rest, she looked up at the door as Hiccup jumped down from the doorframe and down at the floor. He took a step closer to her and kissed her on the forehead.

-Good morning love! Missed me?' He asked teasing.

-Yes I did!

She grabbed him by his shoulder pads and pulled him down over herself. The metal parts of the armor was freezing cold, so she helped him undress and when the hard leather armor was taken care of she pulled the blanket around them.

Hiccup lay a hand around Astrids waist, he pulled her closer and kissed her at the bottom of the neck. His other hand was cupped around her cheek. She snuggled her face in against his chest.

-Have dad been here yet?' he asked with a low voice.

-Ye, just a moment ago, he wanted you to get all the dragons into their pens, there is a snowstorm coming.

-Oh, when is the deadline? -This afternoon... so you got some time for me too.

She said with a flirty face. She pulled him atop of her and kissed him lovingly.

Hiccup sat atop of her, he held out her arms against the mattress, leaned forward and kissed her cheek, and her lips. His fingers traced the long scar that was running down from her shoulder down to her stomach.

They lay there, intertwined with each other for an hour or two. At long last Gobber showed his face above the stairs and made Hiccup walk out of the warm house to get those dragons fixed. Astrid was still not in shape to do much, so she walked downstairs to sit by the fire. Hiccup reached her a mug of hot tea, he kissed her cheek and left the big house. ((Thanks for reading! I am trying to get back to the fluff-love style again, review what you think of that. Stay tuned!))


	11. When snow falls 2

(( Welcome! I have nothing important to say so let's have a good read!))

Chapter11

When snow falls

Hiccup stepped outside of the warm house, it pained him to leave Astrid, but she would be better of in there than out in the cold. The injuries she had suffered when Dagur held her captured had shown to be hard to heal, and the cold didn't make it better. She had been unable to move much for some weeks but now she slowly was on her way back to normal, still weak though.

Hiccup whistled and Toothless jumped out of his room and glided down to him. Hiccup mounted up and flew directly to the new-built dragon pens. Each dragon on all of Berk had a numbered nest, and those who took their dragons out of the nest had to write with a piece of charcoal at the board in the main room where the dragon went, just so that emergencies like this could be handled with care. Hiccup noticed that most of the dragons were in place, only a handful were either out flying or with their "owners". The night watch was still out on the south, west and north side of the island, but they would be back before nightfall.

Hiccup mounted Toothless and flew of, they circled around Berk, they visited each and every house that was owning a dragon, informed about the approaching snowstorm and wished them well. The wind had picked up under the last hour and Hiccup could feel that the storm was coming closer.

Dark clouds gathered at the horizon so Hiccup hurried to find his father. As usual, he was down at the docks. Hiccup landed in front of him.

-Dad, all the dragons are where they belong, but I would like to gather the academy members to keep a watching eye at them over night.

Stoick nodded, he laid a hand at the shoulder of one of the dock workers and nodded at him to get back to work. He then turned to Hiccup.

-Aye son. You and Astrid should join them, she have stayed inside for a long time now, and this might cheer her up a little.

-Do you really think that's a good idea? She have pain when she moves. And if the dragons would start to panic or something, it would not be good for her.

-Join em, it can't hurt to have some fun with friends after such a long disconnection. Hiccup nodded, he pated Toothless on the head to make him leap into the air and fly off. They flew first to the twin's house. Hiccup jumped of Toothless back and took a few steps towards the door. As he knocked he heard giggle from within and then Ruff's voice.

-Come in! The door is unlocked!

Hiccup grabbed the handle and pushed the door inwards, as he stepped through the door he heard a rasping sound from above and then it turned black, and wet, and cold.

The twins were laughing hysterically, Hiccup lifted the bucket from his head and looked at them with an untouched face. He sat the bucket at the floor and approached the twins who were lying on the floor and held their stomachs. -Hey Hiccup! You wetened our floor.' said Tuff and snored.

Hiccup looked at them with an indifferent look. -I was going to ask you to join us down at the dragon-pens this evening, we will need someone to watch over the dragon as the storm rages past.

-Uho! We will do that, who else will come?' Said Ruffnut.

-It will be me, Astrid, you two, Snotlout and Fishlegs.

Both the twins looked up in surprise. -Astrid? Boy have I missed her!' Ruff exclaimed.

-Ye, I haven't seen her in like... weeks!' Said Tuff with a happy smile.

-What should we bring Hiccup?' They said at the same time.

-Eam... you should bring sleeping-bags, maybe a matrass or something. We will be there the whole night.

They nodded and went back into the house.- See you later Hiccup! We need to pack.

Hiccup turned around and closed the door behind him, the door closed and another rasping sound was heard, from the outside. Hiccup sighed as another bucket with cold water fell over his head and he heard the twins laugh.

He had no time to get home and change clothes so he continued in the freezing cold. Next up was Fishlegs. This meeting would not be challenging at least. He knocked on the door and Fishlegs immediately opened.

-Oh, good evening Hiccup, How's Astrid doing?

-She is doing fine, she have help't out at home, and in the spare time she is learning to draw.

-Haha, ye. She is taking after you good. But I guess your not here to inform me about her drawings.

What can I help you with Hiccup?

-As you know, there is a storm coming, and I need some people down at the dragon pens to keep watch, if the dragons would be scared or something, can you help?

-Of course, if I can bring Meatlug that is.'

Hiccup nodded at him.

-Good, it will be you, Snotlout, me and Astrid and the twins.

Fishlegs nodded.-I'll bring my sleeping bag and a pillow?

-Sounds good, we'll be there all night.

Fishlegs closed the door behind Hiccup as he started to pack his things.

Only one last house to visit, then he would head back to Astrid, change clothes and pack their things. Snotlout's house was close so Hiccup decided to walk the few steps instead of riding. He knocked on the door and brushed the frost out of his hair.

Snotlout opened and looked down at him with a unpleased face.

-Hey Hiccup, what are you doing here?

-Good evening Snot. I was going to ask you to help out down at the pens tonight, I need the gang to keep a watching eye at the dragons, in case of they getting scared by the storm or something.

-And what do I get out of it?' He said while twirling his fingers and looking up in the sky.

-You get to hang out with your friends, we will be there all night.

Snotlout's face turned into a smile. –Will Astrid be there?' He said while pushing his head closer to Hiccup's.

-Astrid will… ehh… be there, yes. Snotlout, you do know that me and Astrid are… well… together?

Again Snotlout's face turned, he looked a bit pissed.

-Ye! Of course I know! But I just can't get WHY!? What do you have that I don't?

-A brain…' Hiccup whispered to himself. –Ah- I don't know! But that's the way it is, now will you join us or not?

-Ye, I'll join you, but just to keep an eye on you and Astrid, so that you don't do anything.

-Ye, good. See you at the pens later then!

Snotlout closed the door and Hiccup jumped on to Toothless. –Let's get home now bud!

Astrid and Stoick sat together at the fire, they both held a mug of warm honey-tea when Hiccup entered the house.

-Hey dad! Hey honey! I'll just run upstairs and change clothes.

-Evening love! Stoick told me that we was going to the pens tonight, so I packed our things.

Hiccup turned in the stairs, he ran back into the main room. He laid his arms around her neck and tilted his head down at her, she tilted her's up and the kissed softly. Stoick laughed with a hearty laughter. –You two are too sweet, I look forward to meet my grandkids!

The two of them quickly broke the kiss, Astrid looked down in her mug and Hiccup scratched the back of his head nervously. Stoick chuckled and emptied his mug.

-I'll be up at the great hall, kids. You don't want to make your friends wait so you shouldn't get cough up in… something.' He blinked at Hiccup and left.

Astrid emptied her mug too and put it at the table.

-I think the gang can wait a little longer…' Astrid bent down at the table to pick up a spoon that she "accidently" dropped at the floor. She wiggled her hips a little and slowly raised up in a curling motion. She turned to Hiccup who was red as the embers in the hearth.

-Don't you think?' she said with a cheeky smile.

**(( Thank you all for reading! What will happen next? A review is always welcome. Stay tuned!))**


	12. Cozy sleepover

**((Welcome!))**

Chapter 12

Cozy sleepover.

Astrid brushed her hand against Hiccup's cheek, she pulled herself closer to him and kissed his chin.

-What do you say, sweetie?

-A-As much as I want that… more than anything else in matter of fact… we have to do our job.

Astrid looked at him with a surprised look.

-You deny?' She took hold of his hand and moved it down to the curve of her spine. She then pulled herself even closer to him, glaring up at him.

-Your right.' She said in a whisper. –We'll save that for later.' She blinked at him and turned to run up the stairs. Hiccup followed quickly, his mind was racing in all directions, he had just done something VERY stupid…

Astrid sat atop of the bed with her legs crossed. She gestured with her hand at the two bags that stood on the floor.

-I packed a pillow each, a thin matrass, a big bottle of mead each, some dried, salted meat, the book of dragons and one sleeping-bag.' She looked up at him with a big smile on her face.

-Just ONE sleeping-bag? Don't you think the gang will wonder?

-You mean Snotlout? Naah, and besides, I "need" the extra heat, for my wounds.

Hiccup shook his head in resignation.

-As nice as it seems, we won't fit the two of us in one small sleeping-bag.

-That's why I borrowed Stoick's!

Hiccup walked over to her. He sat down beside her held his arm around her.

-Snotlout will give us a hard time about this.

-No he won't, not harder than my fist anyways.' Astrid rolled over at her back so that she lied in Hiccup's lap.

-This will be great, don't worry for me dear.

Hiccup stroke her head. He softly pushed her to the side and rose up to pick up both of the bags.

-I can carry my own bag!' said Astrid with an irritated tone in her voice. She raised up from the bed, but as she did, the pain from the scars shattered her thought. A short scream of pain slipped from her lips and she sat back down at the bed. Hiccup dropped the bags and hurried to her side, he laid a hand on her knee.

-You sure you want to do this?' He said with a worried expression on his face.

-Yes, of course, it's just when I move in a… certain way.

Hiccup reached his hand out and pulled her up by the arm and together they walked down to the dragon pens.

The pens was newly built, they were carved into the mountain overlooking the sea to the south, the main room was a big hall in the middle of it all, it was a high roof and a big gate covered the main opening that was wide enough for a Monstrous Nightmare could fly out without a problem.

Hiccup and Astrid had been the first to arrive, then Fishlegs. They started a fire in the middle of the room and put their camping equipment around it. They had enough fuel for the fire to last all night. The small door at the backside of the manually built cave opened and the twins came in, they each held a sack over their shoulder. They spotted the fire and came running down towards the others, both of them threw themselves at it and started to massage their numb fingers.

-Its freezing cold out there! There are like… Blizzards out there. You can't see a thing, not even Ruff's big but!' said Tuff his usual confused face.

Ruff hit him hard in the face.

-Hah! I can't even feel it… try again.

Hiccup sighed. –Now we just need…' he couldn't end his sentence before the door flew open and the last member introduced himself.

-Snotlout!' he said while flexing his arms in the door opening.

Snotlout's packing was… not light… He had three sacks with him, one of sleeping equipment, one with what smelled like food and one big one which made the clinking sound of clay containers.

Hiccup looked uneasily at him. –Eh- am… Snotlout… what's in those sacks?

-Oh, ye, all the adults are up at the great hall, dad left these at home, so I figured that they might do a better work down with me…' He opened the sack to let everyone see, the twins and Fishlegs gasped in adore, Astrid didn't even bother to rise up and Hiccup looked skeptical.

-Yep, Snotman fixes the drinks! I even got one for the lady…

He reached down in the sack and pulled out a broad bottle. He held it towards Astrid and smiled cheesy.

She looked up at him with a smile. –Its fine Snot, I got my own… refreshments.' She turned to Hiccup who sat at the other side of her, she grabbed his shoulders and turned him to her, she pulled him down into her lap and put her lips against his for a long time.

Snotlout stood with his hand reached out in the air and looked in disgust as first she kissed him, but then turned, he leaned her backwards and stood on all four over her with their lips still in a kiss, he brushed one hand through her hair.

Fishlegs closed his eyes and put up his palm to cover Meatliug's view. The twins "woooo" ed teasingly and nudged Snotlout from both sides.

-Could you two stop that? I get it, you are together! Can't we just have a drink, a snack and have some fun while sitting in this smelly pens?

The two of them didn't respond, seemingly lost in their own world.

-Could I have a drink, Snot?' said Fishlegs with a hearty smile.

-Ye sure. Something weak I guess?

-That would be nice, ye.

Snotlout searched through his sack and pulled out a long, thin bottle.

-Here you go. Ruff? Tuff?

-The strongest!' they said at the same time.

Snotlout handed them a bottle each and took one for himself.

-So, what are we doing here? How will we pass the night?

He glared over at Hiccup and Astrid who was still in a close kiss.

-They seem to have it covered for them…

-Oh! I have an idea. Let's play a game' Fishlegs said.

-What game?

-You pick a person, he or she will have to either answer a question, and they can't lie. Or they will be dared to do a task… like… lick someone's foot or something.' He explained

-Wow! That is awesome! I want to lick a foot. Said Tuff with a big grin.

Ye, good game Legs. Can you make those two stop so they can join the game?' Said Snotlout.

Fishlegs poked anxiously at Hiccup. He looked up from Astrid and smiled at him with a dazed red-colored cheeks. –Hummm?

-Do you two want to play a game? Or do you want to… continue?

Hiccup shook his head and became sane again.

-Eam… ye, play a game… definitely.

Astrid sat up, her hair was a mess and she looked a bit drunk.

-What game?' she said.

-Truth or dare… we do one round and then you will get it.' Said Fishlegs.

-I start, cos I came up with the game. Ok Tuff, truth or dare?

-What will make me lick feet?

-That will be dare, if you chose truth I will ask you a question that you need to answer without lying. Oh, and you can't ask the person who asked you the question.

-Got it. Dare.

-I dare you to sit atop of Snotlouts shoulders for the rest of the round.

-Ye, I can do that.

He rose up and walked over to Snotlout who was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed, he sat down atop of his shoulders.

-Um… ok… Snot? Truth of feet?

-Feet? What? Dare your idiot.

-Okay, I dare you to…

-No, I chose truth.

-Okey, um… have you washed anytime this month.

Snotlout looked up at the male twin. – Of course I have, you were there, two days ago… at the hot springs.

-Oh, ye… that's right.

Snotlout cracked his knuckles. – So, Fishlegs?

-Truth! I have nothing to hide…

-Who is your favorite person at this Island?

-Meatlug, definitely Meatlug.' He leaned closer to his dragon and hugged her head.

-Well, that was odd.' Said Ruff with a surprised look on her face.

-So, Ruff, truth or dare?

-Truth.

-What's your biggest fear?

-Easy! A brother.' She said.

-Hey! IM your brother!

-Naah, you are to girly.' Ruff looked at her brother with a superior smile.

-So, Hiccup. Truth or dare?

-Ah- I take truth, playing it safe I guess.

-What's your favorite part of Astrid, you know, like… body part.

Hiccup turned completely red and he put a stupid looking smile on his face.

-Well, y-you know… I l-like all parts of h-her…

-Ye, but you can only have ONE favorite' said Tuff and held up two fingers.

-I… I like the part that she is sitting on…' he looked down in the ground while the others laughed. Astrid punched him at the shoulder but smiled discretely at him.

-Astrid?

-Dare, just to break the pattern.

-I dare you to… Slap the next one who speaks.

-Easy! Why would that even be a dare, I'll do that anyways!

They all sat quiet, holding their mouths not to laugh.

-Astrid… you're the one who spoke first… go ahead.' He said with a cheeky smile.

-I hate you…' she raised her hand and gave herself a loud smack at the cheek. Everybody laughed at the sight of the proud shield-maid Astrid Hofferson slapping herself.

-Laugh as long as you can, it's my turn your big dragon turds. Snot! I dare you to empty a full bottle of mead.

-Easy!' he said while his eyes were shining.

Astrid threw him an unopened bottle and he easily emptied it.

-Tada…! *hic*

Rhuff, tut or dabe?

-Hahahahaha! Ye, dabe!

-Ih dabe yo to *hic* kihss Hiccep.

-Whatever, Astrid? May I.

-It's up to him.

-As long as it's a dare, I guess that it's okay.' He said and smiled nervously.

Ruff leaned forward and placed a kiss on his left cheek.

-Eeeew! You don't know where that have been sis, probably inside a dragon's mouth or something, or Astrid's mouth.' He made grimace in disgrace.

-Tuff?

-Ye? Oh, ye, truth.

-What's your favorite thing in the morning?

-Oh, I love a good punch in the stomach. Ye… those are great.

Everyone looked confused at him and all of them thought: Maybe he had a few too much to the head too.

-Astrid!

-Truth!

Tuff looked over to his sister and smiled wickedly. –What's your favorite part of Hiccup?

Astrid's face turned pink-ish, she glared nervously around the room, like looking for the answer.

-Eam… I like his… Oh gods… I like his…' she looked at him, he was holding in a laugh. They both know the true word.

-I like his Hiccup-er!

Hiccup broke down, he rolled on the floor laughing hysterically.

The other gang members looked truly confused, all except Snotlout, he had fallen asleep, sitting, and Tuff still sat at his shoulders.

Hiccup calmed down a little and sat up. Fishlegs leaned closer to his ear and whispered: What's a Hiccup-er?

His face cracked up and he bent over again, laughing like a madman, so did Astrid this time.

When they at last had calmed down they laid back at their sleeping-bag.

-I think we will have to continue tomorrow, I want to sleep now.

-Should we have a night shift guard?' said Fishlegs.

-Naah, we will notice if the dragons starts to panic. Let's all go to sleep.

-Okay, good night Meatlug, good night gang. The twins quickly jumped into their sleeping-bags, Fishlegs pulled his blanket over him and Hiccup and Astrid curled up against each other in the large sleeping-bag. She took one of his hands and guided it down to her hip, the other one was busy stroking her chin. She whispered in his ear: Your favorite part, ehy?' she kissed him on the cheek and closed her eyes, in a moment she was asleep.

Hiccup moved his hand down the side of her hip and pulled her closer.

-Definitely.' He whispered softly in her ear.

**(( Thank you for reading! A review is always appreciated, stay tuned.)) **


	13. Cold snow

**(( Welcome! Starting from where we left of, have a good read!))**

Chapter 13

Thick snow.

Fishlegs waked up, he stretched his back and looked out over the ring of sleeping people, he patted Meatlug at the head and rose up. He quietly walked around to each and every one of his friends and tucked them in their sleeping-bags. He pulled up the hood on the twin's bags to cover their faces from freezing, he walked over to Snotlout who still wore his clothes, and put a blanket over him. Then he went over to Astrid and Hiccup, they were heavily asleep, he fluffed the pillow under their heads and pulled their sleeping-bag up over their shoulders. He was a very feeling person, he could somehow tell what was going on in the minds of people, and for these two, the brave Astrid and the knowledgeable Hiccup, he wished them all luck, they were perfect for each other, they could hold the other one up whenever they tumbled in knowledge or strength. He put his hands at their heads and gently stroke their hair. He might never find anyone for himself, but as long as these two were together, he still had hope for true love.

He walked up to the fireplace and put some new fuel on the dying embers and soon the warm flames spread a calming light inside the big room. He then walked up to the boor leading out of the cave, he took hold of the handle and pulled it inwards, he looked with fright at the scene in front of him. It was all white, the snow was higher than the door and packed hard as ice. He ran down to the others.

Hiccup had woken up to the warmth of the fire, he hadn't moved tough, cuss one of Astrid's hands were resting steadily at the inside of his thigh. He had moved his hand down to her hip and over to the side so he held his hand cupped around her butt.

Suddenly Fishlegs covered his view. Fishlegs looked at him with panicking eyes.

-Hiccup, we miiiiiiiiight have a little problem…

-What's the problem?

-Well, you see, the door have been blocked with snow, completely, and then it have been packed together into ice…

-Hmmm? That is bad, what do you suppose that we do?

-We could always stay here until the rest of the village have dug us out, they got about 12 dragons up at the great hall, and they are many more than us, we have enough food to last one more day, and fuel for the fire too.

Hiccup nodded slowly, careful not to wake Astrid.

-That we can do, I haven't hung out with you guys for a long time, so one more day wont hurt.

Fishlegs nodded. –I think all of us feel like that.' He smiled and sat down beside Hiccup and Astrid's bed.

-May I ask a question?' he asked with a calm voice.

-Sure legs, you can.

-How's it going for you and Astrid? You seem so happy together.

Hiccup put on his special smile that was a mix of hurt and joy.

-I'm as happy as I could possibly get. A few years ago I could never even have wished for this.

He hugged Astrid lightly and smiled up at Fishlegs. As his arms pressed her agains him her head fell back and she made a snoring sound. Both he and legs let out a small chuckle as Astrid laid in Hiccup's lap with her mouth open.

Fishlegs looked down and a sad expression fell over his face.

-Do you think I'll ever find someone, Hiccup?

Hiccup put a hand on his shoulder.

-Of course you will, you're a legend, you were among the first Vikings to ever ride a dragon and bring us into a new era, girls will flock up to meet you, and I'm sure you will find one to love and care about.

Fishlegs smiled. He closed his fists in pride.

-When you say it like that… yes, I'm a legend!

Astrid woke up to the sound of chuckle, she didn't move tough, for one of Hiccup's hands were resting steadily at her bottom. She had her head bent over his lap and her nose and throat made a snoring sound, she wanted to lie this way. She discretely moved her hand to grab his, and then move it to the front side instead, he seemed to get the hint without making any noise, and he kept on speaking to legs. He now held his hand around her hip bone.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him, oh gods he was handsome! She could feel something inside her chest melting, she truly loved him.

She moved her hands up and stretched her back while yawning sleepily, she then moved her arms around Hiccup's neck and pulled her up in a half sitting position.

-Morning love…

She reached the last distance and opened her lips for him. They kissed passionately and when she moved away she looked him in his emerald green eyes.

-I love you Hiccup.' she pulled his arms away from him and made him fall to the ground, then she laid herself atop of him and kissed him again.

Fishlegs looked uncomfortable at them and moved back to his sleeping-bag.

He gently woke up the twins and Snotlout.

Snotlout sat up while holding his head, he looked over at Hiccup and Astrid.

-Are they for real? Have they… been doing that till now?

-They just started.' Fishlegs whispered in his ear.

Snotlout put his palm against his forehead.

-Snotlout, you have a lot of food with you?

-Yepp, what for? All out?

-It's more like… we need it, we are blocked in by the snow, and you have enough food to keep us fed for days.

-Are we trapped!? With these two!?' he gestured over to "Hiccstrid".

-Yeeee… but I figured out a new game yesterday.' Said Tuff.

The three others looked at him with a wondering expression.

-Have you figures something out?' said Ruff and looked skeptical at her brother.

-It's probably about licking feet or running into a wall with your head first.' Said Snotlout.

-No, no! it actually about truth!' he said with an emotional voice.

-Truth?' exclaimed Fishlegs.

-Ye, I found out how fun it is to force people to admit things they don't want to. And I call the game… uh… what was it called?

-We don't know, idiot.

-Uugh! I had it, never ever done have i…?

-Why not call it "never have I ever…" ' said Fishlegs with a happy smile.

-Ye, that is good, and I will ask a question, like, never have I ever… kissed someone! If you haven't done that you will put you hand up, and then the person next to you will ask a question.

-Laaaaame! Why reach your hand up when you can reach for a bottle?' said Snotlout and gestured with all of his body to the still full sack of beverages.

-Ye! That is better! If you haven't done what the question asks, you will take a sip of mead! Legs, wake "Hiccstrid" up… haha, ye, Hiccstrid, that is a good word.' Said Tuff while smiling stupidly.

Fishlegs poked Astrid in the side, she turned to him sudden with her fist raised.

-A-Astrid! Don't hit me, we want you to play another game with us…

Hiccup softly put his hands at her stomach and pushed her up, he looked dazed and wore a broad smile on his face.

-Okay, let's play, I heard the rules.' He said.

-I'll go first!' said Tuff.

-Never have I ever… um… screamed like a girl, he he, sucks for you two, you are girls' he said and pointed at Ruff and Astrid.

Snotlout took a sip from his bottle and everyone stared him down.

-What!?' he said.

-Well, my turn!' said Ruff.

-Never have I ever… walked around naked… unless its wash day…

Hiccup took a sip of his own bottle of weak mead that Astrid had packed down for them.

Astrid looked suspicious at him.' -Never?' she said. –Nope, never'

-Well, I have! And you all know it!' said Snotlout and flexed.

-Ye, there wasn't much to show off, I tell you that.

Astrid still had her head turned to Hiccup, and when she heard Tuff it broke for her, she laughed madly, she held a hand in front of her mouth not so show of her gaping mouth.

-Shut up Tuff, shut up Astrid, there is a reason for me to fly a Monstrous Nightmare…

-Compensation?' sad Ruff and smiled wickedly.

Astrid folded double, she held her stomach and wiped a tear from her eye.

-Shut up. It's Astrid's turn now…

Astrid took a deep breath, she focused her mind.

-Never have I ever… stole…

None of them drank. Ones again Astrid looked over to Hiccup. –You have?

-Yep, first time was when I built the first tail for Toothless, I stole all the material from the forge.

-That wasn't really a theft, you work there. And you said "first time" when was the second?

-Some months ago, I stole a girl's heart…' he turned to Astrid and smiled flirtingly.

-Naaaaaaw, your so cute!' she jumped onto him and started to kiss him.

-Oh don't let them get started again! Legs, do something.' said Snotlout with an irritated tone.

-Uh, Hiccup, your turn.

Hiccup released himself from Astrid and sat up.

-So, never have I ever… killed.

The twins, Snotlout and Fishlegs drank from their bottles, but both Astrid and Hiccup sat still, thinking back at the horrible sights.

-How was it?' asked Fishlegs.

-Right when you do it, you feel joy… but when you look up and realize what you have done, you feel empty…' said Hiccup with a sad look on his face.

-When you're in the haze, you can only feel anger and determination, and as Hiccup said, when you look up, you feel empty, the best thing to do then is to hold someone, love someone, that will keep the terror away.' Astrid glanced up at Hiccup. –Is it not?

Snotlout cleared his throat.

-It's my turn, never have I ever grieved.

The twins drank, Snotlout drank, Fishlegs drank, Hiccup drank, But Astrid din not.

-Who did you grieve?' Hiccup asked.

After the red death, when you were lying in coma. Ghoti told us that you only had a small chance of survival, me and Stoick sat at your bed for four days, along with Toothless.

When you finally woke up and came out of your house, I was so happy that… ye, you know.

Hiccup leaned towards Astrid and hugged her.

-Good, that leads to the last question. I will ask it, and you aren't going to like it.' Tuff said and grinned evilly.

-Never have I ever… stayed virgin! And we'll see if you lie.' He blinked at the couple.

-Shall I drink if I'm virgin, or not?' said Ruff.

-Drink if you are. Snotlout drank, Fishlegs too and Tuff. Ruff waited a moment, when she saw the despair in her brother's eyes she laughed and swiped the rest of the bottle.

Astrid and Hiccup looked at each other, they put down their bottles and smiles shyly at the rest of the gang.

Snotlout's jaw dropped to the floor.

-You did! YOU did!

-Yep. The week before midsummer.' Astrid said with a nonchalant voice.

Fishlegs mumbled to himself: "Hiccup-er…" ' his cheeks turned red as he understood.

Snotlout was still in chock.

-You will get for this…' he said with an intense face.

-Then I will make a necklace out of your teeth…' Astrid stared into his eyes while holding one hand at Hiccups heart.

-C-can I still empty the bottle?' Hiccup asked with a scared voice.

**(( Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it, a review is always welcome, stay tuned!))**


	14. Feeling stupid?

**(( Welcome! Not much to say, so have a good read! ))**

Chapter 14

Feeling stupid?

The mood was dense, you could almost cut it with a knife, Snotlout was really pissed, his face was red of anger and his fists were closed. Astrid stared at him, she was ready to defend herself or Hiccup for that matter.

-I won't hit girls… but petty little "know-it-all:s"… that I will do.

Snotlout raised up, he pointed at Hiccup.

-Do this like a viking! Even if I can't get her… I will enjoy every second of beating you up.

Astrid closed her fists, she tried to rise up, but a wave of pain washed over her as she turned her back in a false way. Hiccup laid a hand on her shoulder and pushed himself up.

-Okay Snotlout, this is embarrassing, but I'm tired of you always looking down on me. For ones, can't you just let me win?

He closed his fists as well and cracked his knuckles.

-Bring it on!

Snotlout charged at him with his right fist, Hiccup easily dodged and twirled around so he stood behind Snotlout, he didn't do anything else. Snotlout charged again, he swung his fists in wide sweeps, Hiccup ones again dodged and now he made a move, he gathered some force in his right arm and swung it right into Snotlout's chest, he then quickly moved away.

Snotlout got back on his feet, he rushed towards Hiccup and wrapped one arm around his neck, he then pulled him down on the stone floor, he sat over him and fed him with fists. Hiccup held his arms in front of his face and blocked as many punches as possible, but some of them hit him right in the face. After the first hit he got a bit woozy, the next one came in easily, and next, and next. Suddenly a feminine hand grabbed Snotlout's shoulder, he expected to see Astrid, but instead Ruff's face showed up, she pushed Snotlout of off Hiccup and gave him a hard punch in the face, as did she with Hiccup. Her voice was clear and guiding.

-You two are pathetic! Beating each other up won't change anything…!

Snotlout looked up, and for the first time ever, he saw Ruffnut as the beautiful woman she was, the light from the fire behind her made her hair shimmer and her voice was like honey. All the rage slid of him, he looked astonished at her with glittering eyes.

Hiccup held his nose in his palm, he looked up at his savior, for the first time ever he saw Ruff as a woman, she had grown, the words that came from her mouth was wise, she was not as reckless as he had tought.

Fishlegs looked up from his hunched position, he saw Ruffnut and his mind showed the moment in slow-motion, How could he never have seen her before? She was so beautiful, she was a diplomat, she was crazy, she was… perfect! Of all the women in the world… she had been here all along.

Snotlout crawled up from the floor. He dried his nose and looked down on the ground.

-I'm sorry Hiccup, I really am. This was very childish, can you forgive me?

-I'm the one that should be sorry, I wasn't the bigger one today, I understand your frustration. It just broke for me…

Hiccup stroke his fist under his lip to wipe of some of the blood.

Astrid had just been on her way to get up again, but Ruff had pushed her down and made her job for her.

Hiccup walked back to her, he sat down and leaned his head on her shoulder.

-I didn't mean "won" in a bad way, I had nothing good to say… it was more like the other way around…' he whispered in her hear.

She stroke his cheek softly and kissed his forehead.

-It's okay.

Ruffnut went back to her sleeping-bag, she sat down in it and covered her feet inside it.

Fishlegs moved a little closer to her and smiled at her. As did Snotlout.

-Can we have that cozy feeling back now?' said Hiccup while wiping his lip again.

-Ye, that would be nice, anyone got a new game or something?' said Fishlegs.

-It's not a game, but it will be fun anyways' said Astrid and smiled.

-What about telling a story? When you guys were patrolling the island for example?

-Oh! That's a great idea! We haven't told you what happened? Snotlout, do you want to tell the first part?' said Fishlegs.

-Okay, we were circling the island, at the third lap, as Hiccup had foretold, we saw about… erhm… five ships with the berserker crest on the sails. They were sailing away from Berk strangely enough. Tuff, your turn.

-Ye, so… wait, those were berserkers? Aren't they the bad guys? Why did we let them go?

Everyone except Astrid and Hiccup looked at him angrily.

-Your spoiling the story…' said Ruff.

-Sorry, but ye, we swooshed down to take a closer look, we thought maybe it was them who had Astrid, so we didn't blast them. When they saw us, they did not shoot, they yelled at us that they yielded, so we flew closer to them. Sis, your turn.

-Ye, so we flew beside them, and noticed that they were unarmed, few soldiers, and the soldiers that occupied the ships was mostly outcast, but the majority of the people on the ships was normal people, citizen of outcast island. They had fled when you attacked. Fishlegs' she said and pointed at him.

-So, we let them go, they were sailing to the south, to seek their new lives.

A heavy thud was heard from the door, everyone looked up as the door was swung open and Astrid's father appeared in the dim light.

-Good day kids, horrible storm last night now was it not? Took us four hours to dig us out from the great hall.

Astrid, with the help of Hiccup rose up and ran to her father, she hugged him hard.

They put on their outdoor clothes and stepped outside to everyone else.

The younglings parted ways, all except "Hiccstrid" they held each other in a tight embrace. Astrid kissed Hiccup on the nose and they promised to meet later that evening, at Astrid's house for supper. Hiccup turned around and hugged Toothless head.

-Hello bud, you want to go for a flight?

**(( Thanks for reading, not my best chapter, but this was wrote late at night and my mind had a minor " writers block", I will try to get one up tomorrow too. Stay tuned!))**


	15. Cold not anymore

**(( Welcome! I have nothing to say about the story, but let me tell you about my day! I'm still studying, so of course I go to school, the first lesson of the day… orientation. We start of far out in the woods with a map and a compass, me and some of my friends are going in one group, because we are terrible at this, we end up getting lost for two hours and my map gets snagged in a random fence… to top it of we walk in a circle and encountered a small swamp, we try to get over it but end up getting wet up to our knees (mind to self: don't wear your only pair of thick socks and softy-pants when out in the woods). Well, so for me, getting back to my room and being able to write is a blessing, I want to thank you for all the support that have been given, thank you! ( btw, I will call Astrid's mother Helga, I could not find her real name) Now have a good read.))**

Chapter 15.

Cold… not anymore.

Astrid walked up to her room. She was very glad to see her parents again, she had spent most of the past month at Hiccup's, while her father treated her mother's wounds that she had achieved at the berserker war.

Her father had invited Hiccup and Stoick to join them for supper, which was nice, to spend a night at home with Hiccup wouldn't be that bad, and to sleep in her own bed again *Heavy breathing*. It was not as soft as Hiccup's, but it was HER bed, HER domain.

She sat down at the bed and started to remove her heavy clothes, her house was fantastic in that way, how cold it ever got outside, inside it was always warm and cozy and there were always bee-wax candles burning, spreading a lovely scent.

She hang her big fur coat on a hook at the wall, together with her stitched cap and gloves.

She raised up and walked over to the table at the other end of the room, she picked up a comb and started to comb her long, golden hair. Her hair was probably the only thing that really made her a girl, she thought. She looked down. "Oh, and those too maybe…"

When she could pull the comb through her hair without it getting snagged she laid the comb at the table and went over to a large coffin at the outer wall, she opened it and searched through it till she found what she was looking for: A long blue dress with golden ribbons at the arms and neck. She didn't like to wear dresses, she thought they were unfitting, bulky and most of all… embarrassing. But she was going to eat dinner with the CHIEF and his son, and besides, the attention she achieved from Hiccup, his eyes burning with love… she could come over it.

She put on the dress, and corrected her hair, she gathered her hair at her back and wired a soft golden wire around it to make it stay in place. The wire was a gift from her mother, she had given it to her at her last birthday.

It knocked on her bedroom door, she looked up scared but relaxed as fast as she saw her mother's face peeking in.

-Come in mom, I'm just getting dressed up.

-You look amazing honey! Why don't you wear that more often?

Astrid sighed. –Because if I do, it won't be special anymore.

Astrid's mother looked at her with tear-filled eyes.

-You don't realize how beautiful you are, but there are others who do… I want to talk with you about Stoick's boy.

-His name is Hiccup…

-Anyways! You're almost adults now, things starts to get more serious. I don't know if you have ever talked about it, but sooner or later he will…

Tears filled her eyes and she smiled happily.

-Sooner or later he will ask you to marry him. And then, I want you to be sure that's what you really want.

Astrid blushed, she had thought of it sometimes, but she had never dared to ask Hiccup if he had. She stepped forth to her mother and embraced her.

-I'm sure. I really love him and I know that he feels the same.

Her mother took hold of her shoulders and tilted her back gently, she dried her eyes from tears with the back of her hand.

-May I help you to make the last touch?

She sat Astrid down at the bed and asked her to wait, she ran downstairs and came back a minute later with a small box full of black rolls. She carefully opened one of them and showed to Astrid.

-This is charcoal mixed with fat, I will apply it to your eyelids. I promise you, you will look fantastic.

Astrid closed her eyes and let her mother do her work, when finished she held up a polished piece of metal that reflected her face. Her mother was right, she looked amazing!

They heard knocking from the front door.

-Do you want to open the door or make a huge entrance?

-I'll go with the entrance…

Her mother smiled and rushed downstairs.

Stoick knocked on the door, he took a step back and waited for someone to answer. When half a minute had passed he stepped forward again and had just rose his fist when the door was pulled open and Ms. Hofferson stood there with a broad smile.

-Good evening Stoick, good evening Hiccup, come in! we got the food ready to serve.

-Thank you Helga, it smells wonderful.

Hiccup nodded politely as he passed her at the door which she held open, he looked around, the hearth was burning and a long table stood next to it, filled to its limit with food. He was just about to open his mouth and ask a question when Helga interrupted him by giving the answer. –Astrid is upstairs, she just wanted to get done with the last of her outfit.' She said and tugged Hiccup lightly in the side.

Astrid heard her name, so she rose up from the bed and slowly started to walk down the stairs, she held up the front of her dress with the tip of her fingers as she walked down the stair with light steps, she looked over at the guests with a happy smile, she saw Hiccup's eyes widen and his ears turned a little pinkish. Even Stoick choked a little.

-Wow! Miss Hofferson, you look astounding, that's the least I can say.' Said Stoick and bowed.

-Thank you chief, you look proper too.

Stoick smiled proudly and flattened his vest with his hands.

Hiccup was out of function, he was lost in her eyes, which was highlighted by black, making her eyes look a little catlike. He took a step forward and pulled her closer with one arm, he kissed her passionately on the lips.

-Astounding is an understatement…

When they looked up they saw their parents smiling at them in a stupid looking way.

-Shall we have some food?' said Helga and gestured to the table.

Stoick took his place at the high seat, Astrid and Hiccup sat close together at one side of the table and Astrid's parents sat at the other side. Helga clapped twice and the party was allowed to start.

Hiccup took a piece of bread, an apple, some chicken and some salted pork. He filled a mug of honey mead and started eating, he watched Astrid as she packed her plate with at least three times as much food as him. She had a huge appetite, but that didn't show tough.

The night was long, and the food just kept coming, after the main meal, Helga started baking sweet flatbreads that was eaten with honey and some sort of minty herb.

When at last the moon was as highest in the sky Stoick rose up, he spoke with a happy and loud voice.

-This was the most pleasant nigh in a very long time, but I now need to leave you. The job of chefing won't stop tomorrow just because I'm tired. Hiccup? You want to stay or want to go home.

-Stupid question dad… I'll gladly pass the night here, if that is fine with you two.

He nodded over at Astrid's parents.

-Of course it's okay!

-Thank you, I promise he will behave.' Said Astrid and giggled.

-Well, good night son, good night Astrid, and you two.' Stoick lifted his arms and hugged both of Astrid's parents. –It have been a wonderful night.

Stoick left and Astrid's parents started to pick in the food to the cleaning area.

Astrid pulled Hiccup closer to her, she guided his hand to the end of her back and slowly whispered in his ear. –Lets go upstairs, we have some unfinished business…

Hiccup's cheeks turned red and he suddenly closed his hand around Astrid's butt and made her jerk a little.

-That sounds almost as good as you look,' he whispered back.

She took hold of his hand and led him up the stairs.

She threw herself onto her bed and pulled him over her, she kissed his face and neck while his hands were slowly traveling down her back to the bump at the bottom.

Astrid looked up at him.' Are you going to sleep with clothes on?' she asked with a flirty voice.

**((Thanks for reading! A review is always welcome, stay tuned!))**


	16. Draw me

**(( Welcome! This chapter contains rough mature content, just a warning… have a good read))**

Chapter 16.

Draw me…

Hiccup sighed, he moved away from Astrid, he started to untie his shirt with his back turned to her. He heard her move in the bed and then her voice, low and calm.

-Draw me… draw me like one of your tail-fins…

He turned around and saw her lying there, she only wore her underwear, which was almost too small to cover the essentials.

He smiled at her. –Of course, but I don't have any paper.

-Behind your back, at the table. The notebook.

He turned around and picked up the book, he turned the chair around so he could sit down while sketching. He started by drawing the bed, her dress lying behind her and the blanket in a mess curled up against the top of the bed. He then sketched her silhouette, lying on her side with one hand supporting her head. He started to draw the face, very accurate, almost lifelike.

He then sighed and looked up at her with a calm and concentrated face.

-I don't know how to draw linen clothes, could we… get rid of that obstacle?

Astrid chuckled, she smiled at him. –No, use your imagination…

-My imagination is not that good…

-You're lying… and besides, I can't reach the knot, if you want it off, you will have to help me.

-Now you're the one who's lying.

-Just get over here!

Hiccup put down the book at the chair and walked over to her, he sat down on his knees beside her and slowly started to untie the knot holding her bra. Astrid was about to turn around and kiss him, when she turned her head he hold up his hand.

-Lay still, or the picture will be false.

He moved his head to her lips and kissed her deeply. He lifted his hand and slid away the cloth covering her breasts.

He left her lips and kissed her neck, her shoulders and her upper chest. When she tried to move he put up his hand, and stared at her with a stern look. He shuffled himself down to where her legs met her body. He started to undo the buttons at the side of her panties and carefully slid them away from under her thigh. He let his hand wander over to the other side of her hip and squished firmly.

He walked back to his chair and picked up the notebook, he looked down at the paper and then at Astrid. His lips parted and he scratched his head with the back of the pencil.

-Your beauty is too great to put down on paper…

-Do your best.' She said and smiled at him.

Hiccup looked down at the paper again and started to fill in the details on her body, the smooth bumps on her chest, and the angle of the legs, the shadow she cast down on the bed, and the beautiful curve from her shoulders down to her hips. He carefully drew every single strain of hair that was flowing down over her shoulder. But the hardest part for him was the area between her legs, he drew it with extremely light lines and shadowed it.

Hiccup smiled at the picture in his hand, he rose up and walked over to Astrid.

-What do you think? Pretty good eyh?

-Absolutely, you get to keep it if you want.

Hiccup laughed a short laugh and then put the book and pen in her hand.

-Your turn, draw me.' He laid back at the bed with his arms behind his head and his bare torso facing the roof, his legs hanging over the footend of the bed.

Astrid looked grumpily at him. –You know I can't draw…

-I think you're really good at drawing, I have seen some of the pictures you made that dad saved from the fire.

-Ye, but compared to yours, it looks like she could rise up and walk away any moment. Even the hair is perfect.

-Don't compare, what would I be if I compared myself to any other viking?

Astrid sighed, she put down the book on the floor beside the bed.

-Okay, just stay in that position… and close your eyes…

-M'kay…

Astrid jumped of the bed and quietly sneaked over the other end of the bed, she stood there for a second, focused her aim and jumped, she landed with her legs over Hiccup's stomach, she quickly put her hands around his waists and presses them down in the matrass.

Hiccups eyes was now wide open, he looked up at her face that was right above his.

She looked at him with a determined look, a curved smile of success decorated her face.

Hiccup moved his eyes away from hers and looked down at her body, she was still fully nude.

-How about we skip that picture… and I give you something else instead?' she said.

Hiccup swallowed, he nodded at her and she let go of his wrists. She put her hands around his cheeks and bowed down to kiss him. In turn Hiccup's hands had reached up to cover the bumps at her chest, he massaged them softly while kissing her, one of his hands left her chest and went down to her seat, he stroke the end of her back gently and firmly squished her butt.

He took hold of her shoulders and slammed her around so he sat over her. She closed her legs around his back and held her arms around his neck while pulled her up, she pressed her mouth hard against his and let her tongue twirl around his.

He laid her back down and moved his hand down to her crotch, he carefully teased her with one finger, and slowly put in in, he moved it slowly up and down. Astrid tilted her head downwards and let out a quiet moan, still holding one arm around Hiccup's neck. Her other hand was busy loosening his belt. When he heard her moan he added another finger. Astrid bit her lip, her eyelids fluttered and her breathing became heavy.

She shivered and loosened her grip from his neck, she laid down on the bed and curled her fingers around the bed sheet.

Hiccup crawled down, he kissed the end of her stomach and went down even further, he gave her a light kiss at the small "pearl" like thing. He then lay to the side of her and ones again put his hands behind his head. Astrid rolled over to him, she kissed his neck while pulling down his loose pants. She moved down and put her lips around it, she slowly moved her head up and down, when she was on her way down she carefully scraped her teeth lightly over the top of it, she felt how Hiccup shivered, he stroke her hair while tilting his head back and sighing loudly. Astrid lifted her head, she crawled to the other side of him on her knees and hands. She wiggled her butt at him while biting her lip.

Hiccup jumped of the bed, he walked over to stand behind her and gently grabbed her hips, he slowly pressed it in and started to move back and forth.

Astrid jerked, she lowered her head and shoulders. She took hold of the blanket and flexed her fingers she opened her mouth and a short moan came out, she bit down in one of the pillows not to make too much noise. Hiccup had picked up some speed end was now bumping into Astrid with force. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold for much longer so he pulled out. Astrid finally got time to breath, she turned around and raised to her knees, she put his limb back into her mouth and continued to twirl her tongue around it, at last she felt how he thickened, and the warm ooze came flooding into her mouth. She pulled away, her mouth was full and she had no idea where to get rid of it, so she swallowed. It wasn't very pleasant, a little like swallowing snot…

-We have to get a plan for that…' she said while shaking her head.

Hiccup offered her a hand and helped her up on her feet. He kissed her on her forehead. And held her close.

-Are you going to sleep without clothes?' he asked jokingly.

-If you want me to, then yes.

Hiccup shook his head. –No, put on some underwear at least.' He handed her a very small pair of panties and a thin ribbon of cloth to cover her breasts.

She shook her head. –No, I'll sleep with a shirt on, you have no idea how uncomfortable it is to sleep with a bra.

-Whatever, just come to bed now, I'm tired.

Astrid picked up a wide tunic and laid down beside Hiccup, his arms wrapped around her, she kissed the back of his hand and cuddled up closer to him, she closed her eyes and fell asleep. It would be a wonderful night…

**(( Thanks for reading… Oh gosh! This chapter turned out a bit more… "Describing" than I thought it would, I'm sorry for that. Well, a review is always welcome. Stay tuned.))**


	17. Getting stronger

**(( Welcome, I just wanted to give a big "Thank You" to everyone who have read my series, and a special thanks to those who have left a review, I really appriciates it, though im shits at answering them. Unfortunately, I have no rightspeling program while writing this, so im sorry if there are some major flaws. Now have a good read!))**

Chapter 17.

Getting stronger.

Astrid woke up in her cozy bed. Hiccup was already awake, ge gently stroke her hair and smiled at her.

-Good morning, love.' he said softly.

Astrid nuzzled him carefully, she slid one arm under him and pulled herself closer to him.

He in turn laid a hand around her back and held her close too. Astris sertanly wasn't a morning person, she would gladly stay in bed the whole day if there werent anyone to push her up, mostly her mom over the years, and now Hiccup. She let her mind flow away as her eyelids closed again, she half dreamed half thought about a future with Hiccup, A big house, children running around the house, playing with their dragons. And the cheifing, she would be the most respected woman in all of Berk. Her eyes shot open as she felt him place his hand on her chin.

-Are we going to get out of bed today?' he asked with a sweet voice.

-Murgllllll...

-Is that a yes or a no?

-I'm not letting go, I'll be here all day, and as long as I'm holding you, you will to...

-Oh ye? Well, you have been in bed for two months... and I have been out working, who's the stronger you think?

Chills ran down Astrid's back, he was right, she hadn't done any exercise in almost two months, her muchles had withered, she was now weak...

She looked up at Hiccup with fear in her eyes.

-I need to train! I need my axe! Hiccup, let me go! We need to find my heavy gear!

Astrid jumped out of bed, she jumped into her normal clothes, pulled her furcoat around her and ran down the stairs. Her parents sat by the fire.

-Good morning honey, where are you go'n? You want some breakfast?

-I don't have time for that! I need to go training! See you in the afternoon.

Hiccup came walking down the stairs, he looked confused at Astrid's parents, he raised his shoulders and shruged in confusion.

-Did she say where she were going?

-Trainin', Do you want some breakfast?

-Maybe later, I feel that I need to find Astrid first.

Hiccup swung his thick cloak over his back and rushed out of the house. He saw Astrid heading towards his house where she had left her axe and her shoulderpads.

He started to jogg to her. Keeping the cloak tight around him. The air was biting cold and every breath hurt a little.

Astrid stopped at the big front door and knocked, when no one opened she entered. Moment later Hiccup reached the top of the hill where his house was located, he opened the door and walked upstairs to find Astrid in the middle of dressing, she had just snapped the last lock at her armour and now looked up at him with her hands in a loose grip around her heavy axe's shaft.

-Why in such a hury?' he asked and made a worried expression.

-You said it yourself, I have been sleeping for two months! Im withered!

-You still aren't well, you could hurt yourself by training, it was wrong of me to mock you, I'm sorry.

-Ye, but you're right.

Hiccup smiled in his Hiccup-y way, he stroke her cheek with the back of his fingers.

-Atleast, let me help you, we can train together.

Astrid tilted her head and held his hand between hers.

-Okay, but I won't stop if you faint out of exoustion.

-Haha. Deal.

Hiccup put on his own armour, he took an axe from his father's weapon rack downstairs. And together they walked outside.

Astrid swung her axe a few times over her head, just to be sure she still could handle it, she then looked at Hiccup.

-Today, we will go for a jogg in the deep snow, we will end up in a clearing where I'm usually training, we will throw some axe and have some physical exercise.

Hiccp nodded nervously, he wasn't very used to training, the only exercise he did was flying and gliding, and working in the forge of course.

-Can't we bring the dragons? I Havn't seen Toothless in a while, he will be exited, and then we can take a fly around the island afterwards.

-Good idea! Where is Toothless? He wasn't at your room.

-Surely up at the great hall, begging for food or something.

-Okay, go find Toothless, and I'll go readdy Stormfly for the flight back, see you here in a moment.

Hiccup nodded, he took hold of her hand and the walked down the hill together, Astrid turned right and he turned left. Hiccup started the long climb up to the great hall. When he at long last got to the top he opened the big doors and was met by at least two dozen faces looking at him, amongst then was his father, and Toothless. Hiccup raised his hand and waved at his dad and the other people standing around the big table. He walked up to Toothless and scratshed his black cheek, he laid a hand on the dragon's head and lead him out of the hall.

The icy cold wind ones again hit them in the face but Hiccup mounted up and the slim black dragon made a leap up in the air and they slowly glided down to the Haddoc house. In the same moment as they landed Astrid's head showed over the edge of the hill, and beside her walked a beautiful blue Nadder.

-Readdy to go sweety?

-Anytime Astrid.

Hiccup jumped off of Toothless and they started the seemingly endless jogg, Both of them panted heavely after just about ten minutes, they ran past raven point, through "Toothless cove" and up at the other side of it. When they got up the steep path they sat down for a moment, Astrid shook her head in dissatisfaction.

-This is terrible! We have been running for twenty minutes and im alreaddy dead tired!

Hiccup didn't answer, he was bussy trying to breath, after a moment he gathered himself and turned to Astrid.

-I have never... NEVER...! been this tired. How were you able to do this almost every day?

-Training... thats the key, when you have done this about ten times, then you get addicted.

-Sounds stupid, this cant be good for anything.

Astrid hit him on the shoulder. Unfortunately, it probably hurt her more thann him since we wore his armour. She started to step on the place, she then smacked Hiccup's butt with her palm and started to run again.

Hiccup jerked a little from the smack, then sighed and started to run after his girl.

Twenty more minutes, then they reaced the end of the forest and in front of them lay a vast field.

Astrid grabbed her axe from her back and started to make sure the edges was shart enough...

Stromfly emerged from the sky, she landed near Astrid and nudged her lovingly, Astrid pated her head and made a signal for her to lie down. Hiccup looked around, looking for any signs of Toothless, he had disapered when they ran throug the cove. There was a small cliff behind them, one of the few colours left exept wite, the black rock was halfly covered in snow that had been blown against it from the sea. Hiccup turned to Astrid to ask her if she had seen Toothless when suddenly the black rocks changed figure and the Night fury leaped down atop of him, he growled playfully and licked Hiccup's back and neck with his big pink tongue.

Hiccup didn't even bother to move, he just murmured something and then Toothless stepped away and looked at him with a teasing expression on his dragonic face.

Hiccup took of his helmet and emptied it of snow along with his hair. He picked up some snow in his hands and squised it into a ball and threw it at the black dragon. He turned back to Astrid and reddied his axe.

-What's the target?

-You see the big oak over there?

-Yep... not very hard... what range?

-As short as you need.' she said and smiled teasingly.

Hiccup bent his arm backwards and hurled the axe with all his force, it barely cut into the tree and slowly slipped out of it and fell into the snow.

-What about that for a first cast?

Astrid laughed, she bent backwards, gathering strength in her legs and arms. She spun around and hurled the axe with force. It cut into the tree vertically and the axe-blade dugg in about four inches.

-What about that for a first cast?' she mimiced and smiled at him.

-Well, at least you know what to do. I just throw.

-I can teach you! Then you too will understand the value of a battle-axe. Their good for everything.

-Maybe, I mean, I tourtured you with boring drawing lessons. This is just payback I guess.

Astid looked grumpily at him.

-Axes aren't boring when you lernt to know them... Now, go get the axes.

Hiccup walked over to the tree and pulled out the axe from the tree, then lifted his own up from the ground and walked back to Astrid. He gave her her axe and calmly looked at her.

-So, show me how to use an axe...

She looked at him with joy in her eyes.

-Sure, your axe is a single-edged one, so you will need to be more precise when you let go of it.

If now you stand like me, two hands on the handle and your back towards the target, move your right leg back a little.

Hiccup did as he had been told, in the next second Astrid slowly turned around.

-When you turn around, you transmits the weight from your left leg to your right, then swing the axe a half round around your head and when your hands are in the same level as your face, you let go with both hands. Like this.

Astrid twirled around and burried her axe in the middle of the oak's trunk.

Hiccup did the same, he felt how he moved too slow, therefore didn't generate enough force to get a good throw, but he let go of the handle anyways. The axe spun around in the air and hit the tree with a dull thud. But this time it stayed in the tree. Astrid aplouded him, she walked forth and colected the axes, and the training continued. They threw axe until their arms were sore, then they did some more exercises, like pushups and situps, they even invented a new position that Astrid jokingly called hiccups: pushups with only one hand and the one opposite leg in the ground while the other two limbs was stretched out to the sides, it looked really stupid but it was hard, so surely it was good for something...

After the long day, as the sun started to set, they mounted their dragons who had patiently waited at them for the whole day. They leaped into the air and soon enough they flew along the coast.

When they came back to Berk it was pitch dark, the only guidelight they had was the large torches at the main square. They landed, Astrid dismounted Stormfly and walked closer to Hiccup, he bent down to the side and stroke her hair.

-First night without you...' he said with sorrow in his voice.

-It'll be cold...' she said, sounding ecually sorry.

They leaned closer and shared a deep kiss, they closed their eyes and enjoyed the moment, like this was the last time they would meet.

Hiccup was the first to break the kiss, they stared into each others eyes.

-You need to taked a bath...' they said at the same time.

-Thanks for that...' again in sync.

They looked at each other again, and the same thought ran through both of their heads.

-One day, I will marry you...' said Hiccup, too quiet even for Astrid to hear, but she saw his lips move.

-What?

-Nothing, just the most important question ever...

Astrid looked curious at him. -What question?' she said with glittering eyes.

-I'll tell you... soon... don't you worry.

He leaned closer again and quickly kissed her on the lipps.

-See you tomorrow my love, sleep well.

-Same for you Haddoc, sleep well.

They turned and parted ways, Astrid walked down to Stormfly's nest and carefully made her dragon cozy. The red colour on her cheeks refused to leave, part of it was from the cold, but mostly from the words she had read from Hiccups lips.

She walked over to her house door, she kicked it open and danced inside with a broad smile, her parents looked a bit scared at her, this had never happened before.

-You alright honey?

-Yup! It'll be a real good week! You'll see!

Her parents looked confused at each other but Astrid didn't care, she hung a huge cauldron filled with snow over the fire and prepared for a hot bath.

Hiccup got up to his house. He opened the door and was immediately met by his father.

-I saw ye'r note son, thers a big bucket half full with cold water out by the cleaning area. Take this cauldron and you'll have a good bath.

-Thanks dad. I'll cook some food later, if you want.

-Sounds good.

Hiccup took the big, warm, heavy cauldron. He dumped it's containments down in the big bucket. Just big enough for him to sit in with his legs curled up agains him. As he sat there in the warm water, skrubbing his back with a hard brush, he thought about what he had just done. He would have to be up at the forge this week... thats for sure, probably using up all of Gobber's last gold too.

He leaned forward. And the biggest task, to ask for everybodys blessing. He sighed.

-Astrid Hofferson, will you marry me?' he whispered to himself.

**(( Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it, because I sertenly did. My sister gave me the great idea to recoment a song to the text, so from where they part ways the last time, listen to Ed Sheeran's "Kiss me". A rewiev is always welcome. Stay tuned!))**


	18. Sparring

**((Welcome. As I'm lying here in my room at the school, the rain clattering against the windows and with a warm cup of tea in my hand, I thought; Today's a good day fro writing. Now, have a good read.))**

Chapter 18

Sparring.

Hiccup woke up to Toothless standing over him, he looked eager at him and flexed his wings a little, showing Hiccup that he wanted to take a flight.

Hiccup slowly crawled out of bed, he put on his winter clothes and the flight gear over that. Together they jumped out of the room and sprung to the skies. They flew over the fields that they had been training on the day before. The tracks in the snow was still there, meaning that the night had been calm, so was this morning. They flew over the mountains to the north and circled around the high, pointy mountain tops. The sky was clear, not a cloud in sight and the sun stood high, not giving away any warmth tough. They turned back and a while later they landed on the roof of Hiccup's house. Just as Hiccup had placed all the gear back in its place he heard knocking on the door. He rushed down and opened the door. In front of him stood Astrid, her hair flowing down both her shoulders and her head was covered in a large hood. She looked at him with an enthusiastic smile across her face.

-Good day love! Ready for a workout?

-Uh… good day Astrid, eam… workout? Again?

-Ye, of course! You don't get fit after one day of training.

-N-no, you don't… but…' Hiccup massaged his arms that was still sore from yesterday's workout.

-Can't we do something else today, like… not throwing axes or doing "hiccups"?' he asked with an excusing smirk.

-Sure, what do you propose?

The last word sent a sting right through Hiccup's brain.

-I- Uh… sparring! You know, since you have started to teach me how to throw axe, how about you teach me how to fight too?

-That's a great idea! What gear will you use?

-My flight armor… I suppose…

-Sure, I'll go see if my mom have any full-covering armor at home…

Just as Astrid turned around she felt a hand on her shoulder, it pulled her back and spun her around.

Hiccup leaned closer and quickly kissed her on the nose.

-You don't have to go home for that. You already got one.

-Oh, where?' she looked at him with a skeptical look.

Hiccup took her hand and led her to the back of the house, to a shack where they kept the firewood. He opened the door and stepped inside.

-Don't you remember my gift to you?

-Ye, but the "Nadstrid" got stolen at Outcast island, Dagur's men carried it away to gods know where.

-Well, last week my dad sent some ships to scavenge, in one of the dungeons they found this.

He ripped away a cloth from a rack at the end of the building.

-You got it back!' Astrid shouted with joy in her voice. She jumped up into Hiccup's embrace.

-Yep, the whole set. I even modified it a little.' He handed her the cloak and pointed at the end of it. –There are now a row of razor sharp "feathers" at the end of it, if you spin around you will become a twirling blade.

-Cool…

-Yep, what do you say? A little sparring down at the academy?

-Let's just get dressed up first.

Astrid piled herself up with the armor and they walked up to Hiccup's room. They got dressed properly and woke Toothless up, together they flew down to the academy on the back of Toothless.

Hiccup had brought his shield and they had stopped by the forge to get some blunt weapons, not to hurt each other.

While at the forge Hiccup told Astrid to find a weapon of every kind, while she was busy looking through the storage room he went into the office, where they kept all the valuables. He opened the box where they kept the precious metal like gold and silver. There were only one bar of gold left, and two of silver. He sighed heavily, either he had to make no mistakes while making the rings, or he had to spend lots of time by the river panning for gold…

He closed the box again and walked out to Astrid who was already sitting atop of Toothless with her arms full of weapons. And now they were down at the former killing arena.

Astrid as predicted held an axe in her hands she looked over to Hiccup who wielded a short sword and his own shield.

She nodded at him and put the helmet over her head, then she charged, she leaped in the air and swung her axe in a wide swipe over her head. The axe hit empty air as Hiccup spun to the side and took a step away from her. She quickly recovered and rushed at him again swinging her axe furiously. Hiccup blocked her strikes with his shield and made a try to hit her legs with his sword. It missed as Astrid used the gap between the axe-wings to push the shield down onto his sword and thereby locking it between the shield and the ground. She tried to bend her axe down to rip Hiccup to the ground but he was too quick. He released the grappling mechanism in the shield and hit her legs, she fell forward, losing grip of her axe as she fell. Hiccup let go of the shield and rolled to the side, he jumped to his legs and pointed the tip of his sword at her in a gesture that offered her the choice to yield. She stared at him with rage burning in her eyes. She sat up, looking at him, the all of sudden she rolled to the side, grabbing her axe and in the blink of an eye she cut herself loose and sprung to her feet.

Now she had taken his greatest advantage away from him, so now she would certainly win.

She ran at him with her axe raised, she swiped it sideways in height of his stomach but again the axe hit nothing. She used the force of the axe to spin around another lap and this time she aimed vertically. The axe slide along the edge of Hiccup's sword as he deflected the hit. Astrid pulled back and thrusted with the top of the axe at his head, but it was blocked by his sword. Hiccup backed off a little, he pointed the tip of his sword down at the ground and waited for her next move. Astrid rushed at him again, swinging her axe in deadly arches over her head. Hiccup waited for her to get close until he stepped aside and swung his sword down at her feet. The impact was heavy, Astrid tumbled on the ground as the sword hit her ankles, when she rose up again she saw, to her delight, that the sword had shattered, Hiccup now held a two inched long, useless blade in his hands. He looked down at it in chock, but Astrid would not give up, she grabbed her axe and rushed at him again, leaping in the air and knocking him over, she stood over him with the axe blades pinning him to the ground. She took of her helmet and smiled at him with a furious grin.

-Do you, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, yield?!

-I yield… why did you have to say my full name?

The rage washed of her as fast as she heard his voice.

-I found it fitting…' she said and lifted the axe away from his throat. She extended him a hand and helped him to his feet.

-This was actually really fun!' Hiccup exclaimed.

-Ye, we should do this on a regular basis…

-Every Monday and Friday?

-Sounds good to me.

Hiccup took off his helmet, he looked deep into Astrid's heavenly blue eyes and as if a cosmic force affected them, they slowly leaned closer to each other's faces and their lips locked into a caring kiss.

The time diapered. Astrid's hands turned numb and she lost grip of the axe, her hands wandered up to his face, stroking away a lock of hair from his face.

Hiccup thought back on the box in the forge… yep, I'll definitely will be needing that gold…' he thought to himself and smiled in the kiss.

**(( Thanks for reading, This chapter was a little short maybe… but I hope it'll do.**

**A review is always welcome. Stay tuned!)) **


	19. Gold is thicker than blood

**(( Welcome! I have nothing special to say so let's get down. Have a good read!))**

Chapter 19

Gold is thicker than blood.

'A month later'

The heat at the forge was unbearable, Hiccup wiped the sweat from his forehead. He kept on hitting the red-glowing sword at the anvil while mumbling all sorts of curse words in irritation. The queue of Vikings was endless and it only seemed to grow. Everyone wanted their weapons sharpened for tomorrow's big hunt, and as usual, every damn one of them waited till the last moment. Gobber walked past him and patted him gently on the back.

-Ye'r doi'n a goo' work. Ai can take ov'a d'e anvil for ye, if ye cover the front.

Hiccup nodded thankfully and gave the big ol' viking a friendly slap on the shoulder. As he walked over to the front desk to take the next order he heard Gobber's voice again.

-Can ye find someone t'e go get ye'r father? We might need another hand in 'ere.

-Umm… sure, if I see anyone I'll ask.

To his relief, Tuff and Ruff walked past just a minute later, they carried their glaives over their shoulders and were chatting excitedly. Hiccup raised his voice to be heard over the crowd.

-Ruff! Tuff!' the twins looked up at him.

-Ye!?' said Ruff and smiled at him.

-Can you two go find my dad? He should be down at the docks and send him here?

-Sure we can!' said Tuff and raised his closed fist with only the thumb sticking up.

Hiccup nodded at him and the looked down again, ready to take the next order.

Two hours later, the crowd was still there, Stoick stepped inside the sweaty forge.

Hiccup looked at him with an exhausted look. –What in the name of Thor took you so long?

-Ah, trader Johann is here. He got a ship full of goods.

As Hiccup heard that name his jaw dropped, he quickly put on his shirt, grabbed two newly made axes and slipped out of the forge to both Gobber and his father's disapproval.

He ran down the steep path down to the docks and saw Johann surrounded by a small crowd of people. He rushed onto the ship and shook Johann's shoulder violently.

-Johann! I'll give you these two extra sharp, extra strong axes for as much gold as you can offer!

-Oh, hello Hiccup, now don't get too hasty, I just sold a bunch of gold to a fella a moment ago. He was headed to the forge.

-Nooooo! Why did you do that?

-First come, first served, but I still have four bars left, it'll add up to one kilo in total.

-You get one axe for that.' Hiccup snapped.

-Okay… why so eager Hiccup? What are you making?

Hiccup looked sorry, he realized that he had behaved awful.

-Sorry Johann, I didn't mean to be rude, but I really NEED this material.' He leaned closer to Johann's ear and whispered the cause of his craving.

Johann smiled broadly and raised his hands to the sky in cheer.

-Aah! Such a lovely thing! I'm so happy for you. Here, look.' Johann opened a small lockbox and showed its containments to Hiccup.

-Give me the axes and you get the gold and…' he was quiet for a second, like considering his choice. –And you may choose two of these…' he continued and lifted the box closer to Hiccup.

Hiccup's eyes suddenly filled with tears hugged Johann hard, he gently took the box from the trader's hands and sat down at a barrel behind him to look through the containment.

Johann put the four small bars of gold in Hiccup's lap and then turned back towards his other costumers.

Hiccup poked with his finger through the box, it was filled to the brim with gems and precious stones, from polished quarts to pure diamond. But it was two of the stones that really caught his attention. One was a small emerald, not much bigger than a ring in a chainmail and the other one were a smooth polished sapphire, in the color of the sky, and/or the color of a certain girl's eyes.

He laid them in his open palm and walked over to Johann with the box and the two gems in his hands. He showed them to Johann and the old trader winked at him.

-Good choice master Hiccup, it's a pleasure making business with you.

-Thank you Johann! May the God's blessing be upon you.' Hiccup said and wiped a tear from his eye.

Hiccup walked back up to the forge, with the gold in his pockets and the gems held tight in his hand, he walked through the backdoor and into the office, he laid the materials at his tinker-table and put his shirt over it.

When he walked out into the main room he noticed that the crowd had grown smaller, probably because of the news of trader Johann.

Gobber looked at him with a sour face. –N' were did yooo go?

-I-I had to get a special thing from Johann, before he sold it.

-Well, we'ave sold a lot up here too, now you take the anvil.' Gobber took off his big leather gloves and pressed them against Hiccup's chest, then strutted over to the front desk.

Stoick stared at Hiccup with an intense gaze. He stopped to sharpen the sword he was holding and cleared his throat.

-Hiccup, I can understand why you leaved the shop, but it was irresponsible of you…

-Dad, don't make this into a big deal…' Hiccup pleaded.

-I'm not going to apologize, you are an adult now, and therefor you got more responsibilities, you got a work here at the forge, you are the dragon-training master, and most importantly, you're going to be a chief! You can't just run of whenever you feel like it.

-Dad, this was an emergency! You'll understand when I tell you.

-Why not now? We have time…

-Not here, there is too many people.

Stoick looked at him with a curious look.

-Does it concern the village?' he asked.

-No… yes… maybe… I'll tell you later.

Stoick frowned and returned to sharpen the sword.

At long last, the evening fell, Gobber closed the window shutters and shooed off the people still remaining. Stoick had left a little earlier to steer up down at the docks so now Hiccup and Gobber were alone at the still hot forge.

-Gobber, I'm sorry for… earlier.

-No harm done lad, but as ye'r father said, ye can't just run off when ye want, ye 'ave responsibilities now.

-I know that, it was an emergency, it won't happen again.

Gobber nodded with a pleased smirk on his face. –Get yerself home now lad.

-Gobber, can I ask you something first?

-Go ahead.

-You have taught me everything I know, except one thing… Can you teach me how to make gold rings?

Gobber, who stood with his back turned to Hiccup turned around with a sheepish smile.

-An' wha', do ye need gold rings for, Hiccup?

-I, uh… why do you need to know?

-So it has not'n te do with a blonde girl with beautiful eyes?' the old viking said with a fake surprised voice.

-H-how did you know?

-Ye'r not very discreet, if I can put it tha'd way.

-You're right, I'm going to ask Astrid to marry me. I need to make the two finest rings in all of the known world. That's why I ran to Johann, to get some more gold, since we only had one bar left in the shop, and I also got some jewels.

Gobber stroke his beard with his one good hand.

-Ye'll be needi'n the width of her finger, to make a mold of clay, I understand tha'd ye'll be wanting te forge the rings yerself, but I can help you get the molds and materials ready.

Hiccup jumped into the embrace of his friend he hugged him hard.

-Thank you Gobber, I almost can't believe I'm doing this.

-So, so. We'll begin tomorrow while everyone is out hunti'n, ye need te get Astrid's finger measurements.' Gobber turned to the table he was leaning against and pulled out a tray with lots of small rolls, he took one out and handed it to Hiccup.

-Make her poke a hole inte te clay, and do et in a smooth way, don't want to spoil te surprise.

-Ones again Gobber, thank you!

-Always welcome Hiccup, now ge'h yerself home an tell ye'r dad the goo news!

Hiccup ran down the hill, he felt how his cheeks were turning red and the butterflies started to fly around in his stomach. He entered the "Haddock house" and was immediately met by his father's figure in the doorway.

-Dad, before you say something, let me tell you what I could not before.

Stoick was about to open his mouth to say something put the face that Hiccup gave him made him shut it again.

-Dad, the cause that I ran down to Johann today… I really needed some material, and not the usual like paper or ink, but I needed gold…

-What on eart would YOU need gold for?

-Shhhhh, I'll tell you. I got four bars of gold and as a bonus I got two gems.

Stoick's lips curved into a smile as he started to understand where this were going.

-Dad, I need to ask you a really important question, the most important one you'll ever hear from me.' Hiccup drew for air. –Will I have your blessing when I ask Astrid Hofferson to marry me?

A thundering laughter boomed from Stoick's chest, he lifted his son by the shoulders and swung him around like he was a small child, he laughed and laughed and Hiccup could see the tears of joy flowing down his cheeks. Stoick pulled his son close and hugged him hard.

-By the Gods Hiccup! You'll have my blessing a thousand times over! By Thor have I waited for this day?!

Hiccup laughed nervously, the joy he felt was overwhelming and he was afraid he was going to faint. His father put him down at the floor again.

-Now I certainly understand why you rushed off, and it was the right thing to do. Will you go to Astrid's parents tonight, or another day?

-Maybe the day after tomorrow, I want the rings to be finished when I ask them.

-I see. It'll be hard to fall asleep now, but unfortunately, we have to. The big hunt is tomorrow, and I'll be leading it. Good night son, and the Gods bless your path.

Hiccup walked up the stairs, Toothless lay on his stone-bed and slept peacefully. Hiccup pated his head gently and hugged his neck, then went to bed to take of his prosthetic.

When he heard a thud near the rooftop door. He rose up and tilted the shutter to the side, down at the ground stood a small figure dressed in furs. She waved at him and whispered between her teeth: Don't you have a rope or something?

And we can probably figure out how that night went on. (Chapter 3.2)

**(( Thanks for reading, I really hope you enjoyed the chapter, full hell broke out as I was writing it in my room, so that's why it's got up so late.** **A review is always welcome. Stay tuned!))**


	20. Unbearable questions

**((Welcome, nothing special to say, so let's have a good read!))**

Chapter 20

Unbearable questions.

The morning was announced by a sharp horn-thrust. In every house in all of Berk the people began to get ready for the big hunt. Hiccup pumped up from his bed and landed on his foot… he fell flat on the floor when he realized he hadn't put on his peg-leg. A small hand gently grabbed around his shoulder and Astrid jumped down from the bed so she was on the same level as him.

-Why did you do that sweetie?

-Oh, I had a bad dream… I got scared out of bed.

Astrid hugged him and placed a kiss behind his ear.

-What was the dream about?

-You… and me, I dreamed that I had lost you.

Astrid shrugged and hugged him harder.

-No need to be afraid, You'll never loose me.

Hiccup smiled calmly and with the help of Astrid he sat up at the bed again to put on his prosthetic. He looked around the room and his eyes fell upon the roll of soft clay. He reached for it and held it towards Astrid.

-Can you help me for a moment? Me and Gobber will be staying home over the hunt, we have a lot to do at the forge, and amongst those things are making sprints for a wagon, I figured that your fingers should be the perfect width. Can you just poke four holes in this clay, just straight down, with every finger except the thumb please?

-Um… ye, sure I can. Astrid put her finger down into the clay and Hiccup marked every hole with a small symbol, just to keep them apart.

When she was done, Hiccup leaned closer to her face and kissed her softly on the lips.

-Thank you dear, you are really helpful.

-Doing my best I suppose.' Astrid rose up from the bed and put on her clothes. She was stunningly beautiful, even when she was completely covered in thick clothes.

-See you tomorrow Hiccup, wish me luck with the hunt.

-I pray to the Gods, see you tomorrow darling.

Astrid blew him a kiss and walked down the stairs, she bowed before Stoick who was trying to walk up the stairs. When Astrid had left and closed the door behind her Stoick walked up the stairs to his son's room.

-How did she get in?' he asked.

Hiccup pointed at the rooftop door and walked over to Toothless.

-Hmm, she knows that she just need to knock on the door, right?

-Yep, but maybe not in the middle of the night.

-That's true. So son, I'm heading out for the hunt, there are some grilled chicken downstairs and a mug'o mead.

-Thanks dad, see you tomorrow, may the Gods be with you.

Stoick nodded and turned around he was just about to close the door when he heard Hiccup's voice again.

-And dad, keep an eye on Astrid, don't let anything harm her.

-I will, the gold won't be wasted.' He said and walked down the stairs.

Hiccup walked down to the main room alongside Toothless, he shared his chicken with him and threw him a bucket of fish too. Then they saddled up and took some short laps around the island. When they landed again the village was empty. Only the elders and a handful of people was left, and up at the hill where the forge was located, he saw a big viking waving at him. He ran up the hill and greeted Gobber with a polite bow.

-Good day Gobber, let's get the ring-making started, I got the finger measurements.

He gave Gobber the roll of clay. –Goo', which one is which?

-The one with an R over it is the ring finger.

-Okay, let's geh this done now.

Gobber tilted a container filled with melted iron into the holes. He then sat it aside for it to cool. Under the time he chopped the gold into smaller pieces and put them into another container and put it over the fire.

He reassembled a vise and put it atop of the anvil. He took the clay molds and dipped them in a bucket of water so that they would cool of quicker. He smashed the clay and out fell a finger made of metal.

-Soo, now put tha'd in te vise, ye need to make a rings of clay around it. Be as creative as ye can, but it has te be wearable.

Hiccup nodded, he took a chair from the office and placed it close to the vise, he collected some needles and small pieces of scrap metal to help him shape the clay as he wanted. He started off by making the base, a smooth, round ring, then he added a net pattern over it, he made a socket for the gem, and shaped a gem out of clay. After some hours of polishing, fixing, making it over and over again he finally had the perfect shape of their rings.

Gobber took the clay rings and placed them in a small cup, then filled the cups with molten iron.

-Now, we wait for de iron to become solid, , then we'll saw it in the middle, horizontal. Clear te edges, put in te gems and pour gold into te molds.

-Thank you Gobber.' Hiccup said in awe.

*An hour later*

The moment of truth had come, Hiccup carefully sawed down into the chunk of iron, it went very slowly and it made a terrible sound, but at long last, the mold fell apart.

The clay ring fell to the floor and shattered, the small "legs" that had held it centered was still stuck in the bottom of the mold, so Hiccup poked them out with a needle. He carefully placed the small emerald in the fitting socket, he put the "bottom" piece over it and then carefully poured the liquid gold into the holes.

Hiccup breathed out heavily he put the gold container back at the embers in the hearth.

Gobber stepped forward and laid a hand on his shoulder.

-Goo' work… I hope ye do'n forget me when ye make rings fer ye'r wife in de future.

Hiccup blushed. –I'll never forget you Gobber, I will raise a statue in your honor when you pass on to Valhalla.

-De ring should be cool now… but dip it in the bucket just to be sure.' Gobber said and pointed over at the vise.

Hiccup grabbed the mold with a tong and dipped it in the water. He pulled the two parts of iron apart and out fell a golden ring with a flat emerald etched to it.

He picked it up and studied it for a while. –It is beautiful…' he said softly.

Gobber picked up the second mold and gave it to Hiccup, the one he made for himself.

Do the same thing with this and I'll help you clean off the waist and polish it up a little.

Hiccup grabbed the iron mold and handed Gobber the ring. And the process started over.

*Late evening*

The hunting party had returned, it was close to midnight. Hiccup glanced at the small boxes in his hands, he took a deep breath then knocked on the door. He heard some muffled voices and then the door opened on well-oiled hinges.

-Good evening Hiccup, what are you doing here so late? Astrid is already asleep.

-Good evening Herr Hofferson, I got something very important to ask, may you and Mrs. Hofferson take a short walk with me?

Astrid's father looked confused, he nodded at Hiccup and went back inside, moment later he and Helga stood dressed up at the doorway.

-Let's just walk to the docks and back again…' Hiccup said and smiled calmly.

The first minute was awkwardly quiet, but when they were far enough from the house that no one in there would be able to hear them Hiccup took tone.

-Mr. and Mrs. Hofferson, you know that I and your daughter have a special bond, we love each other, and my love to her is greater than to any other. And as we both are growing up, it gets more serious.' Hiccup turned around and looked at the two of them, they held hands and Helga was leaning at Herr Hofferson's chest, they looked very pleased and excited.

-I want to ask for your blessing, when I ask her to marry me.' Hiccup finished.

The two grownups shed tears, the pulled him in for a big hug and squeezed him firmly.

-Of course you have our blessing Hiccup! We was hoping for this day to come.

Hiccup released himself from the hug, he duck down in his pockets and pulled out the small boxes. He opened the black one that belonged to Astrid, and showed the containment to her parents. They gasped, and ones again pulled him in for a hug. They walked back to the house. Hiccup stopped right outside the door, he lowered his voice so only Astrid's parents could hear. He took out a small iron ring from his pocket, together with a map.

-Put this ring and map somewhere where she will definitely notice it. And giver her this note too.

He handed them the objects and hugged them lightly.

-Make sure she comes after me tomorrow.' He said and turned around.

He saw the door close, so he turned back home, he had some things to prepare for tomorrow.

**(( Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this fluff love. See you in the next chapter.))**


	21. Not really a chapter but a Thanks

**(( Welcome! This won't really be a chapter, but I want to thank you who are supporting the series, this is for you.**

**I just re-watched HTTYD 2, and man did I almost cry, first time I saw it I was so excited over the new movie that I barely paid any attention to the characters, but as I re-watched it *spoiler alert* I was almost cheering when Hiccup and Astrid sat atop of "Itching armpit", so cute! And I actually cried during Gobber's speech when they sat fire to the boat, so much pain and sadness in his voice. (Only thing that disturbs me is that Dreamworks are so afraid of death, both wen Stoick dies and when Drago dies.)**

**Also, I got a review from someone, asking me to write a chapter where Hiccup almost loses Astrid, you know who you are, it really warmed my heart, thank you, I might do it, but it will take a while in this series. (I can do it in the Hiccstrid singles too.) Thanks for the tip dude, I would also like to thank the guy who pointed out my mistake in uploading the same chapter twice ( 18-19) all the support, all the reviews bad and good are read, noticed, thought about and beloved. As long as you are here I will keep updating, writing new series and more. Love you all, very much. A big thank you (that doesn't wash out). Stay tuned!)) **


	22. It ends where it began

**(( Welcome, today will be a good chapter, I can feel it. Now have a good read))**

Chapter 22.

It ends where it began.

Astrid slowly waked up, it was very tempting to close her eyes again and fall back to sleep but the irritating knocking on the door would not stop.

-Get lost!' she shouted at the door.

-Honey, Hiccup was here a moment ago, he wanted to see you.

Astrid quickly sat up in bed and stroke her hair away from her face. She sighed tiredly and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Why did Hiccup have to be so diligent… and in the morning too!

Astrid closed her eyes for a second, but that resulted in her falling asleep sitting and she tumbled forward and fell on her face. She was too tired to even care, she pressed her legs against the bed-side and pressed herself forward on the floor with her arms hanging beside her. She crawled over to the chair that still stood in the middle of the room since Hiccup's last visit. She collected her clothes that hung over it and put them on with closed eyes. She stumbled towards the door and fumbled while trying to reach the handle.

When she got out of her room she sat down atop of the stairs and started to bump down the steps one by one. Her mother looked at her with an exhausted look when she came down the stairs on her butt.

-Astrid, honey… You're not very "lady-like" when you do that…

-Merghllllll…. *snore*

-Come have some breakfast.

Astrid tilted forward and slid her butt over to the big table, where she crawled up onto her regular seat. A plate of grilled chicken and eggs were pushed up under her face and made her open her eyes a little, she picked up the knife next to her right hand and stabbed it through the chicken, and she lifted it to her mouth and took a bite.

-So, if you open your eyes you will notice the note that Hiccup left.' Said her mother and smiled broadly at her.

Astrid opened her eyes a little more and swept her gaze over the table, just above her plate lay a map, and an iron ring, and a sheet of paper with a message wrote down on it.

She pushed the iron ring away from the paper and read the words scribbled on it.

"_You see iron, but that's not all, from where I shot to where he fell, you'll also find bronze._

_Gather all, both parents and friends and bring them all to where your lips sealed my heart._

_~Hiccup~_

Astrid frowned while trying to make sense of the words, who fell? What shot? And when in the name of the gods did she seal his heart!?

She read through the paper again while taking another bite of her chicken.

-Mom? Did he say where in the name of the gods he went?

-Good baby Thor in a wagon! You got two parts of the puzzle already!' her mother shouted in frustration and pointed at the map and the iron ring.

It suddenly clicked in Astrid's head, -You see iron…'she moved her eyes to the map.

-Where I shot… He must mean where he shot Toothless down! Mom, I need to gather people, he's up to something!

Helga laughed. –He sure is sweetheart…

Astrid rushed upstairs and took on her winter clothes. She jumped out from her window and down at the roof of Stormfly's nest. She lovingly waked her dragon up and put on the saddle.

Astrid flew up to the Haddock house and knocked on the door, and for ones Stoick opened the door, he smiled happily at her.

-Good morning Astrid, what are you doing here so early?

-I- um… Hiccup left me a note, he asked me to gather some people and go look for him… he left a riddle and a map, I think he have figured out something great and wants to make a dramatic thing out of it.

Stoick still smiled, like he knew what she was talking about, as had her mother… something foul was in the air, were they fooling her?

-I'll help you, go find Gobber, I can go get the academy members for you.' Said Stoick and chuckled a little.

Astrid furrowed her brow and quickly mounted Stormfly, she flew to the forge, Gobber already stood at the front desk and smiled when she landed outside near the building.

-Goo mor'n Astrid, No Hiccup with ye?' he said and smiled stupidly.

-Good morning Gobber, Hiccup left me a note and told me to gather a bunch of people and go find him. Stoick said I should take you with me.

-Thd's right, le's go find Hiccup.

Now Astrid was sure they were fooling her… Hiccup would get for this, even though… both her parents and STOICK was in on it, so it had to be a damn good joke…

Astrid flew down on Stormfly and landed on the main square. Her parents had gathered a bunch of friends to the family, and even some relatives, Stoick had gathered the academy members and Gobber came alone.

-What's the first riddle Astrid?' Stoick asked with a booming voice.

-"You see iron, but that's not all, from where I shot to where he fell you'll also find bronze" 'she read out to the crowd.

-From where did he shoot?' Asked Helga.

-Hiccup have only fired ones, and that was up at… the eastern tower!' Astrid exclaimed with an intriguing voice.

She put her heels in Stormfly's sides and made her rose to the sky.

She landed at the cliff top near the eastern tower, she looked down at the map again and then at the note.

-To where he fell…' she mumbled to herself.

The group of people started to descend to the cliff top. Astrid looked up and out over the horizon.

-Raven point!' she shouted happily and pointed at the cliff ridge at the eastern side of the island.

-Okay, let's get there then.' Said Stoick and started to lead the way down the main road.

Astrid pushed Stormfly to the sky and they slowly flew over the group of people at the ground. They were flying close to the treetops and intensely scouted for any traces of Hiccup.

After about twenty minutes of walking they reached a trench in the dirt, and over it lay a tree fallen at half, the tree that Toothless had broken when he crash-landed, in the tree there was an axe etched. At the end of the axe-shaft hung a bronze ring and another note.

Astrid pulled out the axe and swung it over her head a few times, then she ripped off the note and the ring. She read through the first note to let the crowd hear the rest of the riddle.

-"You see iron, but that's not all, from where I shot to where he fell, you'll also find bronze.

Gather all, both parents and friends and bring them all to where your lips sealed my heart."

Then she read the new note.

-_"As the rules of the Thaw-fest always goes, iron is heavy, bronze is too, though the last prize I want to give you…_

_~Hiccup~_

Astrid spoke quietly to herself, trying to figure out the last clue. She looked down at the two rings in her hand, one iron, third prize… one bronze, second prize… and the last prize is…

-Gold! The last prize is gold! Where my lips sealed his heart… that's where I first kissed him… Toothless cove!

Astrid's cheeks were scarlet red as she started to understand what she was looking for.

She jumped off of Stormfly and started running towards the cove. When she saw the steep path leading down to the valley she stopped, she flattened her clothes with her hands and stroke her hair backwards, then she slowly walked down, when she reached the end of the path she stopped, right behind some small bushes that was now naked of leaves. There he stood, his back turned to her, his red-brown hair flowing down to the bottom of his neck, he wore a black mantle, a well-fitting leather outfit, and boots that covered half of his shin and the edges of them were rolled down and secured with a golden pin.

She took a step out of the bushes. He slowly turned around and smiled at her, she walked over to him in the untouched snow. Her cheeks were burning red, she walked slowly and gracefully closer to him, as she was about an arm-length away from him she stopped. The group of people had managed to get to the bottom of the path and were now staring intensely to see what would happen next.

Hiccup smiled, he reached down in his pocket and closed his hand around a small object, he kneeled down in front of Astrid and held out his hand towards her, he slowly opened the small black box and with a soft, calm voice he asked the most important question ever.

-Astrid Hofferson, will you marry me?

Astrid held her hands in front of her mouth, tears were falling from her eyes and she felt how her legs wouldn't be able to support her for much longer as she whimpered out the most important answer ever.

-Yes, I will!

Hiccup gently took hold of her left hand and slid her finger through the golden ring with the green emerald, then he rose up, still holding her hand, he looked down at her and his other hand reached around her back, he tilted his head forward and whispered quietly to her.

-I love you Astrid…

She couldn't express a sound, she gasped and lifted her head so she could look into his eyes that was the same color as the stone in her ring. She parted her lips and moved her head closer to his. Of all their kisses, this one, was what truly meant something.

**(( Thanks for reading! This chapter is a kind of "ending" to this story, the series will continue, just that some changes are made. The next chapter you'll red, Hiccup and Astrid will be married, Snotlout won't be a problem, Astrid will be healed from her wounds, spring have come and a new start for everyone! I hope you liked this chapter, please review and stay tuned!**


	23. A crown of flowers

**(( Welcome. After experiencing a major "writers block" while trying to write about the events after HTTYD 2 I decided that I wanted to keep everyone alive and continue in my own timeline. So ye… wedding! Now have a good read.))**

Chapter 23

A crown of flowers

The spring had slowly crawled back to the shores of Berk and the slopes in the forest was packed with white anemones. The news of Hiccup's proposal had spread like a wildfire and already the following night there had been a great feast held in the great hall.

The two families had decided to wait for the spring before arranging the wedding, and now spring had come. Messengers had been sent out to all their allied clans, and that was about thirty of them.

Right now Hiccup stood on the cliffs overlooking the harbor. He looked out over the sea and carefully watched the handful of ships approaching in the horizon. He patted Toothless on the head and his dragon cooed happily.

-What say you bud? One last flight before the big day?

Toothless puffed his head against Hiccup's leg in agreeal.

Hiccup swung his leg over the back of the black dragon and grabbed on to the handles in the front of the saddle. He kicked his heels lightly at Toothless sides to let him know he was ready to take off. They hadn't more then left the ground when a blue nadder came swooshing over their heads and turned to them just a few meters away from the cliffs.

-Where'ya going darling? Not running away I hope…

-Why would I want to run away? I'm marrying you tomorrow and there is no place I'd rather be than here with you.

-Then why are you out flying?

Hiccup pointed in the direction of the approaching ships, Astrid turned her head and looked in that direction. She looked back at him and nodded.

-Then I take the last flight with you.' She said and smiled.

-It'll be my pleasure.

The sun set as the couple flew to the sky and disappeared over the forest.

Most of the tribes still had trouble with dragons, so the village was emptied of them, they had all flown on vacation on the other side of the forest-y island together with a small group of riders. The legend of "Hiccup the Night wing" had already been widely spread in the archipelago so there was no need to hide Toothless. Most of their world had changed thoughts about the Night furies, after what they had heard about Hiccup they thought that maybe the furies was the one dragon you could actually tame?

Astrid and Hiccup landed in the secret vale where all the dragons were occupied. They greeted the stationer dragon riders and shared a meal with them, also gave them news about what was happening in the village.

When the sun had sunken and the dusk crept in on them they all mounted up, leaving behind two of the more intelligent dragons to keep an eye on the others. Hiccup sat atop Toothless with Astrid's arms wrapped around his chest and her chin tucked in the bow of his neck while the other four riders shared two dragons.

Astrid tilted her head and playfully bit Hiccup in the ear, he shrugged and smiled at her.

-What would I be without you, love?' he whispered.

-Far, far from the island probably…' she whispered back.

That was one hundred percent true, if it hadn't been for Astrid, Hiccup would have left the day he was supposed to kill his first dragon, about five years ago.

He snapped out of his flashback and turned his head towards his soon-to-be wife and kissed her swiftly on the lips.

He looked forward again as Astrid tightened her grip around him. A song was playing in Hiccup's head, a song that his father was hummed from time to time, a song that Stoick had sung to him when he was very small. A song that his mother had wrote before her life had ended.

He smiled to himself… 'A song that was going to play during his wedding'.

The group landed in protection of the dark. Astrid and Hiccup walked down to the harbor where the ships now lay anchored. The "Iron wolf clan" had come, the "Trident clan" had come, "South sails", "Sea slug" "Marauder", even the mighty "High peak" and many others had come!

There were some men left to guard the boats, they looked suspiciously at the two newcomers, especially since there was a night fury walking beside them.

-Good evening gents, I am Hiccup.

The men gasped.

-Can you tell me where to find your chiefs?

-Yes lord Night wing! Most of them is with you father, Stoick the vast, up at the great hall.' Said a man while standing to attention.

-No need for titles my friend, I'm glad you're all here.

The man glanced nervously over at Toothless.

-May I touch him, my lord?

It took a moment for Hiccup to get it he was not used to be called "my lord" or being asked if Toothless could be pated.

-Well, I guess you can…' he shrugged.

Toothless walked closer to the man and tilted his head at him. The man reached his hand out slowly and gently put it at the back of Toothless head.

The man shivered, his face showed clear signs of fear and respect. He breathed in tugs.

Then Toothless opened his eyes, he looked straight into the man's eyes and jumped forward, he knocked the man to the ground hand stood over him, his tongue hanging out and his teeth indented. At first the man shouted in fear, for he believed his time on Midgard was over for sure, but when he opened his eyes again and saw the big dragon smiling at him he let out a little chuckle.

Toothless stepped back again and moved to stand on Hiccup's side.

-What's your name friend?

-Erik, Erik the fish master. Clan South sails.

Erik moved his gaze to the stunningly beautiful girl behind Hiccup.

-And this must be the exquisitely beautiful Astrid Hofferson?' he said softly and bowed deeply.

-Thank you Erik, but you don't need to flatter me.

-Of course not my lady, I'm sorry.

Astrid flinched a lock of hair over her shoulder and straightened her back proudly.

-I could get used to this.' She whispered in Hiccup's ear.

Hiccup nodded and took her hand in his.

-Do you want to walk with us to the great hall? I have never met your chief personally, so if you are willing to point him out for me that would be great.

Erik smiled, then took a step closer to the couple. He reached his hand forth.

-Chief Erik, of the Southern sails clan. It's an honor to meet you lord Hiccup Haddock Night wing.

*Next day*

It was early morning when Hiccup woke up, his father came crashing through the door with a sack over his shoulder. He emptied its containment over Hiccup and smiled broadly.

-Goo' morning son, no time to waste! Put on your clothes and let's go!

Hiccup quickly put on the clothes, there was a lot of linen material in the outfit, fitting for a chief's son, and for a wedding. The clothes was deep blue with red stitches, for his hands he wore polished iron gloves and his shoulders were covered in the same material, shoulderpads that reminded an awful lot like Astrid's. his pants were baggy linen in the color of gray and red. Stoick covered his hands in warmed bee wax and stroke his hands through Hiccup's hair slicking it backwards and he immediately looked damn fancy.

Stoick moved back and held up Hiccup's polished shield so he could see his reflection.

-What do you think son? Looking good?

-I'm… stunning.' He said in awe. Stoick chuckled and put an enormous hand on Hiccups shoulder.

Over at the Hofferson house the events wasn't very different. Astrid had been dragged out of bed, her hair had been done till perfection, she had been bathed in lavender oil and the rarest of the family gems had been pulled out of the closet. Finally her mother came down the stairs with the long beautiful dress, even if Astrid weren't much for dresses she smiled broadly at the sign of this one. At the end of this day she and Hiccup would be a married couple, they would move in to the newly built house at the hill overlooking raven point and everything would be perfect.

Helga walked closer to Astrid, she had tears in her eyes as she held the dress against Astrid's shoulders. It would fit perfectly. All the women in the village had helped out while making it. But it was mostly sewn by Ruffnut and Helga who were the best tailors in all of Berk.

Also Hiccup's outfit was mostly sewn by Tuff and the twin's mother.

Astrid was so stunning, her beauty was indescribable. Carl Hofferson, (Astrid's father) held his arm out for his daughter to take, she laid her arm around his and together they walked outside in the bright sunlight. The people of Berk and the guests from the other clans was making a pathway to the cliffs over the sea. It was a pretty long walk, and the path was winding, to let as many people as possible see the beautiful bride. When they walked past the section reserved for the "South sails clan" Astrid noticed the face of Chief Erik. The previous night had been long, it had started with the couple and Erik taking a few pints of mead, later on they were discussing wildly why you had five fingers instead of six… and after some more hours the monstrously big man called Erik had actually carried both Astrid and Hiccup to their respective houses and handed them to their parents. He was a good man that one, he and Hiccup have seemed to bond well.

Astrid returned her gaze to the path and now noticed her friends from the academy, they were whistling loudly and clapping hands and she now knew it was close to the end of the path.

They stepped around the last corner and her heart skipped a beat.

"This was it, it happened now! She was getting married. Wife of a chief!"

Hiccup smiled at her, there was a small altar built at the edge of the cliff. At the altar stood Elder Gothi, who was the spiritual leader, she would seal their souls to each other. Stoick, the chief of Berk and Father of Hiccup, who would perpetuate them. And Snotlout, who carried the two rings of solid gold.

Carl let go of his daughter's arm and walked to stand beside Snotlout. Tears of pride was falling down his cheeks and he smiled happily at Hiccup.

Hiccup was stunned, it seemed as if Astrid only grew more beautiful for every passing day, but this day, she was so heavenly beautiful that even Freya herself had to be jealous.

He had to use all his will not to grab her in his arms and kiss her violently. She walked up to him slowly, lifting the hem of her dress with the tip of her fingers. She stood facing Hiccup, and he took her hands in his, and lifted them to the height of their waists, then they turned their heads towards Gothi. The old woman tapped her staff in the ground and all the cheering and clapping immediately stopped. The woman who almost never spoke took to word, her voice sounding very much like a crow and she spoke silently. Yet in some strange way her words was heard by all the people gathered.

-Beloved villagers, guests from across the sea. A great day has come, the boy who led us to a new era will today marry the fiercest, and bravest girl currently walking upon Midgard. Mat their path always be blessed by the gods, may they find hope even in the darkest of hours, and may they have many wonderful children!

Gothi waved her hand over her head like she was gathering invisible power, she gestured for the couple to bow down, for she was a very short woman. She twisted her fingers rapidly in front of their faces and suddenly opened it wide, spreading her fingers and pointing her palm at them both. Hiccup felt how some kind of power washed through him, all the nervousness ran of him, the doubts and fears washed away, so for Astrid.

Gothi smiled as she saw the gods blessing had worked. She stepped back and made room for Stoick.

Stoick stepped forth, he had his ceremonial belt and armor and looked very proper. His voice was carried out over the crowd like a strong wind.

-Beloved people of Berk! Beloved guests and allies, we are here today because of these two.

He laid his hands on the couple's shoulders.

-They are young, but have been through a lot, they think they have been tested…' he said with a joking voice.

-They have NO IDEA! Let them get married and they'll have a real challenge!' he said and laughed heartily.

He then switched to be a bit more serious again.

-Hiccup the Horrendous Haddock the Third, do you take Astrid Hofferson the Fearless to be your bride, and to love her in moments of joy and in moments of pain, and protect her from all harm until Valhalla welcomes you?

-Yes, I will.' He answered with a lump in the throat. He glanced nervously at her and smiled.

-Good, Now do you, Astrid Hofferson the Fearless take this Hiccup the Horrendous Haddock the Third to be your groom and to love him in moments of joy and moments of pain until Valhalla welcomes you?

Astrid looked up at Hiccup, she put her hands closed over his and took a step closer, her eyes were glittering in excitement as she uttered the words.

-Yes, I will.

Snotlout stepped forward to the sound of applauds he kneeled down and held the pillow with the rings at Stoick, he picked them up and turned back to the couple. He held the rings between his fingers and slowly slid them onto theirs.

When he stepped back e blinked at Hiccup.

-You may now kiss the bride!

Hiccup didn't miss a beat, as fast as he heard "Y" he pulled her towards him, tilted her head and kissed her deeply, again to the sound of applauds. As they stood there intertwined in each other, partially lost in their own world the orchestra started to play the song Hiccup had told them to (( Now is important that you go to Youtube or any other site with fresh music and listen to Ed sheeran's "Tenerife sea" and listen to the lyrics, thank you))

Astrid looked up, she smiled at the crowd and threw her bouquet of flowers far into the crowd, at the same time Hiccup placed a small crown of whiter roses on Astrid's head. She looked at him again.

-You're the bride of spring, and I will always love you…

Astrid wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

-Lets rule Berk as never before, with a crown of flowers!' she giggled happily.

**(( Thank you for reading! Not my best chapter, I'm sorry, but it'll do. I'm writing this the 31 of October, and tomorrows my birthday, I'm telling you that just for the ego trip. I would also like to ask a favor of you, if you have any idea of a story, or a wish for some special event either for the "Singles series" or "OTWOL" please send me a message, post it in the review section or if you want to give me a more detailed description you can send it via E-mail at Joel-fredriksson **

**Thank you)) **


	24. Gifts and promises

**(( Welcome! ****))**

Chapter 24

Gifts and promises.

After the wedding ceremony the whole village and guests went straight to the great hall, where food and brews were gathered in abound and also where the dance would be held.

Hiccup and Astrid was the first to enter the enormous hall, closely followed by Stoick and the rest of the Hofferson-family, the academy members and their families, Gobber and the visiting chiefs. The newlyweds sprung out on the empty floor in the middle of the hall, holding each other's hands while graciously dancing around the floor, then the parents joined in, their friends with their respective dates for the evening and soon the whole of Berk was twirling around on the hard stone floor.

In the heat of the dance Hiccup suddenly kneeled down, Astrid jumped over his bent leg ((this move can be seen in HTTYD2 when Val and Stoick dances)) and that was the signal for everyone to stop and take a seat.

Hiccup was placed in the high-seat, Astrid on his right and Stoick on his right, the Hofferson family was placed at the long table at the right as well. It was now time for the wedding gifts.

First up was the chief of the High peak clan, the mightiest of all clans. The chief, Aske the conquer, stepped up he spoke softly with a mighty voice.

-I am honored to be the first to say "congratulations on your wedding" and I'm honored to finally meet you in person, lord Nightwing! My clan have brought you the humble gift of three ships filled with gold, silver and iron. May our friendship be strong and lasting!

The mighty man bowed deeply and stepped back to the sound of overwhelming applauds.

Next came Joran the unblooded, of the Trident clan. He was a young man, at his early thirties. He was clad in a shining armor. His clan was known mercenaries and among the finest warriors and smiths in the known world. His voice was rustling and dark, but his charisma spread through the room like the light of a lantern.

-Hiccup, Astrid… Have I ever seen such a lovely couple!? The warriors of the Trident clan have assembled gifts for you, from our raids in the west, a shipment full of rare cloths, gems and weapons. It have also come to my understanding that the mighty Nightwing does not wield a weapon, that'll be changed, I'm leaving you this sword, made for a "King" of the southwest, and two men to teach you to use it.'

He stepped up to Hiccup's table and placed the sword in front of him. He turned around but stood still for a second.

-Oh, almost forgot, for the bride… I heard you liked axes?

Astrid nodded at him eagerly.

Joran held up his hand and one of his men came running to him with a package draped in red silk wave cloth. He took the draped weapon in his hands and held it towards Astrid. She let her fingers trace around the covered handle and slowly closed her grip around it after an encouraging nod from the war-lord. When the cloth was slid of it revealed a beautifully crafted axe, with gold tracing along the handle in what looked like rivers, the blades had the pattern of deer's and birds inscribed in the softer metal and the edges was honed to the point where they could slice a soul.

Astrid gasped in awe, she placed the axe in front of her and nodded happily at the battle-scared chief.

The Iron wolfs stepped up, unlike the other clans who was ruled by one chief this clan had a council of three, the clan was known for being fierce warriors, good hunters and always on the good side when it came to economics. The trio spoke only one word each which made it a bit hard to follow along what they said, but the act only deepened the myth about the members sharing the same soul. They were all dressed in black fur cloaks despite the spring warmth, their faces were covered with black cloth and they stood hunched.

-Gold. And. Weapons. They. Have. Brought. But. Still. The. God's. Words. Are. Untold. You. Will. Conquer. Land. And. seas. Wealth. Will. Be. Spilled. Upon. You. All. Your. Sons. And. Daughters. Will. Follow. Strong. And. Never. Will. You. Be. forgotten. Though. At. Last. The. Hour. Waits. When. Blood. spills. But. Love. Will. Still. Hold.'

The three men stepped back and when Hiccup looked down at the table in front of him and Astrid, he noticed a small bag with some weird herbs, potions and ointments that seemed to have appeared magically. He shook off the ghostly feeling that had crept upon him and raised his hand for the next one to step forth.

Both Astrid and Hiccup smiled happily when the young Chief Erik stepped out on the big floor in front of their table. Erik smiled broadly at them and turned to the crowd.

-My clan, the South sails, have always been travelers, we have explored many unsailed waters and soil my bridges if we haven't crossed the back of "Jörmundgand" both once and twice! But I feel ashamed for not sailing here more often… I have decided to send you twenty brave men and women to train in the art of dragon riding, along with a ship full of exotic herbs and seeds, and also, I have heard the spiking's of your "Toothless" being the last night fury. I am pretty sure I had one swooshing by my village just a few days before we left, if I ever encounter it again I will come here for you, master Nightwing.

Hiccup rose up in excitement, if that was true… oh gods, he could barely think of it! Toothless would be so happy.

Erik bowed and stepped back to his place. The ceremony continued, all the chiefs presented their gifts and you could notice how the smile on Stoick's and Gobber's face grew as more metal, gold, herbs, seeds, cattle and money was given to the village. Astrid and Hiccup held hands under the table and softly stroke each other's hands. Hiccup only thought about the possibility of finding another night fury, Astrid only thought about what they could do for the village with all this money and resources. When all the clans were done it was time for everyone in the village, they had a big, unfurnished, home now after all.

Most of the villagers brought just that, from chairs and beds to pelts and carpets, cutlery and chandeliers. When the last family on Berk had handed over their gift Hiccup rose, he knocked his clay mug with a metal spoon and a clear "pinging" tone spread in the room.

-Everyone! I thank you from the whole of my heart, This day have been the best one in my life, thanks to you all, but most to one special person, Astrid Hofferson! Let's call a toast in her honor!

Everyone in the hall lifted their mugs and sung out: For Astrid!' Hiccup continued.

-Just five years ago, no one away from Berk knew who I was, and those who lived on Berk wished they didn't. I was never much of a viking, and I ruined ten times as much as I did good. When I found my dragon friend in the woods and started doing good in the arena, I felt how the pressure became more serious, to someone's vexation…'

He looked down at Astrid and smiled.

-The day I was signed to kill my first dragon I was ready to leave, I had my stuff packed and was sure this was the last time I'd ever set foot on Berk, but just as I was calling Toothless I heard the sound of a honing stone and my heart stopped. She was so beautiful, so perfect… by the gods I was in trouble… but you know what they say?'

Hiccup changed his voice to mimic his father's.

-Ye'gatta' take a girl with STORM!'

He was rewarded with a round of chuckles.

-After a swift flight I knew I couldn't leave, and look at me now! Getting married to the girl of mine and everybody else's dreams, being known throughout the known world as… what did you call me? Lord Nightwing was it?

The crowd chuckled again and Hiccup smiled broadly and returned to his speech.

-And you know what more they say? "Behind ev're big man stands en even begger flagon!". 'He said in the voice of Gobber.

- Let me rephrase that. "Behind every small excuse for a man stands a strong and beautiful woman…". What I want to say is; I have always loved you Astrid, since we were five summers old, and I only love you more for each passing day. Without you I would be lost.'

Astrid smiled up at him with watery eyes, she knew the words were true and that made her proud.

-Again, cheers to Astrid and you are welcome to dig in to the food!' he shouted and raised his mug.

Everyone raised their mugs and hungrily started to ravage the food.

Astrid leaned closer to Hiccup, resting her head at his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

-You'll make a great chief the day your father decides to retire.

-Thank you, love.

The party lasted until the next evening, for if it was something Vikings could it was partying! And every tribe wanted to beat the others in a fictional game of drinking and eating.

Hiccup and Astrid sneaked away a bit earlier than the others, they ran out of the great hall in protection of the others drunkenness and soon found themselves crawling in through Hiccup's roof-top-door. And we can probably guess how that went…

**(( Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'm trying to introduce some new characters such as Erik and the other chiefs. Also I would like to do a bit of a shutout to some of my favorite writers: Ecoutez. Miss Pookamonga. Ahoykilee.**

**If you're not already following them I recommend you to do so. **

**And at last, if you have an idea at how you want the story to continue, either the "Singles" or "OTWOL" you can send me a message, post it in the review section or if you got a more detailed version you can send it via E-mail to "Joel-fredriksson "**

**Thank you!**


	25. Heather report part III

**(( Welcome! I had some great responses on my last two chapters, and now I got a full plan of the story development! Thank you and have a good read))**

Chapter 25

Heather report part III

-Lord Nightwing! Lend me a hand here will ya?' Stoick shouted sarcastically and waved for his son to get over.

The big viking huffed in exhaustion as he dragged the big wooden bedframe up the hill.

Hiccup ran down to him and grabbed the back end of it and lifted with all his strength.

-Why did you have to build the house so far from the village, and on a hill too!' his father complained.

-Cause this was the best spot for one, and it got a nice view and everything. And why do you have to call me that?

-Call you what, my lord?' he said teasingly.

-Shut up dad. See this positively, with such a wonderful home we will never have to do this again, and since the dragons no longer are burning the place every two weeks, *choke* thanks to me *choke* this will last even longer.

Stoick was not the person who usually complained over heavy lifting, but with a hammering hangover even he got a little grumpy and weak.

There were a steady stream of villagers walking up the hill to the newly built house, all carrying furniture, Astrid stood at the entrance and directed the people where they should put the objects, even if she weren't the typical woman she now looked like she had always been tidy and had an eye for design. She, nor Hiccup had ever entered the house till now but she already had an excellent plan of how everything was supposed to look, and Hiccup was okay with that.

When Stoick and Hiccup finally reached the house she smiled deviously at them, she pointed at the open door and up the stairs that was located right inside.

-Up the stairs, the big room to the left, against the left wall up against the window.

Both Hiccup and Stoick sighed in resignation.

Astrid giggled and kissed Hiccup quickly on the cheek as he passed her, then she rushed of to help her parents to put down the heavy chairs in the living room.

The two Vikings sighed heavily as the put the down the bed where they had been ordered, they leaned over it to find rest.

-Whooo… Glad tha'd is over.' Stoick said and covered his forehead with his palm.

They heard Astrid yell from downstairs. -Haddock! Get down here, we're not done yet!

Both of them sighed and slowly walked down again. Astrid smiled evilly and pointed at the end of the hill at an enormous table.

-Aw come on! That thing is the size of a ship! Who even built a table that size? Can't you make silent Sven and Spitlout take that one?' Hiccup whined.

-Haha, nope! You're halfly chief now, you can't force your people to do all the heavy work, love.

Stoick nodded at him. –That's the way it works son, sorry.

-But look at me, I'm a freaking toothpick…

Astrid wrapped her arms around his chest and rested her head on his shoulder.

-Doesn't matter, your chief-ish…

-Don't you know who I am?' he shouted jokingly.

-I'm the mighty…'

-Lord Nightwing!' Erik's voice was heard from the bottom of the hill.

-Exactly.' He whispered and nodded at Astrid.

-Yes, Chief Erik?

-A ship recently docked at the harbor, the crew asked for the newlyweds.

Hiccup smiled happily, he took Astrid's hand in his and started walking down the path.

-Sorry dad, you can carry some of the boxes to pass the time, you know, duty before entertainment.' He said and hurried before his father could protest.

Erik waited for them at the end of the hill, his arms crossed and a happy smile on his lips.

-You don't look very worn, friend. You didn't hit the mead as hard as everyone else?' Hiccup asked and smiled.

-Oh I sure did! Drank the other chiefs under the table, ask your dad. They don't withstand much…

Hiccup's eyes widened, Stoick was known for being very tolerant when it came to alcohol, and if this man had drank him under the table and still could stand up… damn…

-So, what clan did the ship belong to? And did the captain introduce himself?

-It was actually a she, beautiful girl that one, black hair and slender body.' He moved his hands in the air in the shape of a woman's body.

-Huh, wonder who that can be.' He said and furrowed his brow.

-I did not recognize the sails, so I have no idea what clan it belongs to.

They walked the rest of the road in silence, when they reached the long wooden path down to the docks Hiccup immediately recognized the ship, and his heart skipped a beat.

Astrid did to, but instead of happiness her previously good mood was as blown away with the wind. Hiccup fastened his steps and almost jogged down the steep ramp.

As he reached the pier where the ship lay anchored a black haired figure jumped over board and came running towards him, she jumped the last meter right into Hiccup's open embrace.

-Heather! What are you doing here!?' he shouted happily.

Heather broke the hug and swiftly kissed him on the cheek.

-Hey Hiccup! As fast as I heard you were getting married I ordered a ship to sail here, unfortunately the messenger was delayed, so we missed the party.

Astrid saw it all going down, how she hugged him tightly and…Kissed him! That bitch!

Astrid slowly descended to the bottom of the ramp and walked up to stand beside Hiccup, she took his hand and pulled him down to the level of her head and kissed him viciously, she broke the kiss after some seconds and looked at Heather with a neutral expression.

-Good day, Heather.' She spat out.

-I'm happy to see you too Astrid…' Heather said with a sour look on her face, she turned to Hiccup again.

-So, Hiccup! You got to fill me in on everything that have happened here since last time. I have really missed Berk and the gang.

Heather took Hiccup arm in hers and nodded her head towards the village. Hiccup started to turn around and Astrid loosened her grip of his hand as his fingers carefully slid away from her hand, like he didn't even notice she had been there at all.

She stood still, her fists closed so hard her knuckles turned white and her mouth was twisted in a pisst-off grimace.

Erik took place beside her.

-Oh, you don't like that one eyh?

-Shut the fuck up Erik… I'll kill that bitch.

The insult slipped of Erik like water on a goose, he shrugged and started walking after Hiccup and Heather.

Astrid felt how her face turned red, she pulled her shoulder up to the height of her ears and started walking her too.

"She just wanted me to come here so she could piss me off, HOW dare she! She fucking KISSED him. And how can he be so easily over won? No, don't let this run out over Hiccup, he only sees her like a friend, but she will keep those disgusting lips away from MY property!"

Astrid hurried her steps, she walked past Erik who clearly was checking out Heathers butt, she tackled him lightly and walked up to Hiccup's free arm. She shoved her arm in under his and intertwined their fingers.

-Gees Astrid, why so rough all of sudden?' he said surprised.

Astrid stared at him like he was dragon-dung-stupid.

-What?' he said with an innocent voice.

They took a short tour through the village, Hiccup talked about all the changes that had been made, like the pens, restorations of the great hall and the forge. He spoke about the party and whenever he wanted Astrid to fill something in she gave him a sour look and squeezed his hand in a minor painful way.

When they were close to the hill where their house was built and still being furnished Astrid jerked Hiccup's arm, disturbing him in his story about the Berserker war.

-Look Hiccup, the table is still standing there, and I'm sure they have messed up the house too, let's get it done.

-But Astrid, Heather's here, can't the house wait?

-The table… now…

-Okay, okay. Don't be so drastic. Erik, could you please help Heather to some food at the great hall? We'll meet up later.

Erik nodded and held out his arm for Heather to take.

-Well, see you later Hiccup and… Astrid.' She said and turned around to Erik and walked off.

Hiccup smiled and turned around to Astrid, his smile fell immediately.

-Astrid, what the heck? What have flown into you?

-What the heck ME!? She turns up and in a second you're her dog! You don't do that to a newly married man!

-For the first, I'm no one's dog, for the second, what in the name of Oden did she do?

-She freaking kissed you! Didn't you notice, or were you too caught up by her body pressed against yours?

-Her what…? Astrid what do you think of me? I married you yesterday, and you think I'm running after others the very next day?

-The table Hiccup. Get rid of that damned table…

Hiccup sighed, he waved for two men to help him out with the enormous table and they slowly started to descend to the top of the hill.

Astrid crossed her arms over her chest and watched her husband carry the heavy furniture. The corners of her mouth was pointing downwards. She blew her bangs away from her face irritated.

"She will get for daring to turn up here" she thought to herself.

**(( Thanks for reading! Oooh, drama, what will happen next? Haha, a bit short chapter, but I didn't have time for much more today. Stay tuned and please review, see ya!))**


	26. A insane move

**((Wellcome****! I'm in a very weird mood today, I feel the urge to write, I got time and everything, but my mind is totally blank… let's see if it works out anyways. Have a good read. Mature content))**

Chapter 26

A insane move.

Astrid walked a good distance behind Hiccup, still grumpy but at least she didn't feel the urge to mangle a poor tree with her axe anymore. They had just finished the decorations of the house and was now walking around the big main room. They had a fire lit in the hearth, the bear pelts from Hiccup's room was covering the floor and making it soft and cozy.

All their wedding gifts had ben tucked away into a big utility room at the back of the house.

They had pretty much received a full weapon arsenal each, lots of clothes, precious metal, money, herbs and just about everything they needed and didn't need at all.

Astrid sat down on a chair at the humongous table, she sighed deeply and rested her head against her palms. Hiccup sat down beside her, reaching his arm around her shoulders.

-I'm sorry dear, I realize it was wrong of me to fool after Heather today, but I just don't know, when I saw her I got so uncontrollably happy.'

Astrid lifted her head from her hands and tilted it against Hiccup's chest.

-But you're married to me…' she said softly with a trace of weariness in her voice

-And I would not like it in any other way. I will never fall in love with Heather, I never could and never will. You know why?

-Sure.' She wimped out.

-Because I have always been loving you with my full heat. Never have I ever even considered anyone else.

Astrid looked up at him with a single tear rolling down her cheek. "Oh gods, he was so adorable, his nervous voice, his emerald-green eyes that was looking at her so lovingly, his soft fingers that was stroking the back of her hand. She couldn't stay mad at him!" she pulled her hand from his and punched him hard in his shoulder.

-Oow! Why do you still do that?

-That was for being such a dog…

She grabbed his new shirt and violently pulled him at her, embracing him in her arms and pulling one leg behind the end of his back, she kissed him softly on the lips, pulling him into it, opening their mouths in unison and letting their tongues touch each other. His hands were reaching down under her leg that was still on the chair and lifted her up to him.

All of Astrid's thoughts was blown away, she just wanted him even closer, she wanted to melt into his body and become a part of him, forever in touch of his handsomely toned back, his strong arms, feel a hand through his red-ish hair. She put her feet down on the floor and held her hands around his jawbone. She ended the kiss and gasped for air, then leaned back and slowly curled down to the floor with him following close by. Their arms searched each other's bodies and once again they were locked into a long kiss.

Hiccup was choked, her mood that had been so sour just a moment ago was suddenly changed into this… he didn't disapprove though. He still got shivers every time her lips touched his, and her hands that was tracing his back, oh gods he loved her!

Hiccup was lost in his thoughts as he heard her voice, saying the weirdest words that had ever left her lips.

-I want a child Hiccup.' She said with a begging voice. Hiccup looked surprised at her and she too looked totally surprised.

-W-what?' he chuckled while standing on all fours over her.

Astrid blushed deeply and hid her face in his shoulder.

-Sorry, my mind got ahead of me.' She blurted out.

Hiccup smiled at her, though she didn't see it.

-Was that true?' he asked in a calm voice.

Astrid smiled broadly into his shoulder and her blush deepened.

-I'm afraid so…' she whispered. And in the next second she was in Hiccup's arms again, he lifted her and started walking up the stairs.

Astrid was blushing terribly, she was so into the kiss and just let her mind float.

She loved him so much! She never thought she would be able to ever love, her harshness had seemed to scare off most people, and she had liked it that way. She had always known Hiccup gave her long glances but had never cared, he had been too weak, but after the Red Death he had been so different in her eyes, she had cared for him and slowly learned to love him, two years later she had reluctantly admitted to herself that she liked him and his glances. And now she couldn't understand how she ever could have disliked him. His arms around her, his lips, his chest pressed against hers and she could feel his heartbeats. She wanted this to be everlasting, she wanted a future with him and the thought of becoming chief-wife was just perfect for her. She wanted to, how girlish it even sounded, bare his children, and then it slipped. The thought in her head had in some strange way formed into words and now it was said. The heat in her face was so intense she felt like burning but when Hiccup lifted her up to, what she presumed he would, make her wish come true it was so intense she just HAD to cool off. She started to undo the buttons on the knee-long dress she had been wearing for the day. Hiccup placed her on their new bed and kissed her forehead. He stood at the foot end of it and slowly and teasingly slid of his shirt.

She panted heavily and finally got rid of her disturbing dress.

Hiccup crawled up on the bed and kissed her bare legs, her navel, her stomach and her chest. He tilted his head and kissed her at a soft point in the bend of her neck that only he in the entire world knew of. She pulled him against her and kissed him intensely. His hands wandered searchingly along her sides up to the ribbon of cloth covering the soft lumps on her chest. He lifted her a little to unhook the clips at the back and carefully pulled it off her. His other hand started to massage her bare torso and she rewarded him with a quiet moan.

Her hands went along his muscular stomach down to his hips. She curled her fingers around the edges of his pants and started pushing them downwards to reveal all of him. He was already rock-hard and that made her giggle into the kiss they shared.

Her tiny hand grasped around the bottom of the shaft and she slowly stroke it up and down to his amusement. He exhaled stuttering and reached his hands down to the end of her spine and placed his arm around her round bottom. His hand reached around her butt and his fingers carefully touched the dampness inside her panties, she shivered at the touch but did not give in to fast, until he started to kiss his way downwards, again hitting the soft-spot and made her shiver once more. His hand started to push her panties down her legs to fully expose her and at last he kissed her there, the sensation came rushing through her spine and made her head turn blank. God's damned yes she wanted this. He slowly let his tongue out and she more or less exploded in motions, her hands gripped the bed sheets hard and she moaned loudly.

What had only been dampness suddenly became a river and she could see between halfly closed eyes that Hiccup enjoyed this almost as much as her. She could not stand much more but still let it slip, her mind turned completely blank and she felt the sensation of flying

She grabbed his hair and violently pulled him up against her. She moved one hand to his shaft and pointed it at the tight opening he had just explored and with a sturdy push he was inside.

Her eyes rolled, she bit her lip and dug her nails into Hiccup's freckled back. He moved in and out in a slow temper.

-M-more…' she gasped out.

Hiccup picked up the speed a little and he too started breathing heavily.

Every pound sent sensation through her and she moaned shamelessly high. After about ten minutes he pulled out, he pushed her up on her knees and elbows and placed himself behind her and slammed it in roughly. He held a firm grip around her butt and his hips moved rapidly. They lost track of time completely but at long last she could hear Hiccup groan in exhaustion, he was close. She felt him widen and how his fluids was pumping inside her.

He exhaled loudly and fell to the side of her, he put a strong arm under her head and looked into her eyes, his glittering like sunshine on the ocean waves.

-I love you Astrid.' He whispered.

-I love you too, my lord.' She said teasingly.

-Can you please stop that? I'm no one's lord.

-Except your people… and everyone else's too.

Hiccup sighed, right now he wanted to do nothing more than carry Astrid downstairs in all her naked glory and just eat dinner, watch the flames and then go to sleep with her right next to him, but no such luck, he had made the foolish mistake by inviting Heather and their respective families to eat with them. He pated Astrid on the butt and rose up from the comfortable bed to put on his clothes.

-Sweetheart, could you help me with dinner?'

-Murghhllll… why did you invite them? I just want to sleep now.' She responded tiredly but at last she rolled off of the bed and put on her clothes.

**((Thanks for reading, yet another short chapter… School is taking the toll on me. Well, at least I can update more often… review and stay tuned!))**


	27. Still a Heather to manage

**(( Welcome! I will update today, for I got no time in the weekend since I'm out fishing with two good friends. I got a notification from a guy telling me to mark the stories as Mature, thanks dud, I'll get to it immediately. Now, have a good read.))**

Chapter 27

Still a Heather to manage.

Stoick had taken his place on the high-seat at the end of the table, to his left sat the Hofferson family, including Astrid, who was now known as a Haddock. And at the left sat the guest and his son.

Astrid clapped her hands and they could all dig in.

One of Astrid's favorite things about being married was all the status she got, especially since she was married to the heir to the leadership of Berk. She could boss around EVERYONE now, and even such a small thing as clapping her hands when dinner was allowed, though Hiccup had done most of the cooking, made her proud. Everything would have been great if not for a minor disturbing fact, the Black haired girl who seemed to take all the attention.

Both Stoick and Carl was dragged into a long conversation about Heather's fairly unknown clan, the pinecone clan, and her mother was as swallowed up by all the new types of food Heather described from their island. Hiccup too was once again enthralled by her honey-words. Astrid didn't want all that adoring being wasted on the spoiled girl, she cleared her throat.

-So Heather, if I may interrupt?

-Go on, Miss Haddock.

-I understand from your stories that Pine Island is a very nice place, but I can't stop wondering, how's it going with the dragons? You left them out completely from what I've cared to listen.'

Heather lowered her head, looking a little bit excusing.

-Not very good I'm afraid, the people back home is not very good listeners, they have a very die-hard hatred for dragons, the killing is still going on…

-We can help you with that!' Hiccup's voice was heard. Astrid looked surprised. Well, that backfired, she thought to herself. She stared angrily at Hiccup who, too had realized what he had said and now regretted it badly.

-You can!? Thank you Hiccup.

Heather put her arms around Hiccups neck and hugged him tightly.

Astrid closed her fist under the table and once again looked at her husband with a terrifying grimace.

Helga, who knew her daughter better than herself saw what was going on, her smart brain worked rapidly, trying to find a solution for her daughter's crisis.

-So, Hiccup, Astrid, where have you planned your honeymoon to be?' she said and winked at Astrid.

-We haven't even…'

-We're going south!' Astrid interrupted. Taking Hiccups hand from across the table and stroking the back of it firmly.

-Ooh, south. How exiting! How far did you plan?' Helga asked again, looking at Astrid with a half teasingly look. It was Hiccup who spoke first though.

-To the South Sails island and even a bit further. Chief Erik told me of some really beautiful islands in their archipelago where he had built a hunting shack once. Pretty big if I'm not mistaken. He showed me some drawings he had made, he's quite talented in drawing actually.

-No, not compared to you dear.' Astrid reassured with a lovingly smile, Hiccup had followed the improvised plan perfectly.

-Thank you sweetheart.' He said and they shared a short kiss, leaning over the table.

Stoick and Astrid's parents chuckled at the sight, but Heather looked down with a somewhat sour face.

Hiccup turned back to Heather.

-I forgot about the honeymoon, I'll send the rest of the academy to your tribe, they can be persuasive enough, and Fishlegs have enough knowledge, if not more, than anyone else. He'll be able to teach them.

-Or it could wait to after your honeymoon? I mean, it's not that urgent.

-It is! Every dead dragon or viking by the cause of the other one is a highly unnecessary loss.

Heather nodded unwillingly.

The evening continued in a good mood for everyone except Heather, the attention was now turned towards Hiccup and Astrid and they both thrived in it.

**(( Thanks for reading. I'm very sorry for the short chapter. But my time have been very limited lately. I would like to ask a question; quantity or quality? Put it in the review section. With such little time I really still don't want to disappoint you. **

**Well, of to fishing! Wish me bad luck ;) **


	28. Packing and planning

**(( Welcome! Now I'm sure you're itching to know… did he catch any fish?**

**And hell ye I did! Me and my two friends was able to pull up 27 pikes, I was responsible for 12 of them and the biggest one was at 7 kg (15,4 lbs) just to let you know, I'm awesome :p I have started a blog on ( my name is naturally Trilltroller) I'm not very technical, so I might have fudged up, but if you find it, please let me know. well now, have a good read.))**

Chapter 28

Packing and planning.

The sun shined through the open window in the big bedroom, Hiccup rubbed his eyes sleepily, he put his arm around Astrid who was still asleep and kissed her forehead softly.

A Terrible Terror landed at the window frame and cooed happily. Hiccup rose up and walked over to it, it leaped for his shoulder and easily landed at the targeted spot. Hiccup chuckled and then walked down to the kitchen, he started the fire out of the embers left from yesterday and cooked some breakfast for him and his wife. He sat back on a stool in front of the fire. "That word, wife, it sounds so great. This is how it's supposed to be, I want to make breakfast for her every day, make her feel comfortable, push her out of the house now and then to throw her axe, and share every moment of happiness and responsibility with her…"

The Terror nudged his hand and cooed in a begging tone, when he looked down at it it looked him straight in the eyes and then at a piece of halfly burnt pork left from yesterday. Hiccup pushed the meat towards the small dragon using a brochette and the Terror quickly snapped it.

Hiccup heard a heavy thud from upstairs. He spun up, alarmed from the sound.

He ran upstairs and swung the door open, just to find Astrid halfway out of bed, her hair spread over the floor like a puddle of liquid gold and heavy snores accompanying her.

He burst out laughing, she was so strange and so adorably cute! He sat down on his knees and moved closer to her, he lifted her face from the floor and put it in his lap and lovingly stroke her hair.

Astrid woke up to the smell of fried egg and sausage, she crawled to the side of the bed and tried to sit up, though getting extremely exhausted from the effort she let her eyes shut for a second. All out of sudden someone is stroking her hair, her mind had no time for thoughts so she closed her fist and swung it around and hit her attacker in the chest.

Hiccup choked when Astrid's loosely closed fist hit him right in the stomach. He leaned forward from the chock and exhaled heavily.

-Oh gods, I'm sorry love! I didn't mean to do that.

-It's *choke* okay… why was you lying like that? Were you sleeping?

-How?

-You were hanging from the bed with your face in the ground.

-Ye… that happens sometimes, when I'm really tired…

-You're adorable, you know that?

Astrid blushed, maybe she was adorable…?

She pulled her legs to her and cuddled up in Hiccup's lap, she closed her eyes and leaned her head against his chest and listened to his rhythmical heartbeats.

-You want some breakfast, love?

-Mhm…

Hiccup pushed himself up from the floor with Astrid still in his arms, he was happy he could to that, that she still was so short and that he himself had gained some muscle. He bore her downstairs and put her down at her place at the table, then he kissed her cheek quickly and walked over to the hearth and collected the eggs and sausage for them.

Astrid still had closed eyes, twitching her head a little from the in-and-out of sleep condition.

Hiccup put the plate with food right under her face, just as her mother would have done. He kissed her cheek again and sat down beside her with his head leaning over hers. They ate in silence while Astrid slowly started to wake. Hiccup started to pick up the dishes from yesterday and put them in a big tray of warm water.

Astrid walked up behind him and crossed her arms around his waist.

-I'll take the dishes, meanwhile you can start packing our bags?

-Pack our bags? Where are we going?

Astrid looked at him with a fake grumpy face.

-Riiight… South sail islands. We won't leave until tomorrow though…

-I know, but we'll sail tomorrow at dawn.

-Whatever you wish my dear, I'll be upstairs if you want anything.

Astrid pulled her grip around him harder and intensely kissed him, he stroke a wet hand through her hair and kissed back. When they finally broke the kiss after a long while Astrid punched him lightly in the shoulder.

-That's for marrying me, when you could have got any one else that is better, the kiss was for marrying me…

-There's no one better than you…

-Go pack now before I agree with you.' She laughed out and pointed at the stairs.

Hiccup went to the attic and took their saddlebags, then he went upstairs and started packing.

While he looked through the closet his fingers stumbled upon a long red dress, made in a soft material, it had golden ribbons stitched at the hem and the neck, he didn't even know Astrid owned one of those, but he imagined her wearing it and the picture made him blush, so he stuffed it in her bags, along with a dozen pairs of underwear, trousers, shirts and two extra pair of boots. When he was done he sat back on the bed and sighed, he heard the scramble of plates downstairs suddenly stopped, then footsteps in the stairs and then the door swung open and Astrid literally jumped in and landed with her thighs on his knees, she cooped her hands around his cheeks and pushed him down onto the soft mattress and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her back and kissed her back, carefully biting her lip.

In the middle of the heat they heard a knocking on the front door, they both looked at the open door and saw the Terror sitting there eyeing them. Hiccup pushed Astrid of him and went down to open.

He was greeted with a gentle hug from Heather.

-Good day Heather, what can I help you with?

-What have you done with your hair Hiccup?

-My hair? Um… nothing I suppose…

-It's all messy.

Astrid descended down the stairs with equally messy hair, and for once her face did not drop to a sour one.

-Good day Heather.' She said shortly.

Heather nodded in approval.

-Your father sent me, the chiefs are leaving today, and you should be there to wave them of.

-Ye, we'll get to it immediately. Just give us a second.

-May I step inside?

-Yes, you may.' Astrid said smiling.

-I'm going up to change, love, need anything?

-Ye, bring the green shirt and my vest will ya?

Astrid disappeared up the stairs in the blink of an eye and left Heather and Hiccup down at the porch.

-You look kind of strong Hiccup, not as last time, all noodle and such.

-Thank you Heather, you have grown too.

Hiccup felt how she was eyeing him up and down, feeling her gaze cross his broadened chest and shoulders many times.

-Have you been working out?

-Well, no, or yes… a little. Me and Astrid are training with weapons every two days. I guess it's showing?

-It is, and I like what I see.

Hiccup failed to recognize the flirty tone in her voice and just smiled broadly towards her.

-Thank you. I'm not as persistent as Astrid though, she is usually running a mile every day, throwing her axe for a couple of hours and then flying for another tow. She's a real champion.

Heather's face looked a bit tired, she did not want to hear about how Astrid was so great all the time, and how she was so beautiful and so on.

Astrid came rushing down the stairs with Hiccups requested clothes in her hands, she threw them to him and ran into the kitchen, seeming to look for something.

Hiccup pulled of the thin tunic he wore and stretched his back a little, to Heather's liking. She was a bit amazed at all the slim muscle he had gained, and the small number of scars he wore. He took up the green shirt he usually wore and slid it over his head, Heather snapped out of her staring phase and looked up at him.

-So, how's marriage?

-Its great! I've never felt more complete. Though missing a few things…

-Like what?' she almost shouted in success.

Hiccup knocked his prosthetic on the floor.

-My leg, to feel complete I mean.

-Oh, ye. But that part is love worthy too, what do Astrid think of your no-leg?

-She thinks it's a bit annoying when I'm too lazy to remove it sometimes when I go to bed, it's quite painful to get this shoved in your thigh so I understand her, but else I don't think she minds much.

-I wouldn't mind that, it's just how it is, you have to suffer sometimes.

-thank you Heather, but it's not really a suffer she's going through…

"Well, no, I'm sure there's plenty of "hard" things she's going through… or going through her rather" heather thought to herself with a slightly irritated clang to it.

Astrid emerged from the kitchen again, now with her hair in a beautiful braid behind her back.

-We need to move the mirror to the bedroom dear… it's annoying to go to the kitchen every time.

-We'll do that tonight darling. Now we should head for the docks.

They shared a short kiss and Heather looked at them grumpily.

Astrid smiled into the kiss as she saw the other girl's face change and slapped Hiccup playfully on the butt.

-Lets go Haddock.

-You can't say that anymore, you're one as well…' Hiccup said and smiled at the blonde girl with the heavenly blue eyes.

A big group of chiefs was gathered at the docks, many new peace treaty's had been signed and everyone was in a relatively good mood. Hiccup, Stoick and Astrid was standing at the outer end of the group and shook hands with all the guests that was now leaving to sail home.

Erik and the other Southsails sat at the far end of the docks, they would stay another day and then guide Hiccup and Astrid to their intended vacation location. Heather and her men would stay one more day too, since they missed one.

Heather had left her men to speak to the others but she herself had walked over to the Southsails and was now getting complimented to her great joy. Erik really had his eyes fixed on her, seemingly a little love-struck. When the last ship had left port the ones who was left made their way up to the great hall, all except Hiccup, he went home to find Toothless on his favorite spot on the roof of the Haddock house.

-When are you going to move in bud? It's a bit empty without you running around creating chaos.

The dragon just growled grumpily at him, there hadn't been much flying for the past couple of days.

-What about this bud? We go find the gang, I talk to the quickly and then we go for a long nice flight?

Toothless jumped down from the roof a little unwillingly, and followed Hiccup to their new house, put on the saddle gear and then they were off.

They landed in the semi crowded academy, Fishlegs was holding a lesson for the newest riders about a dragon's diet, not very many seemed to care, and some were even sleeping. Amongst those were Snotlout and Tuffnut, who sat on some barrels a few yards away. Ruffnut was busy sticking straws up her brother's nose.

The crowd turned their heads when Hiccup and Toothless came flying in and landed with a whipping sound. Some of the younglings applauded.

-Good morning Legs, good morning students. Legs, can I speak with you for a moment?

-Of course Hiccup, what can I help you with?

-I would like you and the gang to be an emissary for me, I'm leaving tomorrow, And so is Heather, they still have the dragon problem, but also potential to become more… peaceful.

You'll need to follow them and teach them how to tame and how to train dragons, Heather will be of great help, I'm sure.

-Okay, but… who will cover the academy? We have a busy schedule, tomorrow we have two lessons about wind speed and dragon classification.

-We can give them vacation?

The children cheered happily at that suggestion.

-Well, we have been working hard this week, I think they can appreciate a break.

-Good then, tell the others when they wake up, you'll leave tomorrow at dawn.

-Yes Hiccup, see you then.

Hiccup mounted Toothless and they swooshed out of the arena, they flew high up in the warm late spring air and made pirouettes and steep dives over the sea, flew as fast as they could in the low wind and just enjoyed the wonderful feeling, they were flying over the cove when three sharp spikes flew past them and a blue Nadder appeared below them.

-Good day milady!' Hiccup shouted.

-Hey Hiccup. Want to race?

-First to the dragon's hiding? (The field at the other end of the island where they kept the dragons hidden.)

-Sounds good!' Astrid had flown up beside them but now she was darting through the air like a bolt shot from a crossbow.

Hiccup chuckled and dove after them.

**(( Thanks for reading! I really hope you like it. Not much to say, stay tuned!))**


	29. Leaving

**(( Welcome, sorry for being so slow on updating, I have a pretty busy program, lots of fishing tournaments and such, but now as the season is soon to be over I got more time again. Since my fail with the blog, I have started a Twitter account, Trilltroller is the name, I'll update when I post new chapters, want to ask you questions or just show off my cool fishing pictures. Now have a good read))**

Chapter 29

Leaving.

Hiccup nudged Astrid in the side as they boarded the ship, Stormfly and Toothless was with them too, sitting in the bow of the ship.

-Aren't you excited Astrid? Exploring a new place, getting away from all these people?

-I'm more excited about spending these weeks with you… alone.' She stroke a hand over his chest and bit her lip seductively.

-Ye'r reddy to go, my lord?' Erik shouted from his ship at the other side of the dock.

-All set Erik! Show us the way.

Stoick walked up to his son and daughter-in-law.

-Hiccup, Astrid, have a pleasant time now, and bring back some good news to us when you return.' He winked at them with a stupid smile across his face.

-Um, ye. Thanks dad, we will.' Hiccup said while holding Astrid to his side with a hand over her stomach.

-One last thing!' Erik shouted from his boat that had now placed a short distance from the pier.

-What!?' Astrid shouted back.

-With this wind well be one day late! Roll on another barrel of fish!

Stoick nodded at one of the workers and was thrown a heavy barrel full of salted fish, he handed it to one of the sailors aboard Hiccup's ship, one of the many wedding gifts that had been given. The ship was toned black, with white sails decorated with Hiccup's personal crest, a black Night fury curled up with a red tail fin at the height of its head.

Hiccup nodded politely at his father, he clapped his hands and the sailors pushed the ship from the docks and started to row

-Bye dad! See you in two weeks!

Astrid and Hiccup stood in the stern and waved until they could no longer see the people. Then they walked over to the resting area in the middle of the fairly big ship. The sailors had already hoist the sails and was now sitting down at their benches and rested. They met up with Erik's ship, Wave wing. About ten minutes off port. They lay anchor beside them and waited for the last ship to arrive. After about ten more minutes they could see the unnamed ship slowly floating towards them with three dragons flying overhead.

Heather was set at almost the same course as they for most part of the ride, they would split up one day before "The Nightwing" reached its destination. Fishlegs flew up to the black ship and landed in the middle of it. The twins atop of Barf and Belch too landed, their dragon etched itself to the strong mast with its sharp claws and Snotlout and Hookfang landed on Heather's ship who still had plenty of space.

-So, Hiccup? What will you be doing these weeks? Ruff asked while hanging upside down from her saddle.

-We will… uhm… what are we supposed to do really?

-Bang, Duuh? Don't you know anything?' Tuff exclaimed.

-Bang? Bang what?' Hiccup asked confused looking up at the twins hanging from the mast. The twins laughed and dropped down to the deck. Astrid put her palm over her face in embarrassment over her innocently minded husband.

-Bang her.' Ruffnut pointed at Astrid.

-What am I supposed to bang at her!? I don't want to hurt her.

The twins laughed hysterically.

-Shut up Hiccup. And yes, we'll bang. Happy now?' Astrid said with a halfly irritated voice.

Hiccup leaned over to Fishlegs and whispered. –What do they mean with "bang"

-Sexual intercourse… even I know that.' He whispered back. Hiccup pulled away his head and he felt how his cheeks were glowing red.

The twins rose up and started walking around the ship.

-Where's the food, I'm starving!

Hiccup sighed and turned around to the twins.

-You were supposed to eat before we left, we only have a limited ration of food with us.

-Ye, but we got busy, we didn't have time to eat.

-I allow you two salted herrings, nothing more!' Hiccup shouted after them, but they were already under deck.

Fishlegs, Hiccup and Astrid sat down at a small table in the middle of the ship, they poured themselves a mug of mead and just sat there talking about anything that got to them. It had again been a long good while since last time they spent time with each other. Fishlegs had more or less taken over the academy in Hiccup's absence. And the twins and Snot had taken care of the more practical lessons, like blowing stuff up or speed-flying. At its whole, their lives had taken a more mature turn and they were now occupied with work for most of the days. Since Hiccup's proposal to Astrid he had become his father's right hand, when Stoick had to many problems to deal with himself he was now helped by Hiccup. Astrid had started teaching younglings in the art of war, planning, tactics and of course fighting. She had worked together with the academy many times since the kids who were training with her was also those of the dragon academy and they had practiced airborne fights as well. After the "Berserker war" Berk had had a wakeup call, the world wasn't as peaceful as their beloved island, and now the whole of Berk was being upgraded to fit in a world of war. The clans who visited the wedding had spoken of men from the south, in vast armies stretched for miles, in full steel armor and broad shields marching through the mainland. The Highpeak clan, located on the big southern islands was in this very moment fighting of hordes of these soldiers with the help of the Trident clan. They sat there so long that the sun suddenly had left the sky and the wind had grown cold and unappealing. The sailors added some layers of clothing while the three dragon riders walked down to the hammocks on second beck, just to find the twins already snoring over a half empty barrel of fish.

-Two herrings that is…' Hiccup murmured to himself.

-Don't worry dear, we'll have enough food for the rest of the trip.

Astrid put her arm around his shoulders and led him to his reserved hammock.

There were only room for one in each of the beds, but Hiccup had made sure that he and Astrid got their own secluded area with their hammocks close to each other.

They undressed and slipped into their respective sleeping-bags.

Astrid stroke her hand over Hiccup's cheek and looked into his deep green eyes.

-Good night dear, tomorrow we'll wake up and sooner than you know we'll be in our own private lodge on Southsail island.

Hiccup held his hand over hers and closed his eyes, he spoke softly in a scared voice.

-I hate sailing, I'm always thinking about sinking and drowning… I can't swim…

Astrid leaned closer and kissed his forehead.

-You won't drown, I will save you. Just go to sleep now and I'll promise you'll wake up to a calm morning.

Hiccup squeezed her hand and kissed her palm.

-Good night, love.

Astrid put out the lantern that hung in the ceiling above them and they fell asleep quietly.

**((Thanks for reading, I think the next chapter will baffle you a little. stay tuned!))**


	30. Tears over a lost friend

**(( Welcome! Its amazing guys! 30 chapters! So much support and lovely comments! I really love all of you, if I could I would bundle you all up and just hug the s**t out of you! Thank you for everything so far, and please don't hate me for this chapter… now have a good read.))**

Chapter 30!

Tears over a lost friend.

**-**We're under attack! Fight! Fight! Fi- *chop*

Astrid threw herself out of bed, she was a heavy sleeper, but the words "Under attack" was so hardly etched to her mind that she immediately woke up. She grabbed her axe and jumped into her armor that she had insisted on having with her even if Hiccup disagreed. Hiccup weren't long after her, he slid into his flight suit like a snake. And grabbed his burning, retractable sword and they rushed up the stairs to help the sailors.

It was chaos up there, men were fighting everywhere, it was dark and it was rainy. There were a ship laying right beside their own, an equally large ship. With white and green sails. About thirty yards away lay Erik's ship, they seemed to have the same problem, though you only saw the torched dancing in the dark along with the terrifying sounds of battle.

While Hiccup stood phased, Astrid had jumped into action, she swung her axe at a man close to her that she hadn't seen before and cut deep into his back. She ran to the mast and shouted as high as her body would allow her to be heard over the cries of battle.

-Nightwings! To the stern!

Half of the men started to advance backwards, there were no uniforms for each ship, all the sailors form all the boats had their own clothes, which made it hard to recognize friend or foe in the dark night. Hiccup stood in the back of the mob, all the sailors was gathered around him with their shields heighted to protect him. Astrid stood in the second row, she encouraged the men and did some fierce strikes over the shoulders of some men, she shouted for them to part, then she struck the sharp points of the axe into a man at the other end of the shield wall and pulled him behind them instead, and finished him with a stab with the sharp butt on the axe's shaft.

Astrid waved for one of the bigger men in the crew to come over.

-Marc, was it? I need you to hurl me into the air with your shield.

-Yes, milady.

Astrid stepped up onto his broad shield and Marc swung it up so he sent Astrid tumbling in the air over the shield wall and landing with a spinning motion in the horde of attackers. She released the blades in her gloves and knees, and spun around, her axe sliced its way through the chest of one, through the legs of another and down through the shoulder of a third.

She turned around and punched another one in the face with her bladed fist. The sailors of the Nightwing cheered at their shield-maiden and now they too started to charge. Hiccup ran after them with his burning blade drawn. He was helped up in the air by the same man who had launched Astrid and Hiccup, too made the same travel, he drew the short dagger from his right arm and used both weapons while slashing and burning. He danced up to where Astrid stood surrounded by attackers. The crew met up with them and forced the ever shrinking group of attackers to their knees.

The attackers was bound up and gagged, they were all sat at the mast after being robbed of all their sharp belongings.

The crew members who was still in shape manned the oars and started rowing towards Erik's ship, they rammed the attacking ship and made the whole other crew trip, while the Nightwings boarded and dispatched. The attackers surrendered and was also bound to the mast.

-Thank you my lord Nightwing, I don't know if we would have managed that without your help.

-Where in the name of the gods did they come from? And whose are those ships?' Hiccup said while waving away Erik's thanks.

-I don't really recognize the sails, though they remind me an awful lot of Heather's.' said Astrid as she jumped over from the Nightwing in her blood-splattered armor.

Hiccup widened his eyes. –Where is Heather?! Where are our dragons?!

Astrid lifted her visor, she looked equally shocked as he did.

-Fishlegs, the twins, Snot…' they said at the same time.

-We'll have to wait for daybreak, we have lost our coordinates by now and we never know if we're about to run aground.' Erik said in a pained voice, knowing that comment would not please his friends.

They sat tight, their ships lay anchored right beside each other so the crew could jump back and forth with supplies, bandages and ointments.

Hiccup stood in the bow of the ship and looked out over the black and stormy sea, Toothless nor the rest of the gang had been seen, and he was worried to Jotunheim itself. There was something foul blowing in the strong wind.

Astrid walked up to stand beside him, she had a stern look.

-Whatever this is, I bet it has something with Heather to do, it feels a lot like last time she visited…

-I'm afraid you're right, and if we find this to be true, I sure won't back down to give her a hard time, she isn't talking her way out of this…

-We'll find them as soon as the sun rises, until then, help to treat your men.' She said and stroke a bloody finger under his chin.

Hiccup down to where the wounded were being mended, he helped to bind some bandages, clean some wounds and put on ointments, there were not much more they could do. But as the first beams of light rose above the horizon they could see a small ship in the distance, Heathers ship, and over it flew a Monstrous Nightmare.

Hiccup rend his fist in the gunwale and swore for himself.

-Full speed ahead! We're following that ship, they have our dragons and our friends! Put the captives on one of their ships, burn the sails and scavenge what we need from them, we can't carry any extra weight!' Hiccup looked at the bound men with an angry glare and the ones who met his gaze soon looked down again in a mix of fear and shame.

-Hiccup, is it really smart to hunt after them right now? We have no dragons and they do, you know, wooden boat, big ocean.' Astrid said with a skeptical tone.

-The dragon flying there is Hookfang, he knows us, and we're his friends. He won't hurt us no matter what they say.

The rowers sat down in their benches and started to row, and they were quickly closing the distance between them and Heather by every minute.

-Why are you running, Heather' Hiccup whispered between gritted teeth.

**(( Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. I will be able to put up next chapter as early as tomorrow (18 nov) so stay tuned!))**


	31. Tears over a lost friend 2

**((Welcome, I got some nice replays on the two last chapters, one asked if I killed off Toothless, let's see about that. One was guessing that they would sink. And one foretold the future… I love you all. Now have a good read!))**

Chapter 31

Tears over a lost friend 2

The morning weather was fairly nice, not very cloudy but still a bit too windy to be pleasant.

Snotlout flew up from the deck atop of Hookfang, far, far behind them they could see two ships following them. He flew down again and landed in front of Heather.

-So, where are we going again? They are faster than us you know, they'll be on us by end of the day.

Heather smirked, she stroke a thin hand across Snotlout's shoulder and started walking towards the staircase leading down to the second floor.

-By the end of day, we will reach the twin islands, and if you haven't messed up, there should be four ships laying anchored there. We will disappear around the corner of the left one and they will follow, and get bombarded by catapults.

-So, eh… why don't we use the dragons?

Heather frowned, she walked the last steps down to the dark second floor, in the far end lay a long beast, green with two heads. It was tied down so it couldn't open its mouth, flap its wings or even swing its tail. There also lay a gronckle, its wings was tied, and its jaws and its legs. It looked up at Heather in defeat and nudged his rider who sat beside him.

There were two riders hanging in the roof too, with ropes around their calves, in some strange way they had managed to stay asleep for the whole night. And then the beefy boy who sat beside his gronckle, he had cried when the crew tied him down, but now he was as quiet as the others. Heather turned around to face the last captive of the ship, the jet-black dragon that was Hiccup's best friend. He was tied down onto a broad plank, all his limbs was pressed close to his body and his mouth was sealed by a tight iron cage, not allowing him to open his mouth even the slightest.

Heather chuckled a little at the irony, why had they trusted her again?

Hiccup walked back and forth on the ship, pulling his hair and muttering in frustration.

-Calm down love! Or I'll throw you overboard. You're stressing me too.' Astrid hissed.

-I can't! They have Toothless! And Stormfly… the whole gang to be precise! I just can't figure how they were able to carry away four dragons and three riders in the middle of the night without anyone noticing.

He turned to Astrid with his "Thinking-hard-on-something" face.

-You can't really bind down a nadder…' he whispered into his palm.

-Dear, how good is a nadder's hearing?

-She won't hear me over the sound of the wind, and even if she did she wouldn't recognize the tone from such a long distance.

Erik walked up to the bow of his own ship and shouted over to them.

-Lord Nightwing, we're approaching the twin islands, If Heather's got a plan, she is going to play it out there. It's the perfect place for an ambush.

-Lets follow her, Erik. Until we have a clue what she's got in mind we better not lose track of that ship.

Heather walked back and forth on the ship, she was restless. She just wanted this to be over.

She had come to Berk with one intention, to win over Hiccup, but it seemed like a lost cause with that bitch Astrid around all the time. She had tried to persuade Erik to join her, but he was too loyal to his "Lord Nightwing", hah! His as much lord as I'm a lady…

She had gave up Erik and suddenly her eyes opened for Snotlout, the cousin of Hiccup, with a weak spot for Astrid, and every walking creature with breasts for that matter. He would be an easy target. Snotlout wasn't the sharpest arrow in the quiver, but he still had feelings, since after the wedding he had been non-stop drunk, cursing himself, cursing Astrid and cursing Hiccup. When a beautiful girl suddenly had walked up to him with a mug of mead and presented herself as Heather, the Heather he knew. He listened to her plans with a half ear and blindly agreed to everything. They were in the same boat (literally) they had both lost the ones they wanted, with no way to turn back. They had found confidence in each other, and now they were getting rid of their past.

They had come up with the plan of capturing the riders and dragons the day before. They had, in the middle of the night, flown over to the Nightwing atop of Hookfang, quietly waked the twins and Fishlegs up and flied back to Heather's ship. Snotlout had left Hookfang and made his way up on Toothless while Heather waked up the nadder with the scent of roasted chicken, Stormfly had nudged her and cooed happily, and didn't disagree when Heather climbed up on her back and flied off. Toothless had been so confused, he didn't like Snotlout very much, but the urgency he saw in his eyes made him reconsider. As fast as they landed on Heather's ship the crew had thrown themselves over the dragons, binding their jaws in the blink of an eye and restraining them.

Heather had flown away a bit with Stormfly and Hookfang so they wouldn't know what happened to their friends and turn aggressive towards the "Pine tribesmen".

The sun had start to set and the two following ships had gained surprisingly much ground on them, Heather looked back at the ships, and then over at the twin islands closing in on them.

She frowned, it would be a close win.

They had just entered the strait between the islands when the two ships suddenly stopped, they dropped anchor and made a "reef-turn"

Heather slammed her fist in the gunwale and cursed her poor planning. Erik was not stupid, he knew all about every sea, every island and every coast, he wouldn't fall for a simple ambush, in the perfect place for one too, only a fool would, like Hiccup.

The ships turned and sailed at the outer side of the island, with their speed it would be them who ambushed HER ships.

-Snotlout! Mount Hookfang! We're going after them!

-Its meaningless! The dragons would never hurt them, and Astrid's on that boat too, she will be able to throw you off that dragon without even touching it.

-We don't need to encounter them, we just need to taunt them into following us. That's an order!

-You're giving me orders?! I thought we were equal here!

-Go, or I'll slit your throat…' Heather held a gleaming sharp dagger in her hand and pressed it lightly against Snotlout's bare throat. Snotlout slowly backed off and sat up on Hookfang, Heather mounted Stormfly and they were off into the air.

The twin islands was not very broad, it only took them one minute to find the two bigger ships at the other side of the island. They heard the words "Dragons!" being shouted from the boats and soon two familiar figures stood bent over the gunwale. One in black leather armor and the other one in a shining metal one, splattered with blood still.

-We have your dragons! Your friends! And still you sail away from a fight?! I Really thought better of you Hiccup! I always knew Astrid was a coward, but you… what a pity!' Heather shouted down at them.

-Snotlout! Why in the name of the gods did you do this?!' Hiccup shouted back with a hurt voice.

-Do you think it was pleasant form me to stick around to watch you devour everything I have lived for? First you took Astrid from me! Then you took my pride by forcing me to hand you those damned wedding rings, and at last you tried to take my freedom by making me an emissary! I got better things to do you know. I will beat you up, and this time there is no Ruffnut to stop me!

-I was never yours Snot! Whatever you believe. Give us back our dragons or we'll end you the same way we did with the Berserkers!' Astrid shouted with rage noticeable in her voice.

-Yaw left!' Hiccup shouted, the boat turned and sailed towards the shore, Heather and Snot flew back, up over the forest and back to their ship.

Hiccup jumped out of the boat and landed on the soft sand at the shore, he rose up slowly looking around for any sign of an ambush, when he considered it to be clear he waved for the others to come too.

-We'll build a provisional camp here, I'm very sure they got more ships waiting for us, and we have no chance against dragons if we're out there! Go find as much wood as possible, we got no time to spill.

The crew from both ships disappeared into the forest and the sound of axe-chops could soon be heard.

Erik jumped out of his ship and walked over to Hiccup and Astrid who was in the middle of discussing whether or not the dragons would actually fire at them.

-Lord Nightwing, do you even have a plan? Just setting up a camp at a random location doesn't seem very tactic of you. What if they are just sailing off with your friends and dragons in this very moment?

-It's us they want, me and Astrid. They're not leaving until we do. If we would have had a dragon we could have scouted on them.

-There were a time before tame dragons you know… we could scout back then too.

Erik bowed deeply and swept himself in his cloak and walked into the forest.

The crew had started to return with medium thick logs, perfect size for building a barricade of sharp staffs. Those who was injured but still could walk and use their arms had started to set up tents under the first trees at the shoreline, they were partially covered by the leaf crowns so they would be harder for the dragon riders to see. No fires were made, and food was ate in silence. When darkness had fallen and everyone was gathered inside the ring of sharpened tree staffs, Erik finally came back, with Tuffnut under his muscular arm.

Both Hiccup and Astrid jumped up and hugged their friend hard.

Erik sighed, he sat down on a tree stump in the middle of the camp.

-There are five ships with Heather's included. They are as big as ours and filled to the brim with soldiers. They have set up camp on the opposite island. I managed to eavesdrop long enough to hear their plans, tomorrow by midday they will attack, two by ship and two by foot. No one of them is allowed to kill Astrid, Heather wanted that for herself. Erik said tiredly

-How did you manage to get Tuffnut back?

-I swam out to Heathers ship, knocked out the guards, took the first captive I could see and swam back. The other ones are there as well, but I wasn't sure I had enough time to save them all.

Hiccup sighed, he sat down on a log beside Astrid and Tuff.

-Then we wait…

**((Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. This chapter wasn't very action-packed, but the next one will be. If you want you can check me out on Twitter/trolltroller. Have a good day and stay tuned! ))**


	32. Blood splattered

**(( Welcome, there's a bloody chapter ahead. I don't want to spoil too much of it all, but some of you might not like me for this… now have a good read.))**

Chapter 32

Blood splattered.

They could all hear the drums of war approaching, they were coming from the south-east of the island. The crew of the Nightwing and Wave wind, were positioned in the woods, they had moved the barricade uplands, since half the force would be coming from the sea they would have enough time to first take out the land troops and then maybe stand a chance at the ones who came from the sea.

Hiccup stood crouched behind a big tree, he held his shield and a light gronckle iron sword. He wore his black armor and helm with the visor lowered.

He nodded at Astrid who stood behind another tree just a small distance away and she nodded back. They heard the drums just a few yards away, Hiccup quietly counted to three then he launched himself away from the tree, striking wildly at anything in his path, the rest of their force soon did the same, they had the advantage of surprise and the first two rows of attackers fell easily. Astrid hurled herself at a man twice her size, she cleaved his shield with a single blow and cut his hand off by the wrist. The man kneeled down and shouted in pain but the shout ended abruptly as another axe-blow severed his head. Astrid continued to charge, she jumped right into an enemy with her spiky armor, pinning him to the ground and kneeing him with the sharp blades. She rose up again and gazed over the battle-scared grove to find her intended combatant.

Another warrior came running at her, she easily dodged his first two blows and blocked the third with her reinforced left gauntlet. She punched him in the shoulder with her bladed fist and made him too kneel down in pain, so his throat was in the height of her fist. His head fell to the ground with a heavy thud.

-Heather! Come out and play you child of Loki! I'm killing your men and you're hiding in the shadows as the spineless worm you are! I thought I heard you calling me a coward yesterday, who's the fucking coward now… Bitch!' Astrid cried out in both frustration and to taunt.

Astrid looked up towards a small hill some yards away in the forest and saw a wild black hair blowing in the wind, the owner stood at the hill with a long-sword and a shield and full covering iron armor.

-I'm here, Hofferson…

Astrid grunted, she started to run towards Heather, killing every enemy within reach as she ran. The attacking force had grown noticeably small so had the defending force too.

Hiccup had heard Astrid's taunt and had seen her running off to face heather, but he couldn't help her, he was locked in a combat with a man that was the size of his father, the wielded an enormous two handed mace with nasty spikes sticking out from it. He had been jumping and dodging for about twenty minutes and was now dead tired. The enormous man swung his mace again but this time Hiccup was to slow to react, his legs was swept away from him and he landed head over heels on the ground, the man grinned and prepared for one final strike. He raised his mace and *Wham!* the man tripped backwards, losing grip of his weapon and tumbling to the ground. Erik stood over Hiccup with his shield heightened and a deadly glare in his eyes, the hand-axe he wielded was dripping of blood and so was his face. He extended a hand and helped Hiccup to his feet, then pointed over at the hill where Astrid had been running. His eyes widened at the sight, Astrid sat on her knees, arms by her sides and looking up at Heather who stood in front of her with her sword over her head, ready to strike and decapitate Astrid.

Hiccup hurled himself up and ran as fast as he could to the top of the hill.

Astrid had reached the hill, she was drenched in blood and the fury was burning in her eyes.

She swung her axe at Heather who blocked it with her shield, Heather swung her sword down at Astrid's feet but to no avail, Astrid was quick on her feet and easily spun around, placing a possible fatal blow from behind, but heather too had been practicing, she blocked the axe using her sword and spun around to face the Nadstird. Astrid charged at her again, she threw herself at Heathers shield and knocked her to the ground, she sat over her and placed punch after punch towards the black-haired girl's face, but they were all dismissed. Astrid pressed her thighs together and poked the sharp blades at her knees in Heather's sides. The girl screamed in pain but managed to kick Astrid in the neck with a high placed kick. Astrid tumbled forward and before she could regain her balance another kick hit her legs, she fell down to her knees and sat there, she let her arms drop to her sides and she looked up at the other iron-clad woman.

Heather wiped her nose with the back of her hand and grabbed her broad sword, she raised it over her head but failed to see the glimpse of disproval in Astrid's eyes. Astrid jumped to her feet and in one single movement she rammed the blade-fist right into Heather's lower chest, at the opposite side of where the heart is. Heather dropped her sword in surprise, she grasped a handful of Astrid's armor and flickered her fingers over it while chipping for air. Astrid pulled out the blade just as Hiccup descended to the top of the hill.

-Put down your weapons! Pines tribe! Your leader is defeated and your numbers are shrinking.

The attacking soldiers unwillingly lowered their weapons and kneeled down.

They were stripped down to their undergarments and bound by the hands and calves so they couldn't run. The victorious army led their captives back to the camp where Tuffnut had been set on guard.

When Hiccup reached the camp Tuff stood with his back turned to him, he didn't turn around until Hiccup was right beside him.

-They have her, and Legs, and Barf'n'Belch.' He said in a sad voice, looking out over the blue sea.

-Have you seen them yet?

-No, they must be really slow, or it was bad planning.

-Or they don't have any usable sails anymore…' Erik interrupted.

-We have enough captives for them to think twice. Let's go to their camp and make them an offer, theirs for ours…' He continued.

Hiccup nodded.

-Let's get going!

They walked through the forest, as many of the as possible, those who were too weak to move was left back at the camp. They walked with their prisoners in front of them with swords at their throats. When they at last reached the bay where the ships still lay anchored they stopped.

-Snotlout! Get your ass over here! Or I'll be taking great pleasure in cutting it off and taking it here myself!' Astrid shouted towards the ships.

Next second Hookfang flew up from the deck with Snotlout on his back. They flew slowly down to the beach and landed about twenty yards away from the small, bloodied and tired army.

-Ye, bad planning, I know, it did not go as planned, but we are now twice as many as you and not even Astrid can even that out…' He said while swirling his thumbs.

-Give us our dragons, and Legs and Ruff, and you can have your men back… and Heather too…' Astrid said coldly.

Snotlout looked at Heather in despise.

-You failed me Heather, and you failed yourself. But I will still have my revenge. Hiccup, I don't care for these men, none of them, especially not her… she was just a pretty face to look at, and a nice body to play with. *chuckle* you get your friends and dragons as fast as Hiccup have defeated me in a duel, just the two of us.

Hiccup pulled out his sword and took two long strides towards Snotlout.

-You're bringing shame to the Jorgenson family, Snot.' Stop this right now and I might still forgive you in time.

-Family shame? Whether or not I'm winning this, I will never return! I don't need your pity. Now fight me like a real viking!

Snotlout pulled out his hammer and grabbed a shield from a nearby guard, and charged at Hiccup. Snotlout was much stronger, his hammer even made deep marks in the gronkle-iron covered shield, but Hiccup was quicker, two hammer strikes fell on the shield and then he moved away, sliced his sword along the Achilles tendon, cutting it in half with a loud *snap*

Snotlout fell forward as he lost his balance, he stood on his knees and hands and breathed heavily.

-Die… I can't die. I got too much to do.

-I won't kill you Snotlout, you are family…' Hiccup sobbed forth between tightly shut lips.

-You are hereby banished from the shores of Berk or any of our allies. You are destined to wander the wilds until the gods decide that your time has come.' Hiccup said in a low, sad voice.

Hiccup turned around and started walking back towards his men. Snotlout looked up from the ground, his face turned, this was why he hated Hiccup, he could never do something wrong! He was always convinced that there was something good in everyone. Snot reached in under his leather vest, his hand closed around an object Heather had given him before she went out to fight. It was a dagger, the one dagger she had held pressed at his throat. He slid it out of its cover and launched at Hiccup, the dagger was aimed to penetrated hid back and stab him through his heart. But the dagger hit someone else instead, a big man with a green cape, blood splattered face and ginger hair.

Erik had jumped in front of the dagger that was now etched into his heart, he put his big fists around Snotlout's head and twitched them to the side, with a loud snap Snotlout fell to the ground, seconds later so did Erik.

Hiccup kneeled down at Erik's side, he sobbed helplessly but Erik calmed him down with a hand on his shoulder.

-Don't forget me, my lord Nightwing. I'm going to Valhalla now, and we'll meet again when your time has come.

Erik laid his hand at the ground with his palm facing upwards.

-My axe, my lord.

Hiccup wiped a tear from his eye and slid the shaft of the axe into Erik's hand.

Erik breathed out heavily, and as the last air left his lounges the soft words clung to Hiccup.

"Don't forget me…"

Hiccup rose up, he looked at the guards that had been with Snotlout.

-Bring me your prisoners, and you'll get yours back.

The guard rushed away to the row boat. And started to row out to the Heather's ship to collect the prisoners.

Hookfang walked up to Snoulout's cold body, he nudged him in the side to make him wake up, but he didn't. Hiccup lay a hand over Hookfang's snout, and together they kneeled down to sit at Snotlouts side. Astrid and Tuffnut joined him and together they sat in silence to grieve. After about twenty minutes the smaller one of the ships had started to row towards land, the crew was disarmed and shushed away so the riders could enter the ship peacefully.

Hiccup walked down to the second floor of the ship, he found Fishlegs sitting in the corner beside Meatlug, Ruff hang in from the ceiling and snored, Barf'n'Belch lay in the bow and looked tiredly and defeated. Hiccup heard a low growl from behind him and he was now staring into two big green eyes. He ran up to Toothless and cut him loose, then embraced his head and didn't even bother Toothless licking all over him with his slobbery tongue.

Astrid reunited with Stromfly, who had stood bound and blindfolded up at the mast. Her dragon cooed happily and nudged her in the side lovingly.

The twins embraced in a caring hug and together they freed their dragon.

The five riders walked off of the ship and down to the sand again. Astrid stared at Heather who sat on her knees in the sand looking all sad and shit.

-They can have everyone except her…' she said in a clear voice.

-Too many fine men have died today by her cause to let her keep her life.

Hiccup didn't like the words she spoke, but he felt the exact same way. The men who held the prisoners let them go, they waddled over to their comrades and was immediately cut loose.

All except Heather, She sat with her head bowed forward.

-Just swing already! I won't wait forever.

-I won't decapitate you, every warrior needs a maid when he comes to Valhalla.

Astrid pointed over at Snotlout who lay still in the sand.

Heather nodded, she rose up and limped over to sit by his body.

The few that was left of the Nightwings and Wave winds started piling up wood at the beach, together with the soldiers who was left from the Pines tribe.

Every fallen soldier got their own bonfire, and their own personal sacrifice. The two armies stood there as the flames licked the sky and the stars seemed to burn brighter than ever before.

Hiccup took hold of Astrid's hand as they watched Erik's bonfire being set ablaze.

-Lovely honeymoon, dear.' He said and kissed her bloodstained lips.

-Let's never do this again…' she answered and kissed him back.

**((Thank for reading! Sorry summergirl404, Snotlout had to go, I was considering Fishlegs, but I figured that Snotlout would be a better choice… **

**I hope you all enjoyed it, I certainly did, I love writing Hiccup/Astrid as badasses, and Erik's loyalty (For no known reason, except that he thinks Hiccup is cool), Hmm I wonder what Their child will be named… well, thanks for reading and stay tuned.))**


	33. Are you sick?

**(( Welcome, I have understood that I may have messed up a little in the story lately, I have no internet connection while writing this so I won't get at the names straight, but I think it was summergirl404 who said: Stromfly would have flown down to Astrid instead of letting Heather ride her and even taunt Astrid from her back. Answer to that is, I needed to get rid of the dragons for this chain of events, if they would have had them they would simply blast their enemies to pieces, I didn't really come up with any good excuse, let's just say that Stormfly didn't see the danger in the situation and therefor stayed with the one who gave her the most chicken.**

**There were another who said: Snotlout feels like the person who would turn his back on his friends, I don't get it though why they even bothered grieving him.**

**Answer to that is, the gang grew up with him, and they knew him for his whole life, his good and bad sides. Plus that he is Hiccup's cousin, they're not that heartless, Snotlout was enthralled by Heather's honey words and seductiveness, but he could never have wanted to kill Hiccup without someone's influence. That's why they grieved, Snotlout was never evil, just lost.**

**Third was someone (maybe the same person as nr.2) who commented; I didn't think Hiccup was that stupid to turn his back at Snotlout if he wasn't unconscious.**

**Answer; Hiccup thought he got his message through and that Snot would actually just give up, that the rage had blown past him. So, enough ramble and excuses, back to the story.**

Chapter 33

-Are you sick?

One month had passed since the terrible honeymoon, Hiccup and Astrid had never reached their intended destination.

Instead they followed the remaining Southsails back to their island to tell them that their chief had died. They also told them how his heroic deed had saved Hiccup's life and that they would remember him as a hero. They stayed there for a day and grieved together with the tribe. Then they refilled their ship with supplies and sailed back to Berk.

Stoick had looked most surprised when they returned one week prior with half the crew, torn sails and one rider short.

When Hiccup saw Spitlout standing next to his father, the dams behind his eyelids broke, he cried uncontrollably and hugged the usually scary-looking man. Astrid too hugged Spitlout with tear-filled eyes.

-I'm so sorry…' Hiccup sobbed into the big man's chest.

After a while Spitlout closed his arms around them when he started to understand what had happened, why the half the crew was missing and why his son was too.

One single teardrop rolled down his cheek and fell in Hiccup's hair.

Stoick lay a huge hand on Hiccup and Astrid's shoulders, he looked equally sad as the others.

-Tell me what happened son.

The gang, together with Stoick and the Jorgenson family had walked up to the great hall, they sat around the big fire pit in the middle.

-It was midnight.' Hiccup started with a shattered voice.

-We were asleep when we heard the words "Fight!" Suddenly we were under attack from an unknown ship, we managed to fight of them without any bigger losses in number. When we were clear we sailed over to Erik's ship and helped them too. When the fight was over we realized that Heather was missing, and our dragons, and the gang. We were forced to wait until dawn to avoid running aground in the darkness. When morning broke we could see her ship in the distance with Snotlout flying over it. We sat course right after them. They sailed towards something called the Twin islands, a small strait between two long islands. Erik warned us about it being an infamous place for ambushes. We sailed along the outer shore instead of following Heather. They flew up to us on our stolen dragons and tried to taunt us. We sat camp at the shore and Erik managed to sneak into their camp and free Tuff and eavesdrop on Heather's men planning how they would wipe us out. They came the next day and we managed to fight them of. But our army shrank into what it is now. We took captives and marched towards their camp where half their force was still stationed. Snotlout was under influence of Heather, she had manipulated him into wanting to kill me. He demanded a duel, I- I had no choice…' Hiccup broke down crying, he covered his face in his hands and sobbed quietly.

-Snotlout put up a good fight, he almost managed to smash Hiccup into pieces, but Hiccup was quicker and disabled him. No killing blows was dealt, but he banished him. He turned back to us with tears running down his cheeks. Snotlout wasn't done though, he leaped at Hiccup but Chief Erik jumped in between and took the blow, and in the blink of an eye he snapped the neck of Snotlout. Then he too died. We traded for our friends and dragons and in the evening we burned the dead, Heather offered herself to be Snotlout's maid when he comes to Valhalla and so she burned with him.' Astrid continued in a sad voice.

-He fought into the end…' Spitlout had whispered to himself.

He had rose up and hugged Hiccup and Astrid hard.

-You did what you had to, I don't blame you.

Astrid snapped back from her flash-back, she continued to sharpen her axe the she was bringing with her on the hunt. As said, almost one month had passed since their return. They had done nothing for the last three and a half weeks, she was getting restless. Hiccup spent his time up at the forge or in the great hall together with his father and the council. Astrid had grown so impatient. The day before she had walked down to the Thorson's house to find Ruff and Tuff, she knocked on the door and found them sitting on the floor together with their mom and two younger siblings, they were sewing something, as usual.

-Hey Ruff, Tuff? I was planning on going on a deer hunt tomorrow evening, I would need someone with me, do you have time?

Ruffnut just shook her head, not even lifting her view from the piece of cloth in her hands.

-Sorry Ast, I need to get this done, I won't even step outside the door until I am.

Astrid looked over at where Tuff had sat just a moment ago, but now he was hugging her around her foot and kissing her boot.

-Please. pleeeeease take me with you!' he begged and continued kissing her boot.

-Weeeell… you're welcome, tomorrow after supper we meet at the town-square.

-Thank you Astrid, thank you, oh by the gods THANK YOU!' he shouted and danced upstairs with a grin reaching from ear to ear.

Astrid put her axe at the wall, she packed a quiver full of gleaming sharp arrows and collected the two strongest bows from hers and Hiccup's personal weapon arsenal in the back room. She searched through some unpacked chests from the move and found her ragged leather and fur clothing, she had used this for hunting all the time before, it was made from leather straps crisscrossed and tied together forming a corset and a skirt, she wore a pelt mantle over it and a hood that melted in with the colors of the early spring forest.

She was actually very happy that it was Tuff who accompanied her, he was one of the best spear throwers in the northern archipelago, and he was polite, destructive but yet polite. She needed someone to talk to. She loved Hiccup, but you can't speak about anything with him. You can't complain just for the sake of complaining. And besides, Tuff always made things funnier when he was around.

Toothless came sneaking down the stairs like a cat, he stroke his cheek along Astrid's leg and poked her in the shoulder with his left wing.

-You're hungry, boy? I'll go get you some fish.

Astrid disappeared out from the back door in the kitchen, she walked to the root cellar at the other side of the garden. They had a big storage of fish baskets, since both their dragons lived at home, and a new addition to the family too, a small green terrible terror. It had sneaked inside one morning when Hiccup let the bedroom window stand open, and now it refused to leave, not that they minded having another pet.

Toothless followed Astrid patiently, he sat down outside the small stone building and waited with big green eyes. Astrid came out dragging two baskets behind her, she put two fingers between her lips and whistled for Stormfly to come too.

Toothless growled happily and threw himself over the basket, he gave Astrid a quick face-lick before he started chewing on the fresh fish.

Astrid dried her face from the dragon saliva and tilted the other basket out over the ground just as Stormfly landed in front of her. She nuzzled her in the shoulder with happy coos and squawks.

Astrid too felt how her stomach rumbled, she had been so hungry lately, and she was afraid she was getting fat too, a small bump had begun to form at the bottom of her stomach, not very big at all but still noticeable.

Hiccup would soon have to be home, it was Thorsday after all (Thursday in modern language)

She walked inside again and started the fire in the pit, she put a grits over the fire and let it heathen up, when the flames had died down she put on some striped of pork, half potatoes, chicken breasts, and salmon fillets.

The potatoes had just began to turn golden brown when Hiccup opened the door, and stepped inside with a familiar expression on his face, not the one he had been wearing since they returned, but he looked happy. He walked up to Astrid who sat hunched at the fire with her head resting in her hands and a bored look on her face.

-Good evening dear! You can't imagine how absolutely fantastic it is to come home to the smell of good food, and the view of you!

He took hold of her hands and swung her up from her chair. She intertwined her fingers with his and they started dancing around the house. Her bad mood left her quickly as she saw the childish expression on his face.

When they had danced in every room in the house and scared Toothless half to death they returned to the kitchen, Hiccup still held a firm grip around Astrid's waist as she collected the food from the grits.

Hiccup breathed in loudly through his nose.

-You smell wonderful, have you bathed today?

-Yep, you're away all the time so I got a lot of time to do other things.

-You should get a job…

- I have a job, but it's canceled for the rest of the month because of previous events…

-Right, sorry.

Hiccup kissed her cheek and took one of the two plates from her hands, he sat down at the opposite side of the table and happily attacked the food with no mercy.

-So, what happened today dear, you're not usually this happy when you return from a long day of work.' Astrid asked with a furrowed brow.

-You see, dad have decided to delay his retirement, and Gobber have relived me from my duty as an apprentice, I'm actually a real blacksmith now, and I'm getting my own apprentice tomorrow!

Astrid flew up from her chair and jumped over the table to land in Hiccup's lap. She lay her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to hers. She kissed him deeply for the first time since their return from the Twin islands.

-Congratulations dear! I'm so happy for you! Do you know who the apprentice is?

-Ye, his name is Bran. From the Ulvson house.

Astrid furrowed her brow.

-I do not recognize that name, I know the family, but I don't think I have met Bran before.

Hiccup smiled teasingly and poked her in the side with his thumb.

-That's because he's a lot like me, you train the warriors, I train the geniuses…

Astrid punched him in the shoulder.

-Ow, what? Just telling the truth… we only allow "hiccups" in the forge, not your muscular, bearded, ten-year-olds.

Astrid chuckled, she knew that to be true, what he said about her students. Some of them had already started to grow a mustache. Some of them were even more bearded than Hiccup, and he still was ten years older than them.

She reached her hand up to stroke his cheek, at mention, he had not shaved in forever. The stubble on his cheeks was awkwardly handsome. He was REALLY handsome. The red-is beard and hair along with those emerald green eyes and that leather robe with black polished boots and loose linen pants in blue and grey… he was really, really handsome.

She stroke her hand over his cheek again and placed it behind his neck, she pulled herself up to him and kissed him again, she melted into the kiss. It was so wonderful, she realized that she had really missed him.

After a long time of hugging and cuddling they finished their now cold dinner. Hiccup collected the dishes and went out to the washing station in the kitchen, now it was Astrid's turn to put her arms around his waist.

-Do you want to go for a flight?' she muttered.

Hiccup nodded, he lifted a handful of bubbles from the soaped water and threw it at her.

-Oh you did not just do that!' Astrid shouted while laughing. She too picked up a handful and smothered it in Hiccup's face. He laughed and swung Astrid over his shoulder, he loved doing that, being able to lift his wife that easily.

He walked out from the backdoor and over to the stables where he put her down at a bale of hay.

-Lets go for a ride then.' He laughed at her sitting there all grumpy-looking and cute.

-I'll give you a hard time Haddock.' She said with a faked sour voice.

-You are? Well, you have to catch me first!'

Hiccup whistled and started running towards the cliff. He jumped out in the air and fell headlong for a short while until Toothless swooshed down and allowed Hiccup to fall into the saddle and fly off.

-That was not funny Hiccup! What if he hadn't heard you?!

-I knew he stood behind the wall! It was totally safe!

-I'm coming for your sorry ass now!' she shouted over the wind as she mounted Stormfly.

Hiccup switched Toothless tailfin and the shot away in the speed of sound, the wind was whipping Hiccup's eyes and made it hard to see, but as they were just flying over the clear sea it wouldn't be a problem. They heard a whipping sound behind them and a long nadder spike flew past them.

-Hey! One second you're worried for my health, next second you're shooting deadly spikes after me!

-Oh come on! I knew it would miss! It was totally safe!' she shouted back at him with a tone of sarcasm.

They flew along the shores of Berk until the sun had sunken behind the horizon. They landed in the darkness and quickly fed their dragons, then they went inside, made themselves a snack and went to bed. Hiccup had his new apprenticed tomorrow, and Astrid would be going out hunting. They lay close to each other, with their arms around each other's backs.

-Good night honey, see you in some days.' Hiccup whispered in her ear right before he fell asleep.

*Next morning*

Hiccup had woken up early and left, that annoying prick had left the bedroom window open again, allowing the terrible terrors to sing their horrible morning song.

Astrid pulled the blankets closer around her and grunted tiredly at the small dragons on her roof.

Something big suddenly bumped into the window frame and made her wake up with a jerk.

Toothless was hanging through the window with a panicking expression. He growled at her and widened his eyes. He froze for a moment and then screeched in defeat, he slipped back down out of the window and started running around the house.

Astrid stood bowed out from the window wondering by all gods what the dragon was doing, then she saw Stormfly running past the backside of the house and squawked happily. And then Toothless came running past next second.

Astrid sat down at the bed again and sighed. They're playing tag.' She sighed for herself and laid back down at the bed.

She was just about to fall asleep again when it knocked on the door.

-Oh for Thor's sake! Who is it?! 'She snapped.

-Open the door, whoever is in there please open!' she heard Tuffnut shouting.

-One moment!, let me get dressed!

-No time!' he shouted back and walked inside and closed the door quickly behind him, he held the handle and braced himself against the walls beside the door.

Astrid jumped up from bed and slipped into the nearest clothes she could find, Hiccup's robe and pants that lay over the foot end of the bed.

She rushed down the stairs with her hair in a mess and an ill-fitting robe over her shoulders that exposed half her stomach through the cleavage.

-What in the name of the gods is happening?' Astrid shouted at him.

He looked up at her with a serious expression.

-My mom is looking for me, if I have to sew one single more stitch in that damned sail I will lose my mind…! Nice clothes by the way, you're growing fat…

Astrid punched him in the face and made him lose his grip of the door handle, he fell backwards on to the floor and held his hands cupped around his hurting nose.

-What? I mean, it's visible…

-Shut up, or I'll throw you to your mom.

-O please, please please!' He ran after her and kneeled in front of her, he held his fists closed and raised them over his head.

-Okay. Just wait here and I'll go change into real clothes.

Tuffnut nodded agreeably and sat down at a stool in the hall. He looked around with wide eyes at the big house, almost seeming like a mansion compared to his own crowded home.

Astrid came walking down the stairs in her hunting clothes, she combed her hair as she walked out to the kitchen.

-It's a really big house you got, is there only you two living here?' Tuff asked, still sitting at the stool in the hallway.

-Ye, and the dragons, they're mostly out at the stables though, Stormfly's too tall to fit inside the house but Toothless comes in sometimes, oh and Screech, our terrible terror. He's inside all the time, his real lazy, sleeping in the hearth, eating our leftovers and then back to sleeping.

-Isn't there like… a waste of space, I mean, you can only be in two rooms at the same time, and you're mostly together anyways, meaning that all rooms except one is empty.' Tuff said and held up two fingers, for on one to view.

Astrid came out from the kitchen, she had now braided her hair and put on her fillet with gold coins sewn to it. She took a chunk of bread from food storage and filled a big mug with mead.

She sat down at the table and started eating her boring breakfast. She stopped her chewing for a moment and nodded at Tuff who stared intensely at her.

-Wha ish et?' she slobbered out with her mouth full of bread and mead.

-Nothing… nothing at all…' he answered and looked awkwardly at her.

Astrid swallowed hard and waved for him to come sit down at the table.

-Come here, lets plan a little for the hunt.' She said and tapped her hand at the seat beside her, she picked up a map over the island that Hiccup had drawn. She unrolled it and pointed at a spot northeast of Berk.

-Here is a big field, and there is a big birch wood.' She moved her finger a little south.

-I know from my flights on Stormfly that deer's are often herding there. It's the perfect spot. We'll make that our final destination, because, there are a lot of good places along the way.' She slid her finger over an invisible path on the map, saying the names of all the good places she could recall from the map.

-It will take us at least three days to reach the main destination. One more if we stop by every other place on the way.' Tuffnut added with wondering look.

-Or it'll take one day because we shed two deer at the first spot. We pack for the worst and hope for the best.

-Alright, I've packed a tent, three pair of clothing, butcher knives, two spears, a bow and a quiver full of arrows. What have you got Ast.'

Astrid looked at Tuffnut in a surprised way, he had never been this serious about anything she knew of before, it would be very fun to see him in action, if he actually was as good at spear throwing as rumored, and if he was this serous for the whole trip they could probably have a wonderful time.

-I, eh… I got Hiccup's tent, it was lighter so yeah, and two bows, a large quiver with arrows, two hand axes, my own axe, and another set of clothes.

-Good.' Tuff looked so serious, he had his arms folded in front of his chest and had a serious look on his face. He turned around to Astrid and broke, to her relief.

-Gods Astrid! I can't wait! Can't we go now, we'll reach the first spot as the sun starts to set anyways. It's such a beautiful day and everything!' He stood up on the chair and held his hands closed into fist and smiled like a maniac.

-Haha! Sure Tuff, I was actually going to ask the same thing. I have been inside this house for two whole weeks! I can't wait to get out and do something!

Tuff nodded, he jumped down from the chair and walked over to the door, he peaked outside to see if the coast was clear. When he deemed that it was he slipped outside and around the corner of the house. Astrid chuckled, she walked upstairs and hung her luggage over her shoulder, then walked out to where Tuffnut stood and waited. He held the two spears in his hands and the short bow was strapped to his chest and back. He had a huge backpack containing a tent and the extra pairs of clothes. Astrid looked about the same, backpack, bows, quiver and axes strapped everywhere to her.

Together they walked the main road away from Berk, they stopped by the forge quickly to say goodbye to Hiccup before they left.

Astrid put down all her packing at the outer wall of the forge and stepped inside, Gobber stood by the hearth and pumped the bellows, Hiccup stood by the grinding stone and talked to Bran, he complimented his work and told him tips and tricks on how to use the stone properly.

No one of the adult vikings noticed her as she stepped through the door, but Bran did, Astrid held a finger in front of her lips as she quietly sneaked up behind Hiccup. She put her hand in front of his mouth and the other hand over his chest, she tilted him backwards and he screamed in surprise as he fell seemingly uncontrolled downwards.

Astrid let go of his mouth and helped him back on his feet again while laughing teasingly.

Bran chuckled a little for himself. Hiccup gave him a stern look.

-Good day love, I'm leaving for the hunt now, at its most I'll be back in eight to nine days.

Hiccup faked a chocked gasp, he folded his arms around the curve of her back and pulled her closer, he kissed her softly on the lips and moved one hand up to stroke her bangs away from her face.

-How will I survive without you for THAT long?' he chuckled into the bow of her neck.

-You'll manage, just think of all the good meat I'll bring back for us.

-Who's going with you?' he asked.

Astrid pointed out the open door, Tuffnut stood in the door opening. He raised a hand and waved shortly, then smiled.

-Take good care of her Tuff, don't let her do anything stupid, or kill a deer for that matter, the bragging would never stop!

Tuff chuckled. –Ye, we'll see to that. We're heading off now Hiccup, see you when we kill a deer.

Tuffnut spread his hand in a "goodbye" and then he went back to his bags.

Hiccup looked back at Astrid and kissed her one last time.

-Good luck darling.' He said while slowly letting her slip from his embrace.

Astrid was just about to go outside when Hiccup shouted again.

-Are you sure you got enough food with you now?

Astrid froze. –Y-ye, of course…

-Okay, see you.

-Bye.

Astrid went around the corner of the forge and started cursing and kicking the ground.

-Tuff! How in the name of Oden did we totally forget about food?

-Uh, we did as me, we DIDN'T think of it…

-Run back home and fill a sack with food, I'll do the same.

They ran down the hill and back to their respective houses. Astrid rushed inside and raided the cabinets, every chunk of bread, every fruit and two rolls of dried fish was packed down into a sack that she hung from her belt. She sighed, Hiccup will have to go shopping when he comes home… well, well, I'm in greater need of it anyways…

She walked outside again and picked up her bags. She saw Tuff running towards her with all his luggage, he was hunted by a flock of chickens. She chuckled for herself.

They walked the same road again, up the hill and past the forge, when they reached the top of the hill they heard Hiccup's voice.

-You haven't gotten away yet? What did you forget?

-Shut up Haddock…' Astrid mumbled.

-I'll take a wild guess and say, I need to go shopping when I get home, eyh?

-Astrid blew him a kiss and smiled evilly.

Hiccup pretended to catch the kiss with his hands and placed it on his cheek, then he leaned back at the forge's wall.

He watched them slowly walk into the forest and disappear behind a corner.

He sighed happily and walked back inside to keep Bran occupied.

*Hours later*

Astrid sighed tiredly as she sat down all her packing, she sat down atop of her big backpack and rested her head in her palms.

Tuffnut too sighed, but instead of being lazy he started setting up his tent. It was a simple tent, two wooden staffs that held it up, a triangular tube with strings in the bottom and the upper corners.

Astrid's was pretty much the same, except it had hollow iron rods instead of wooden staffs.

Astrid started to untie the bolted leather straps that formed the skirt, she had been using it all the time before. When hunting still was done in this way, now when dragons was available the hunters no longer needed camouflage or armor for hunting, the simply swiped down on their nadder and shot a spike. Astrid had decided she wanted the hunt the traditional way, she wanted a challenge and an experience. Not just simply back and forth in an hour.

She hung her skirt in a nearby tree and started unpacking her tent too.

They started a small fire between the two tents and ate a small portion of their food.

They had placed their camp at the border to a small field with a small stream running across it, Hiccup had taken Astrid here once to test out his new invention. He called it a fly rod, it was a very light and thin rod with a "reel" at the end of the handle, with it he could throw out about fifteen meters of line and at the end of it was a hook enhanced with fur and other materials to make the hook itself look like a little fish. He had won their little competition that day…

The wind was blowing from the north, away from the field, so the smell of smoke wouldn't scare the eventual deer that might be on the field. When the sun had set completely they collected their weapons, they quietly sneaked out in the open with only the dim light of the moon to guide their steps. They crawled quietly in the high grass. The most likely place was down at the water, so they readied their weapons and glanced over the edge of the river bank.

Astrid let go of her arrow and to her amusement the pheasant squawked in surprise and died moments later.

-Nice shot Ast, that'll be our breakfast.' Tuff whispered.

-Thanks Tuff.

-Do you want to see real skill?' he asked bluntly and sneaked along the muddy shore of the stream. He stopped by a place where the water was flowing a little faster, there were a tree lying parallel to the stream, he balanced on it until he was in the middle, then he reached for the spear on his back, it had long barbs and was extremely well balanced.

He reached his arm over his head and threw the spear down to a little tuft of reeds.

There were violent splashing in the water when Tuff ran down and grabbed his spear. He lifted it out of the water and smiled in triumph.

-Aha! See!?

-Damn! That was really cool.' Astrid shouted, she was deeply impressed.

Tuff walked back up in the grass and laid down the fish. It was a pike, about three kilos and a very fat stomach. Astrid lent Tuff one of her hand axes and he dispatched the fish with a knock to the head. Then they sat down at the fallen tree and cleared their catch, Astrid picked away the feathers from her pheasant, cut of the head and the intestines and cleaned it so that it was ready for the grill in the morning. Tuffnut cut the stomach open on his pike, opened the gut and played around with the half-digested trout that was inside. He held it between his two knives and shook it in front of Astrid who punched him in the shoulder so he dropped it into the water.

When they were done the moon was far past midnight, they walked back to their camp and fell asleep immediately.

Next morning was unbelievably calm, there weren't even the slightest breeze. They had waked up as the sun rose. They had walked for about two hours now and the sun was scalding. Astrid was sweating as a pig under her thick leather and fur armor, Tuffnut too seemed a little damp.

-If we don't find shelter soon, or a lake or something… I'm going to melt.' Astrid whined while panting heavily.

-There is no chance in Asgård that we'll find any prey in this weather… they're resting in their holes and where the can find shade.

-I say we try to find water, I'm thirsty, and sweaty and gross…

-I'm with you Ast…

They continued their hike. They walked through the forest for probably another hour until the came across a small stream, it came flowing from a mountain in the distance, the water was crystal-clear and freezing cold despite the insanely hot temperature in the air.

Astrid hurled her bags and sacks to the ground and rushed over to the stream, she dipped her hands and stroke her face with the cold water that was left in them when she lifted them up again.

Tuff kneeled down beside her and did the same, they filled a bottle each with the fresh mountain water.

Tuff took off his boots and rolled up his pants to the height of his knees he walked out in the water and sighed in relief.

-Astrid, get in, you can't imagine how wonderful this was?

-Astrid looked down at her heavy clothing, and then up at Tuff again.

-I- I don't really feel like it.

Tuff stared at her with a confused look.

-Ast, you're even hotter than me, how can you NOT want to cool off?

Now Astrid just felt even more unconfutable. She gave Tuff a sour look.

-Oh, I get it, you're grumpy because you're getting fat.

-You little, Tuff, get back here so I can beat you!

Tuff ran further out in the water so that it reached up to his waist. His pants and lower end of his shirt was soaked. Astrid considered taking off her clothes for a second but deemed it unwise, she sprinted to the beach and took a giant leap from the water's edge, she landed right on top of Tuff and packed in some quick punches before they both fell into the water.

Tuff laughed, despite his nose bleeding a little.

-Haha! You'll never get dry now.' He laughed and pointed at her, she stood in the middle of the stream with her fur-clothes all drenched and looked very sour.

-Shut up Tuff, or you'll have to sleep in a wet tent.

-In this heat, that doesn't seem too bad.

Astrid pushed him so he fell back into the cold water. She walked up and started looking through her packing for the extra pair of clothes. She knew she would get terrible blisters if she walked around with wet leather against her body for the rest of the day.

After a break at the cool water and a short lunch they started their walk again, they skipped some places they knew wouldn't hold any prey because of the hot weather. And when the sun finally started to set they reached one good spot. There were a pond in the middle of a big glade and a lot of short grown willows. This would be a very good place for duck-hunting, but that wasn't the main goal on this trip, maybe at the way back if they hadn't killed anything by then.

Astrid pulled up her hood and started sneaking out into the swampy clearing. She gasped and threw herself to the ground. About thirty yards away from her stood a herd of boars, the male was tall enough to reach to her chest, and it had gigantic tusks, there were at least dozen piglets and five big females. If she was spotted, she would be in great trouble. She signaled for Tuff who came sneaking behind her to stop, he lowered himself to her level as he too heard the grunts and squeaks from over there.

-What are we doing now?' Astrid mouthed.

-I don't know.' Tuff whispered back as quiet as he could.

-Retrace your steps.'

Tuff started to back off, carefully placing every step where it wouldn't snap a twig or slop in the mud.

Astrid notched an arrow and drew back the string with a dry scraping sound. She followed Tuff until she accidently bumped into him, why had he stopped all of sudden?

She glanced up at him angrily and nodded for him to keep going, but he pointed with his fingers to their right. She heighted her head a little and gasped as she saw the reason why they stopped, a majestic deer male, as tall as Astrid, with huge horns and a beautiful pattern on its back. It stood just about ten yards away without the slightest hint of them being there.

Astrid nodded at Tuff, she redirected her bow and aimed for a spot right under its ear. Tuff took down his second spear from his back, he reached his right arm back and aimed.

-One, two, three.' Astrid breathed. They let go of their weapons, Astrid's arrow missed its spot by three inches. Tuff hit it right in the side with the heavy spear, the deer stumbled from the chock and Astrid's second arrow hit just in time before it regained its balance. Tuff rushed up and drove his other spear into the deer's heart, he twitched it to the side to make sure it was doomed to die.

Astrid and Tuff stood up straight, they had totally forgotten about the danger lurking at the other side of the pond.

-Yea! We did it!' Astrid shouted.

-Look at this beauty!' Tuff shouted and gestured towards the big deer.

They froze completely as they heard the herd of boars run away from them, but something was rushing towards them through the low vegetation.

Tuff grabbed his heavy spear and pointed it in the direction of the attacker, Astrid grabbed her battle-axe and stood in the same direction. The boar charged out from a bush, it landed over Tuff and kicked violently with its hoofs as he held it away from his face with the shaft of his spear. He managed to crawl away before he was dealt any serious harm. He threw the boar away from him with the spear. The boar grunted and charged at Astrid instead. She swung her axe towards it but she misjudged its speed and the axe swiped through clean air. She jumped to the side but was a moment too late. One of the boar's large tusks slid in under the leather strap holding her quiver in place, it continued running and ripped Astrid to the ground. The boar kept running with Astrid hanging behind it. She was dragged through the mud and the bushes whipped her face, she opened her eyes and thought of a plan, she braced herself and grabbed a small birch and held on to it with all her force. The abrupt stop made the boar stumble, and the tusk that was stuck under the leather strap broke with a loud cracking sound. The boar continued running and disappeared into the forest.

Astrid lay on the ground, she looked down in her hurting, bleeding and dirt covered hands. Tuff ran up to her, he kneeled down beside her and put his hand on her shoulder.

-Astrid, Gods are you alright?

-Y-ye… It misses its target…' she coughed out.

She had numerous cuts on her face and although they weren't very deep, they still stung quit a lot. The skin on her hands had been scraped off and replaced with splinters and mud.

Tuff didn't look much better himself, he had deep, bleeding wounds on his legs, one dislocated finger from when the boar had thrown itself over him and another deep wound in the shoulder from one of the hoofs.

Astrid rose to her knees, she wiped an unwilling tear from her cheek with the arm of her shirt.

Tuff walked over to where her quiver lay in lashes, a short distance away from the small birch. He picked it up and inspected it.

You've got a nice souvenir…' he said and held up the broken tusk.

Astrid nodded, she had a hard time getting enough air from after the high pressure made by the quiver getting ribbed off her, she would most certainly get a bruise over the chest.

Astrid rose up and looked around, she took up her axe from the ground, but quickly dropped it again when she felt the stinging pain from her hands.

-I'll take it.' Tuff said bluntly and picked up the axe. They walked over to the big deer, and their mood went up again.

-Man, imagine that skull hanging on the wall!

-Or that pelt at the wall, or made into a new cloak!

-And all the meat…' they said in unison.

Both looked each other and smiled happily. They slammed their hands together and Astrid curled down in pain and swore loudly many times over her hurting hands.

Tuff ripped off a long stripe of cloth from his tunic and wired it around Astrid's hand loosely.

-There, now help me drag this back to the camp, we do the dirty work tonight so we can just finish it off tomorrow.

-Astrid nodded, it still hurt to use her hands but it wasn't as direct as before. They dragged the deer back through the swamp and up to their camp at a small hill in the forest's edge.

Tuff bound a robe around its calves and winded it up in a tree, he did most of the work since Astrid had no steadiness in her hands. Astrid though started a fire, unrolled their sleeping-bags inside the tents and cooked a meal of grilled apple and pheasant breast.

When Tuff was done he wiped his hands on his bloodied clothes and smiled happily at her.

-Do you have any food for me too?' he asked almost a little ashamed.

-Ye, I made these for you.' She handed him a bowl containing two apples and one pheasant breast.

-Thank you Ast, you're really kind.

Astrid wrinkled her nose, why was he so kind to her, and so… normal?

-Tuff, why are you behaving like this?

He didn't miss a beat, he didn't even say what. He just answered.

-Because I loved you, every boy on Berk did. And I like Hiccup, he asked me to take care of you, and I will. I may seem a little "blown of the branch" but I still feel and think…

Astrid just stared at him, she didn't know this side of Tuff. He had never been this kind and caring before, maybe because there were always other boys around.

Tuff cleared his throat.

-So, that was awkward. May I have my bowl of food now?

Astrid snapped back to reality, she reached the last bit so he could take the bowl from her hands. But instead of setting back down she leaned closer and placed a short kiss on his cheek.

-Thank you Tuff. I had no idea about that, but I'm married to Hiccup, and I love him very much.

-I know, I didn't mean anything by what I said, and besides, I said "loved" not "love".' he said in his usual snappy voice.

He took a mouth full of warm, sweet apple and chewed slowly, like savoring the taste.

-I have never tasted grilled apple before. It's really good.

Astrid smiled, glad that the tense feel was gone again.

-Come by the "Haddockson" house anytime when I'm home and I'll make some for you.

-Definitely!

They sat at the fire until long past midnight, when they at last waked to their tents to sleep the sun was not very far from rising again. Astrid fell asleep as fast as her head touched the pillow.

Morning broke, Astrid rushed out from the tent and bowed down over a bush a few yards away from the borders of the camp. She vomited heavily and made loud gagging sounds. Tuff Waked out from his tent.

-What are you doing?

-I'm… *Whuaaaaa*

-Ew, gross man.

-Curse that damn pheasant breast, I'm sure it was bad…

-Nope, I'm fine, and I ate it too. Both of them to be honest… are you sure you're not just… sick?

Astrid frowned, but she didn't have time to answer until the next wave of vomit came sliding up her throat.

-Ew…

After Astrid's discussing wakeup call they packed their bags again, the day seemed to be equally calm and hot as the one before, and if they thought it was hard work getting to the place with all their backings, they hadn't considered carrying a huge deer with them too. They bound it up against Tuff's two spears and carried it between them. Astrid walked in the front so that she didn't puke all over it by mistake, Tuff's idea…

Astrid felt very tired, they hadn't even walked that far, they had just came past the stream they had stopped at the day before when Astrid highly unwillingly called for a pause. She sat down at a stone near the water and cooled her feet. She took deep breaths and shivered at every outbreath. Could she really be sick? It seemed unlikely, it wasn't a sick-month after all.

Tuff handed her own water bottle and she eagerly drank.

-I think you're sick Astrid, you're not the one who usually calls for breaks.

-I know, it worries me a little, what if it's something serious?

-It sure isn't, then we would have noticed it earlier.' He assured her and patted her on her shoulder.

-What about we make the last way to our previous camping spot now, we might even have some extra hours to rest if we hurry up.

Astrid nodded, she took Tuff's extended hand that he had reached out for her and pushed herself up.

They continued the pain-filled trip, when they reached the camp at dusk Astrid almost fainted. She shamefully asked Tuff to set up the tent for her while she caught her breath.

Tuff put up the tents and started a fire. They ate from their own stores of food, Astrid ate a big lump of bread and a beautiful red apple. Tuff ate dried fish, dried pork and half a bottle of water.

They went to bed, and gods! Astrid had NEVER been this happy to greet her soft pillow before. She soaked in every second of being there, in the cool sleeping-bag with the soft pillow under her head, only Hiccup's presence could have made it better. Even though she wanted to feel every moment she quickly fell asleep.

Next morning was pretty much the same, Astrid woke up feeling sick, she didn't throw up, but the feeling was hanging over her for the whole morning. She didn't want to worry Tuff so she didn't say anything, but the look on his face made understand that he knew.

Astrid didn't feel as exhausted as the day before, most likely because Tuff carried parts of her packing too, but she told herself she was getting better by the hour.

They walked the whole day, with few and short stops. They crossed a familiar corner.

"At long fucking last." Astrid thought to herself as they now could see Berk.

Astrid saw Hiccup, Stoick and Gobber standing outside the forge in the hot evening air, they talked and laughed wildly about the day's events.

Astrid was so happy for the view that she almost dropped the deer and ran over to them, but she was too tired to even open her mouth to shout hello.

Tuff opened his mouth instead.

-Chief! Hiccup!

The two red-haired men turned around and faced them Hiccup smiled broadly as he saw them at the edge of the forest. So did Stoick. All three men walked over to the hunting party and congratulated them on such a magnificent deer. None of the two hunters answered or cheered, Hiccup looked worriedly at them, he stepped closer to Astrid and as he did she let go of the spears and simply fell into his embrace, she had not enough power left, not even to stand. Tuff nodded seriously.

-Ye, we're going to Elder Gothi, now.

Hiccup closed his grip around Astrid and looked deeply worried. Tuff put his luggage at the forge wall and Hiccup took off Astrid's backpack and putted it there as well. He then lifted her up in his arms and he and Tuff started walking towards the high house at the other end of the village. Tuff carefully opened the door and knocked at the doorframe, they heard a mimicking knocking from upstairs, meaning that Gothi was home.

Hiccup carried Astrid up the steep stair and placed her on a bed in front of the big window in Gothi's patient room. Hiccup and Tuff sat down at some old wooden chairs as the ancient woman and Astrid talked to each other in whispers.

Gothi walked over to a pile of fine sand inside a big box, she waved for the boys to come closer as she started drawing with her staff.

-Astrid is…a crossbow?' Tuff read and furrowed his brow.

-What crossbow? Ow!

Gothi shook her head at the blonde boy.

Hiccup started eyeing the pictures and runes instead, he had learned to read Gothi's weird drawings from all the time he had spent in here from all sorts of injuries he had suffered.

-Astrid is… pre…' He stopped abruptly and widened his eyes as he realized.

Gothi made a gesture that intended that he was right.

-Pregnant.' He finished and turned to Astrid who still lay at the bed, she smiled tiredly at him, but her eyes shined with an indescribable joy.

-Aha! I was close…! Wait, what!?' Tuff shouted and jumped up from his hunched position over the runes and pictures.

-We're having a child Hiccup.' Astrid whispered and stroke his neck.

**(( Thanks for reading! Now was that a chapter eyh? I really enjoyed writing it. Before I get corrected and stuff; I don't know the exact symptoms of pregnancy after one month, but please enlighten me. I really think I deserve a review after such a long chapter, but thanks for reading. Stay tuned!)) **


	34. The good news

**((Welcome, just another chapter, nothing important to say else than it will be a fairly short one. Have a good read))**

Chapter 34

The good news.

Stoick and Gobber stood outside Gothi's house, Stoick walked back and forth and kicked the dirt.

-Wha' is taking them so long Gobber? Shouldn't we have received a word yet`?

-Ca'm doown, et have goon'e ten minits. Doo'n get all up in yer willies.

-But what if something bad 'ave happened? What if I should be getting her parents here.

-Ca'm doown.

Stoick continued walking back and forth for some more minutes until Tuff finally opened the door and the three of them came out into the yard.

Hiccup carried Astrid still, but this time she smiled and nuzzled him instead of almost fainting from exhaustion. Tuff too looked very happy.

-Dad, could you meet us at our house as fast as you can? And bring the Hofferson's with you.

-Is everything all right son?' Stoick asked and gestured at Astrid.

-Everything is alright chief.' Astrid answered and smiled calmingly at him.

Tuff ran home to his house and forced his sister to follow him. They ran down to Fishlegs.

-Hey, Legs! Open the door, its important, actually.

-I got Meatlugg in here, if you throw anything at me she'll blast you with lava.' Fishlegs answered nervously.

-Ye, we won't, but Hiccup want you to come to his house. We… uuh, They… have some important news for you, uhm… us.

Legs carefully opened the door and peaked around it. When he saw the two twins standing there smiling happily without anything sharp or wet or burning in their hands he took a step outside and followed them. They met Stoick, Gobber and the Hofferson's at their way and they walked together through the crowded town-square up to the "Haddockson" house with a lot of wondering gazes in their backs.

Tuff talked excitedly all the way up the hill but without giving away the secret.

The front door stood open. Hiccup walked around inside and put up chairs in a half-circle near the fire place. He looked up as the group approached the door step.

-Welcome, please take a seat.' He gestured for the chairs.

Stoick walked inside and sat down and the others did the same.

Astrid came walking down the stairs, she had changed her clothes into a green tunic that reached to her knees and a pair of brown linen pants.

She walked over to stand beside Hiccup in front of the fireplace. Stoick looked sternly at them. He crossed his arms and put one leg over the other. He certainly did not have time for this…

-We actually just got some good news.' Hiccup started and closed his hand around Astrid's.

-We're adding a "Haddock the fourth" to the family.' Astrid said and smiled happily.

Stoick's grumpy look exchanged quickly, he flew up from his chair and hugged Hiccup, he took Astrid's hands and started dancing her around the room while shouting in triumph.

-My son are having a baby! I'm becoming a granddad!

Astrid laughed with him as the big man tossed her around the room and looked so happy.

When Stoick let go of her she was embraced by her mother and father. They hugged her firmly and laughed.

-Oooh! Congratulations to both of you! How far have it gone?' Fishlegs shouted and hugged them both.

-Only one month. Gothi said we would be given a very nice Snoggletogg gift this year.' Astrid said and patted her stomach.

Fishlegs clapped his hands in excitement.

Ruff waked over to them and hugged them too with her long slender arms.

-Grats guys! I guess that takes you out of business then Ast?

-Ye, pretty much. No mead, no alcohol, nightly sleep, can't miss any meals and I have to drink properly of water… sounds super boring.

-If you ever need a babysitter, you can count on me!' Tuff added over the shoulder of his sister. Astrid smiled at him, knowing that to be true.

-We need to celebrate!' Stoick shouted and lifted his arms to the sky.

-Lets gather everyone up at the great hall. I stand for the drinks!

Stoick rushed out from the house and shouted out over the village.

-I'M BECOMING A GRANDDAD!

Most of the people turned their faces towards their booming chief.

Stoick rand down the hill and hugged the first person he met, he grabbed his shoulders and shouted in a cheering voice "I'm having a grandchild! Oh Thor, He really did it!"

-Everyone, let's celebrate! Free drinks for everyone up at the great hall!

The crowd cheered and followed Stoick.

Astrid and Hiccup chuckled at their chief behaving this jolly, Hiccup closed his hand around Astrid's and rested his head against hers.

-A quiet night at home dear?' he asked happily in a soothing voice.

-Yep, you and Tuff will help me clean that deer.

Tuff came walking out from the house, he was chewing on something and on his shoulder sat Screech who hungrily snapped after the piece of food in Tuff's hand.

-I knew you would say… *swallow*… that, that's why I stayed. Hey! Dragon. Let go of my meat!' he swung his hand around but Screech wouldn't let go of the food and so he hunf dangling from Tuff's hand.

Tuff looked down at his hands and then up at Astrid again.

-Ye, how's your hands Ast?

-Wa… was there any part of you that didn't mess up?' Hiccup exclaimed as he noticed the provisional bandages around her hands.

-Hey, it was you who screwed up most of me!' She laughed back and hit him loosely in the shoulder.

Astrid shooed away the boys to go get the deer and the packing that was left up at the forge still. Under the time she assembled the tanning rack and winch that could lift the deer so that it was easier to clean it. The boys returned with the slain animal and they started to skin it in the warm light of the evening sun.

Tuff reached into a pocket at his back and held out a long broken boar tusk.

-Here Astrid, I thought it was a waste to leave behind such a fine souvenir, if you don't want it at least give it to the baby, and tell it that it was from your adventure with Tuffnut Thorsson.

Astrid took the tusk in her hand and smiled.

-Thank you Tuff, I'll hang this over the rocking-bed.

-Ye ye, enough of the honeymoon! Help me skin this thing now.' Hiccup whined and waved at them with his knife.

**(( Thanks for reading. Next Sunday is the first of advent, I'll put up a Christmas-countdown-story on the "Hiccstird single stories". One for every Sunday until the of December when Christmas eve is in Sweden. Stay tuned! ))**


	35. What about the future?

**(( Welcome! I'm not sure if I'm allowed to do this. This is not a chapter in the story, but ideas of new. Even if its long left until my ongoing project is done I want to give you a little view of what I have in mind for later. Read through it and give a coment on what you would like to read after "OTWOL". Thank you and have a good read.))**

HTTYD. Projekt idéer.

" Two clans" – two years before Hiccup found Toothless.

Hiccup was done! He had had enough of all the people looking down at him. He was done with all the other kids bullying him. He gathered a handful of friends and built a ship. He looked pained over his shoulder as he left everything he knew behind, but then looked forward again, to all the new things he would discover. They sailed across the ocean and found a new archipelago. After 10 years of Hiccup acting chief the small cabins at the shore have grown into a big, rich village.

When peace and prosperity have flourished for many years, suddenly unprovoked raids starts to appear, lead from an unknown tribe. Their leader is a fierce warrior, though never participating in the raids herself. Hiccup curses the attacking tribe and makes them his sworn enemies.

After some years of constant raids Hiccup calls for his allies and there is a bloody battle. He finally finds himself eye to eye with his nemesis, and his everlasting childhood love.

"Fly off" – at the beginning of HTTYD.

Hiccup decides to leave, but Astrid comes in his way, he decides he doesn't have time to take care of the matter right there so he and Toothless kidnaps her, she follows them through a journey through the wild world. When the hype from the events have settled, he finds himself loving her, but will she forgive him for what he have done and maybe repay his love?

"Stones war" – my own universe.

A peaceful people was long ago banished and oppressed by a new race of humans from the northern forests, the newly arrived people built a wall to keep the opposite faction out, Banished into the swamps of the south.

Many years later the vast plains and the "upper race" who lives there are hit by poor harvest and drought. They now turns their eyes to the south, towards the wall and the sea beyond it.

Joral, one of many jarls and his men are the first to encounter the invading force. The race that drove his people away hundreds of years ago are back to claim the last of the continent.

After saving a small village from the invaders Joral succeeds to unite all the clans into one, and together with their newfound allies from across the sea they rebel against their oppressors with the goal of taking back their ancient lands. Their greatest victory is at the only costal town that the "plainers" have.

"Stones war 2" – After the victory at Karlshand the Skaldi and the Tribesmen are advancing into the lands of their forefathers. The plainers have a new phalanxes' of elite warriors, led by Venelias Arrowsong. The war has great losses at both sides but at last the alliance have managed to push their enemies back to the woodlands in the north.

The council, consisting of Joral, Skald and Anne, a former plainers trader who cough the eye of Joral who now acts as leader for the plainers who decided to join the winning side, are having difficulties to compromise. Joral makes the foolish mistake of dismissing Skald, who stands for 50% of his forces. He also banishes Anne and her people with the words; you only cost me food, get out of my land.

Skald travels back to his icy homeland, Anne takes her people and rejoins the people of the woodlands and Joral is caught in the middle of a two front war. When Skald brings his land heritage in form of a dominion of fire breathing dragons. Who will win? Who will die? And who will conquer them all?

"Wolf King" – my own universe.

The dwarfs and orcs had always been allied, but one day the dwarfs started using the orcs, more or less as slaves. And war broke out in the north. Not a day went past without a battle. Literally the whole land was a battlefield. And the snow who had always been bright white was now splattered in red and black.

At another part of the continent, more to the south, a small boy stumbled through the woods, he was lost, he was frightened and even worse, he was being watched. Wolfs attacked out of nowhere, they mauled him, bit him and scratched him. The young boy managed to fight them off but by the loss of his left eye. He kept on stumbling through the dark forest until he collapsed by blood loss and tiredness. Next thing he know he's in a house, and a girl in his age are sitting over him. He does not remember anything about his past life and when told what had happened he named himself Ulv (after the Nordic word for wolf)

He grew up with the girl and at the age of 17 he was devoted to her, she didn't go anywhere without him nor did he without her. They married a couple of years later, but nothing good is made to last. Tuva, his beloved wife and companion is slain in an ambush by orcs. Ulv swears to avenge her, whatever it takes. Ulv later becomes the most talented fighter in the kingdom of men, and takes the throne of his people. He rules with an iron fist and rallies his forces against the orcs. But the orcs seems like an unstoppable force. Ulv sieges the lands of the elves, in the most southern part of the land and makes them his puppets. He forces them to fight suicidal missions and obey his every order, how risky it is.

Will Ulv ever get his revenge? Who can you trust and who will stab you in the back?


	36. Getting a new shape

**(( Welcome. This chapter is not very important, I just wanted to get something out there for you awesome guys. I got some good responses from my last "chapter" when I finish this story (which won't happen for a while) I will write the "Two clans" story. Though I would like more comments on it, do you guys really want to read that, and if not, do you have any suggestions? Now, enough ramble. Have a good read.))**

Chapter 36

Getting a new shape.

The warms air of the summer evening was intense. At least for the boys and girls who was forced to battle in the arena. Astrid sat on a pile of crates and watched over the fighting pre-teens. She shouted commands and complimented the students every time they did an exceptional good work.

It had passed two months now since her hunt, and her stomach seemed to grow bigger by the day. It was a tough job to train the younglings, and she felt how she soon wouldn't be able to perform even the easiest lesson without risk of hurting herself or the child.

It had been an awfully warm summer, and the warmth still lingered on, even as they approached the early autumn. The summers on Berk was short and intense, much as the people who lived there.

She looked down at the kids again and shouted.

-Shield wall!

Half the group gathered in the middle, some of them hunched down and put up their shield in defense, some stood up and did the same.

-Anne! You're in charge. Make the wall hold.

The small blonde girl nodded at Astrid and waved her sword around and ordered to close the gaps in the wall.

Astrid looked over at the rest of the group, those who did not have a shield as their first weapon of choice.

-Torvald! You're in command of the stormers, make the wall break.

The black-haired boy nodded at her and gathered his forces around him, the ones who wielded heavy, two-handed weapons was put in the front and the ones who had for example two smaller axes stood behind.

-The group who does the best job will get rewarded. Begin whenever you're ready.' She said and clapped her hands.

Torvald raised his axe and shouted a fierce battlecry. The stormers started running towards the wall.

-Hold tight! Hold it!' Anne shouted from the front of the wall.

When the stormers was about two yards away they jumped and threw themselves at the wall. They chopped with their axes at the wooden shields and tried to rip it apart.

-Swords!' Anne yelled and all the students in the shield wall pointed their blunted weapons out between the gaps in the wall. They struck with their swords at anyone who came close enough, but they never left enough space for the attackers to hit back.

Anne looked up at Astrid and smiled, and Astrid smiled back.

Lower!' she shouted and the ones who stood hunched struck out with their shields in the height of the stormer's knees. Many of the fell to the ground with surprised grunts and was "killed" by the ones in the wall.

-Forward!' she shouted again and the wall started to advance forward, "cutting" down their enemies.

-Torvald did not give up though, he himself was a skilled fighter for his young age, he managed to get the edge of his axe around one's shield and ripped him to the ground. Then he struck at another, and though the axe was blunt he still left a deep crack in the wood. Those who had two weapons started to mangle the shields with rapid blows and managed to "kill" a few.

Anne gathered her fighters and every time someone fell he or she was immediately replaced with another. At last, after about twenty minutes the numbers of stormers had decreased dramatically and Astrid blew the fight over.

She jumped down from her crate and walked over to Anne, she took hold of her wrist and raised it into the air.

-The shield wall have been victorious!

All the students applauded, even the ones who lay on the ground with hurting limbs and bodies.

-May I have a word with you after lesson?' she whispered into the girl's ear.

-Yes mistress.

-So, you are dismissed, have some rest and we'll see each other tomorrow.

-Yes lady Astrid!' the kids shouted in unison.

Anne stayed as the others left. When they were alone Astrid took tone.

-You're a very talented leader, your performance of the shield wall was superior anything the other students have shown.

-Thank you milady, I want to be just like you when I grow up, so I train extra hard.

-That shows! I recon you and the others in the wall have practiced after lessons too? It's not just to give a single-word-order and the get it at once.

-No milady, I gathered them every evening for a week, just to get this right.

-Do you know what wins battles?

-Strenght… and stamina.

-No, battles are won with your mind, you need to think, and you need discipline. Since you were the last to act leader, and the best at it too, I will hereby make you the official leader of the wall, you have all the others under your command, but you will still follow my orders without hesitation. Are you okay with that?

The girl's eyes was shining, she looked very happy. She dropped her sword and shield at the ground and hugged Astrid.

-Thank you milady, I will not disappoint you.

-I look forward to fight with you in a real battle, just think of it. When you and the others are of age we will sail vest, to the mainland, and we will raid along the coasts and stroke fear in the heart of the inhabitants.

-You can't fight anymore… you are having a baby, you will be a mother.

-You don't think I will fight?' Astrid said surprised and raised an eyebrow at the girl.

-No, you're far too precious, you will be chieftess, and you will have to take care of the child.

Astrid chuckled a little.

-Hiccup will have to be the mother in our relationship, I won't stay home when everyone else goes out raiding…

-But he's going to be chief…

-And I'm his wife, but I'm also Astrid Hofferson the fearless. Nothing is going to take that away from me, even if I'll be forever pregnant I will find a way.' Astrid said and flinched her hair over her shoulder with a nonchalant gesture which made Anne giggle.

-Now, dear student. Get home and eat something, you're almost as skinny as my useless husband…

-Haha, thank you milady. See you tomorrow.

Anne ran out of the arena with her shield and sword and squinted happily as she turned around the corner.

-Who did you call useless, love!?' Hiccup shouted from the bleachers around the arena.

Astrid looked up and smiled happily.

-My future chief, I think he's a real prick!' she shouted back with a happy voice.

-Oh, why so, my love?

-He makes me fat…' she said and gestured at her stomach.

Hiccup walked through the gate and embraced her. He smelled of coal and iron and sweat.

-How was your day darling?

-Well, me and Bran had a long discussion about girls, he thinks I'm some kind of master at the subject… for some reason.' He said and pulled her closer.

-Was it you or Bran who started the conversation?

-He, actually.

-Who's the lucky one?' she said and nudged him in the side.

-I don't know, he said she's in the shield wall, and she may have blonde hair…

Astrid laughed and started to walk around the arena to pick up leftover shields and weapons that the sloppy students had left behind.

-The gods plays a little game at our island, the story repeats itself.

-Huh?

-I think the red-haired boy means Anne, the best warrior of her age. Don't you recognize the pattern?

Hiccup stood there thinking for a second then he smiled at her when he got it.

-Haha, ye, it's exactly the same…

-Haddock you lazy bugger, help me clean up here, I want to get home.

-You're a Haddock too, how many times do I have to remind you?

-Forever dear, forever.

**(( Thanks for reading, expect a new chapter soon. Stay tuned!))**


	37. Things get Tuff

**(( Welcome, I want to give a shoutout to two awesome people. Summergirl404 and DragonTrainerBoss, who have helped me developing new ideas for the oncoming stories. You're awesome. And thanks to everyone else too, I love you all. Now, have a good read))**

Chapter 37.

Things get Tuff.

Astrid stepped through the door for another day at the arena. Another four weeks had passed and she was in her own opinion disgusting-looking. The blub that was growing in the bottom of her stomach. She sighed heavily and started walking.

When she passed the street where the Thorson's lived she stopped and looked at the house.

-Screw it! I'll do it!' she shouted at herself.

-What're you doing Ast?!' Tuff answered from the roof top.

Astrid looked up and shaded her eyes agains the bright sun with her hand.

-Can you get down here? I would like to talk… or rather ask you a thing.

-Just a second.' Tuff swung his leg over the corner and slid down along the roof, he fell for the last couple of meters and fell straight on his face.

The sight made Astrid chuckle, but she quickly covered it when he rose up and approached her.

-So, what was you talking about?

-Ye, look at me Tuff… I'm out of shape, I can't participate in the practical lessons in the arena.

-So what...?' Tuff said in a distant voice while picking his ear and snapped away the stuff he dug out.

-I would like to hire you to help me out with the lessons.

-You mean like… reading?

-No, we don't do that in my class. I talk about training with blunt weapons and shooting bow.

-Cool! I'm in.

-I can offer you half of my payment.

-Is there a payment?

-Ye… since it's a job, and you do have to go there every day except Thorsday and Freyday.

-Astrid, Astid… I don't need your money.

-Well, neither do I. I'm almost Chief's wife, we got money overflowing, and I think you could do some fun stuff for that money.

-Well, if so… Thank you Astrid.

Tuff turned around and started to walk back to his house. Astrid crossed her arms and cleared her throat loudly and made Tuff turn around.

-Where are you going Tuff?

-Eeh… Home.

-You're employed…

-So?

-So… you're coming with me to the arena.

-Eeh, okay. Seems fair I guess.

Astrid shook her head and started walking towards the arena again, now with Tuff following a few steps behind.

Astrid entered the arena and saw her students sitting around in their armor waiting for her.

-Good morning class, sorry I'm late. Is there anyone missing today?

Anne rose up, she looked at her friends in the shield wall.

-Shield wall!

The younglings rose up and quickly gathered in a close formation.

Anne eyed the shields quickly and turned to Astrid.

-Two missing, Carl and Svend.

Astrid looked at the girl in astonishment.

-Good, thank you. Well, I got some news for you. First of all, we have a new commander, Anne Lumbersdotir. She have shown proof of a true leader and she have discipline on her men, let's give her an applaud.

The kids clapped their hands and cheered at their friend, and that made Anne blush.

-And next…' Astrid gestured for Tuffnut to step forward.

-This is your new teacher, he will help me during the practical lessons, since my body is beginning to feel too bulky to participate.

-Hello kids, I'm Tuffnut Thorson, the fiercest warrior and most deadly weapon that Midgard have ever seen.

-No you're not, Astrid is…' some kid said while looking skeptical on Tuff.

-Either way, today's lesson will be in spear throwing… for half the group, the shield wall will have a lesson in steadiness and will have to experience the feeling of having spears thrown at you. And for that I brought my husband's shield.

Astrid held up Hiccups gronckle-iron covered shield and showed it to the crowd.

-This shield is impenetrable, so no one will have a spear sticking out of their chest, for if he manages to curl up behind this you sure as Hel do too.

-Me and Tuff will show you once, then it's your turn.

Tuff positioned himself at the other side of the arena, he picked up one of the many spears lying around and judged it in his hand. He nodded and closed his hand around it.

-You're ready Ast?

-Go on!

Astrid tightened her grip around the shield's handle and bowed down so she would be fully covered by the shield.

Tuff released the spear and when it hit it almost made Astrid fall over, the force made her arm push back and she knocked herself in the knee and head with the frame of the shield.

Tuff laughed and spread his arms towards the students to welcome applauds.

Most of the stormers did applaud, though those in the shield wall moved closer to Astrid.

-How'd that go Ast?' Tuff asked teasingly.

-You think you're better than me?

-Uh, ye… I made you hit yourself with the shield.

-I think we have a challenge?

-Sure, let's have a little fight.

-My wall against your storms. Looser cleans the arena for a week.

-I'm on, wait… Am I cleaning or are the students too?

-WALL!' Astrid shouted and the kids gathered in their usual formation.

-Wall shift!' Anne shouted directly after and two of the students on every side took a step back and made space for the one in front of them to take a step back.

Astrid looked suspicious at Anne but did not change the order.

-Tuff! Use the blunt spears, we don't want any serious injuries!' Astrid shouted over the noise.

-Okay Ast!

Tuff signed for the kids to gather their weapons and take a spear each from the rack. They positioned themselves in a blurry line. Tuff raised his spear.

-Everyone knows how to throw one of these things right?

-Ye!' said the chubby boy to his left, and that was enough for Tuff.

-Okay, firs row can throw… hey that rhymed! Than the second row can throw.' Tuff chuckled for himself. –Hah… words…

Tuff suddenly raised his spear quickly and threw it at Astrid's shield in the wall. It hit the shield with a brutal force that made the shaft shatter and Astrid to stagger. The other students wasn't far after and soon a small rain of long spears fell down over them, no one fell, though more or less everyone staggered. Astrid looked out from a small gap between the shields, she saw how half the stormers had started running and the other half was just about to throw their spears.

-Anne! First row charge NOW! Roof and second reposition!' Astrid shouted over the thunderous sounds from the attackers.

Anne and her men in the first row sprung up from their hunched position and pushed over many of their attackers. Before the stormers could take much ground, Astrid and the rest of the wall had secured the ground by pushing forward until they were united with Anne's group again.

Tuff pointed his spear at the weak-spots in the wall and shouted for the students to smash them in. He swung his spear over his head and made as much noise as he could to throw off the concentration of the others, and so did his "army".

-Come out Astrid! I just came to think of something super funny. If you answer you have to come out, deal? Oh, and that other thing about your fence up at the house, I'm not saying I broke it, but… It might be broken…' Tuff shouted in a happy voice, like the fight wasn't even there.

-You did what!?' Astrid shouted back as she came to think of the fence around her and Hiccup's house. It had looked all wobbly this morning.

-Aha! You answered! Get over here blondie!

Astrid hunched down behind the wall again.

-Max, Tim! You're the best single fighters in the wall, follow me, we're taking them down.

The two boys nodded and followed Astrid around the corner of the wall. Astrid gave them the directions she wanted them to go in and she herself rushed up to Tuff, she struck down several boys and girls on her way but when she finally reached Tuff she was already tired as Thor after a thunderstorm. She stopped for a while and looked up at Tuff who sat atop the crates she had been sitting on the day before, he sat cross legged and had the spear resting against his shoulder.

-Hello Ast, I don't want to hit you, can we just call it a win, because… we both know I'm going to *chuck!*

-Ah! Hey, I was talking to you.

-You're not winning, I may be out of shape but I won't let me be bested.

Tuff smiled stupidly, he used the spear as a pole vaulter would have to swing over Astrid's head and land behind her with a soft thud. He held his spear in both hands and charged at her. He was very quick, he used both ends of the long weapon to try to make her stumble, but Astrid too was quick, and she had two protective gears to help her, the shield and the broad axe, but she felt the fatigue creeping up on her. She backed up a bit and raised her axe over her head.

-Shield wall! Scatter and devour! Take them down!

She heard the shouts from her group as they broke up from the tight formation and rushed the attackers. Astrid smirked at Tuff and threw the shield, she didn't notice it right then but it never hit the ground.

She tightened her grip around her axe with both hands and charged at Tuff. One single, well placed hit could break his weapon, or make her win the duel. But she misjudged, she did not have the strength left in her to swing her axe as fast as she needed and so his first blow landed safely at her calves and made her trip, she fell headlong to the ground and rolled to the side as fast as she could. She quickly looked around for a weapon but didn't find any. Tuff jumped in the air and aimed his spear at her shoulder, and just as Astrid braced herself for the unwelcome pain she heard a metallic clatter. She opened her eyes and looked to her left to find Hiccup standing there in his black leather armor with his shield that she had thrown away and a blunt iron sword in his right hand.

Tuff smiled happily at him and waved with one hand, the other one still swiping deadly arches around him just to land on Hiccups shield time after time after time.

-Hello Hiccup! I didn't see you coming.' He said happily while striking for Hiccup again.

-Good day Tuff, so I guess Astrid employed you after all?

-Yup, I can't get it how you can earn money on smashing small kids.

-Ye, a real dreamwork… (See what I did there)' Hiccup said sarcastically and let his thoughts flinch to the forge where Bran and Gobber still worked.

-Hiccup! What the heck are you doing? That is dishonorable form me!' Astrid shouted at him from a few steps behind, and he was pulled back into reality just in time to evade a wide swipe from Tuff's spear.

-I came by because I needed to talk to you, first I saw you throw my shield, I caught it and observed you for a moment till I saw you were getting in trouble.

-I can take a beating!

-You sure can, but my baby can't.' Hiccup said casually and nodded at her.

Three boys came running up behind Hiccup, the all bore shields and together the four of them cornered Tuff against the wall and finally made him yield.

The shield wall students cheered and slammed their shields in victory, while the stormers kicked the ground and snapped at every comment from another.

Astrid sighed, she clapped her hands and the kids went silent.

-Good work today, it was an even battle, but the shield wall have once again won marginally. It's now up to the stormers to clean the arena for the coming week. I suggest you find a leader, and then you train in your pastime, I want to release you all at the same time, and as it is now the wall-gang is a better working organization. So, pick up and you'll have the rest of the day off.

The winning team took their belongings and left as the losers started taking out mops and brushed to clean the arena from blood and dust and splinters.

Astrid overlooked the work for a while but then she turned to Hiccup.

-So, what was it you came here for?

-Ye, we had a council meeting today. There was a messenger from the Highpeak clan, they need more warriors for their defense against the Mainland legions, though dad don't want to send any men if he does not know who the enemy are, or how they fight.

-Get to the point love.

-Dad want me to sail to Highpeak in two days, I'll be gone a month, at least.

Astrid gasped, she laid an arm around his neck and looked him in the eyes.

-Then I want to accompany you.

-That's the part that pains me the most. Dad's not letting anyone leave to Highpeak except me, I asked about you but he did not want to risk that, and besides, the recruits you're training now are the ones who will be shipped off when I return.

Astrid looked chocked, almost a little scared.

-We will have weekly reports sent to Berk…' Hiccup said in a frail try to ease her.

-I will miss you.' she whispered into his armor.

**(( Thanks for reading, I'm so very sorry for being so slow at updating this week, I got no excuse except that I'm a lazy shit. Well, thank you and stay tuned.))**


	38. A painful goodbye

**(( Welcome! I have such good plans for the story, I'm building up for it now. **

**Well, that was some meaningless ramble, have a good read.))**

Chapter 38

A painful goodbye.

Hiccup woke up beside Astrid, she was for once awake before him. She looked him in the eyes and stroke his cheek softly. Hiccup smiled warmly at her and placed his hand over hers.

-Good morning dear…

-It's not a very good morning in my opinion.

-I know love, but we don't have much of a say in the matter. The Highpeaks need more soldiers, and I'll act as an emissary.

-You're going to war Hiccup, what every you tell yourself, you will be standing at the front line.

-I'll have Toothless with me.

-He can't always save you.

-Astrid, don't make this any harder, it's not like I want to go.

-Then don't.

-I must, just like I did when we fought the Red death.

Astrid leaned closer and kissed his nose. Hiccup kissed her back and then rolled out of bed.

-How did you manage to wake before me?' he asked while he put on his clothes.

-I didn't sleep…

Hiccup looked surprised at her.

-You should have…

-I couldn't, the thought of you leaving for so long kept me awake.

Hiccup sighed, he dropped the shirt he held and turned around to face her. She looked sickening sad, betrayed somehow…

-I'm sorry Astrid, I really am, but I need to do this, if we can stop the Mainland legions from taking over Highpeak, then our child can grow up in a peaceful world. If not… who knows when they reach Berk?

-The thing is, YOU don't have to do this.

-I have to. Soon I'll be chief, I need to show my fore-feet. I…' The words got stuck in his throat.

-I volunteered.

Astrid looked sternly at him, she looked very unpleased.

-And why… Hiccup, did you do that? You don't want to be around anymore, you don't want to see me in the shape I've become?

-A-Astrid? Do you h-hear yourself?

Astrid sat down at the bed and supported her head with her hands. She started to sob and the tears was rolling down her bare arms.

-I don't feel good, Gothi says its hormones, but it's so annoying…

Hiccup sad down beside her and held his arm around her back.

-It'll be okay sweetheart, every woman experiences the same thing you do. But I promise, you're handling it a hundred times better! You're Astrid Hofferson the fearless, best warrior alive, and the most beautiful girl too.

Astrid chuckled and wiped her nose with the back of her hand.

-I want grilled chicken…

-I'll make you some, it's still about two hours before I set sail.

Hiccup put on his shirt and walked downstairs with his squeaky leg. I definitely have to fix that before my trip.' He thought to himself.

Screech lay in the fire pit, he snored loudly and every breath ignited a chunk of charcoal in front of him. Hiccup placed a handful of sticks and twigs over the embers and gently woke screech up. The small dragon purred and climbed up along Hiccup's arm, he sat atop of his shoulder and fired a soft beam of fire at the pile of sticks.

Astrid came bumping down the stairs, she still had a dash of sadness on her face but at least she smiled. She sat down beside Hiccup and took Screech in her lap, she gently stroke the dragon's back and neck to the sound of his happy purrs.

Hiccup poked the fire with a sword to make the fire die out so he could start cooking the chicken.

Astrid leaned at him, she stroke Screech and shut her eyes.

-I think I'll be moving home to mom and dad for the time you're gone.

-Ye, why not. Your mother will be able to teach you a thing or two about carrying a baby… she have given birth to two herself.

-Don't mention her…

-Who?

-Agnes…

-Why not, she was my model when I was a kid.

-You're still a kid. A pity to have her as a model, she left Berk the first opportunity she got.

-She was married away to a Highpeak.

-Still.

Hiccup looked back down into the embers, they hadn't spoke of Agnes in years. Agnes was the older sister of Astrid, and back in the days she was famous for being the most beautiful girl ever, the Hoffersons did a good work on that front.

-Maybe I meet her, she might want to come home…

-I don't want her home, she is better of down there, cleaving legionaries all day long.

Hiccup sighed, he picked up the chicken from the spit and put it over the dying fire.

Astrid nudged Hiccup in the ribcage and smiled at him.

Hiccup really couldn't take all those mood-changes.

-What?

-Kiss me.

Hiccup bowed down and locked his lips with hers, he held one of his hands around her cheek while stroking away her bangs with the other one. The kiss was intense, full of passion and love.

Astrid was the one who broke the kiss, she breathed out heavily and stared into his eyes.

-I love you Hiccup, don't you dare to get killed, I will find you in Valhalla and I will beat the everliving crap out of you.

-I did not plan on getting killed, my job is to observe and learn, so we can defeat them.

Hiccup looked at the chicken, it seemed to be done.

He put it on a plate and cut out the breasts and one leg and put it on Astrid's plate.

-You're not hungry?

-Naah, not very. And besides, you eat for two now.

Astrid gave him a quick kiss and then she dug into her chicken.

They finished their meal in silence and Astrid helped Hiccup to carry out his packing. They put on the saddle with saddlebags on Toothless, and packed down some extra tailfins, they had an urge to always get destroyed whenever they should not, so a few more wouldn't hurt.

They left the house and started walking down towards the docks. Most of the village was watching. At the slope down to the docks stood all the academy students, both the dragon riders and the warriors. They saluted the couple as the descended down to the black ship that was Hiccup's. The crew stood ready and the Highpeak's emissary stood in the bow of his ship and seemed to be in a good mood.

-G'day Lord Nightwing, we have a fortunate wind today, if it keeps up we will reach Highpeak in two or three days' time.' He said and saluted.

-That is good to know. Just let me say my goodbyes and we'll be off.

-Of course my Lord.

-Hiccup turned around to his father and embraced him.

-Goodbye dad, take care of the village, I want it to stand when I come back.

-No worries son.

Hiccup took a step to the right.

-Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Hofferson. Take care of Astrid for me.

-We will Hiccup, you can count of us.

Hiccup put his hand on the shoulder of his apprentice.

-Good luck in the forge Bran, Gobber will take good care of you.

-Sure Hiccup, I'll make you a sword when you return.

-If you do, I'll be impressed.

Bran smiled and saluted.

At last Hiccup turned around to Astrid, she looked so sad that it almost broke his heart.

-Goodbye dear, I will think of you every day, and our baby too. I'll write a log-book and send it with the emissary every week until I'm back.

-Hiccup…' she looked with pain splattered eyes at him, but the words she wanted to say did not leave her lips, instead she threw herself in his arms, she hugged him hard and crossed her legs around his waist. She sought his lips and was met immediately. They kissed for a long good while to the sound of the crowd all sighing "aaaaaaaaaaw".

Hiccup unwillingly broke the kiss, he put Astrid down at the wooden planks again and slowly slipped out of her embrace.

He stepped down in his ship and made a signal for the crew to cast off.

The Highpeak emissary looked at him and nodded.

-Cast off! Oars out! Full speed towards Highpeak.

The two ships sailed out of the protected bay in no time, once outside the island the wind picked up and the speed did so too.

Hiccup held his hands around the gunwale, he stroke his finger over a deep scar in the wood, probably from an axe…

-I hope this trip goes a little smoother than the last.' He sighed to himself and looked back at Berk with tears in the corners of his eyes.

* Sunset of the third day out at sea*

-Land!' someone shouted, Hiccup jerked up from his slumber at the mast. He looked out from the bow and smiled. This was the first time in almost three whole days they saw land, it would be at least an hour left until they hit the shores. Toothless sneaked up beside Hiccup and smiled his toothless smile.

-You want to go for a flight bud?

Toothless nodded and lowered his body to let Hiccup climb on.

-Carl, make sure to follow the Highpeak's ship, I will take a short flight to see of the coast is clear.

-Yes Hiccup! Uhm…"milord"

Hiccup shook his head. –Hiccup is fine.

-Yes Milord.

Hiccup kicked his heels at Toothless sides and they sprung into the air.

They reached the shore in a matter of half a minute, it was just an ordinary beach, it seemed the coast was clear and everything was calm so they flew uplands. There were high cliffs at the end of the beach, the rock was bone-white. And atop of the cliffs was vast fields.

This was the first time Hiccup had ever seen something like this, the landscape was so beautiful he flew higher into the cloud free sky, much higher. Far in the distance he could make out the outlines of a fortress of some sort. Close to a big green forest. Facing out over the fields. He looked back over the sea and saw the ships in the horizon as small black dots, there would be at least an hour more until they landed so he decided to take another tour, maybe look what was in that fortress.

-Okay bud, lets speed up a little, I want to see what's in that fortress.

Toothless growled and folded his wings to his sides, they dove in high speed slightly towards the ground. When they had lost dangerously much height he spread his wings again and swooshed upwards again. They were pretty close to the building now, so they flew straight upwards until they were out of reach from catapults or crossbows.

Hiccup assembled a spyglass that he had in one of the saddlebags. He looked down at the fortress, it was built roughly cur logs, with an easy gate at both sides of it. There were no houses, just tons of small white tents, and some big red ones. There were a section at the end that faced the forest that held lots and lots of horses. And the people he could see was all wearing steel armor, red skirts and broad red shields.

-I might never have seen the Highpeaks in their homeland, but I'm pretty sure those aren't our allies…' he mumbled and put away the spyglass again.

He had just started to turn back when he noticed something in the distance, it came across the field. A big cloud of dust, most certainly coming from a great army. He picked up the spyglass again and looked down at the fortress. The men down there too had seen the cloud, there were an army assembling down there. Men rushed to their horses, but most of them gathered at the gate and walked outside in a strict formation, shoulder to shoulder, shields at their waists, everyone carried two spears each. And a short sword at their hip.

This would not end well.' Hiccup thought.

The ships had just hit the soft sand. The two crews jumped off and started to walk around to find a place to set camp.

-Where is she… they should be here by now.' The Highpeak emissary whined for himself.

-We're here, you're just bad at finding us.' An unfamiliar voice said and all the men turned around.

-Aah, Violet! I'm so happy to see you.

-Sorry I can't say the same, though these soldiers will prove useful. We're landing a siege on the province up here, those bastards won't take any more of our land.

-Wait! We're not your fighters. We follow Lord Nightwing. Carl said in denial.

-And he goes under my order. We saw him flying up there, probably towards the mainlander's province. Now get up there and save your precious lord.

The Berkians grunted but followed the strange woman through the forest, a bit unwillingly though.

Hiccup observed from above, the two armies closed in on each other. He knew he had to do something, it was his job to defend the land from the invaders after all.

He pushed Toothless to make him dive, as they swooshed down he could see how the legionaries raised their shields, the first row held them vertical, and so did the sides, but all who stood in between raised theirs as a roof, the broad shields seemed to link together and forming an impenetrable moving house.

Hiccup pulled the reins and made Toothless stop, they hovered a good distance over the invaders, but close enough to see what happened.

The shield-house had stopped, they stood completely still and waited for the approaching Highpeaks. Somewhere in the army there was a horn-thrust. And the two first lines of the "roof" slid their shields back and sent a shower of long spears at the attacking vikings.

Most of the spears hit their target, and so, a lot of vikings lost their lives.

The shields was up again right as the spears left the thrower's hands. And another horn-thrust and they repeated.

Hiccup watched in disgust as his brethren got slaughtered. And it only got worse, there were no plan in how to brake the shield wall, the Vikings just threw themselves at the shields and hoped for them to fall, which resulted in many of them losing their lives that way, at some point the wall broke, but then a lot of Vikings had already died, and the fight had just begun.

Hiccup looked away, he made Toothless fly higher. They positioned themselves slightly beside the army of shields, and then dove. The whistling sound that appeared from a Night fury diving towards you made some of the men under the shields lose focus, they had never heard the sound before, but they would soon learn to fear it.

-Shoot bud!' Hiccup shouted.

Toothless gathered the purple glow in his mouth, then spat a crackling bolt of plasma towards the men, they raised their shields in a pity try to defend themselves, but the plasma pulverized the wood, the owner of the shield and everyone around him for ten yards.

Hiccup switched the lock on his sword and leaked the zippleback gas out over a big area of the shields, then ignited it.

At first it just burned, then when the flame hit the mass of it, it exploded. Shields and soldiers were flying in the air and the ground was scorched from the melting hot fire.

The flames spread in the grass but was quickly put out by thousands of stomping feet.

Hiccup and Toothless flew up again to make another dive. The army was now split in two, those who concentrated on the vikings, and those who concentrated on Hiccup.

Hiccup changed the empty container of gas into a full one, and Toothless gathered new plasma. They made a second charge and this time Toothless' bolt hit a bull's-eye.

It hit the ground right in front of the men and spread like a spring flood over the ground, sending up a large cloud of human ashes. At least hundred soldiers perished in the assault. They flew low above the "roof" and Hiccup let out the gas. It leaked down under the shields and made the men cough, then they exploded when the gas was once again ignited, leaving a great scar in the previously well-organized army.

The crew of the Nightwing sneaked through the forest, led by the unknown woman. She hinted for them to come closer.

-You see the fortress?

-Ye.

-We're setting fire to that shit.' She gestured with her hand towards a bunch of bushes.

-There are torches there, take two each and let's go.

The men did as they were told, they took the torches and set fire to them. Then under the lead of the woman they sneaked closer. They leaned against the wall and the woman nodded towards tow guards atop of the wall. Out of nowhere two arrows was shot and the guards fell down dead. The woman ran around the corner and put her torch against the first tent she found. The rest of the vikings did the same, they quietly ran around the camp and sat fire to everything that was flammable. Carl lay his torch under a pushcart full of hay, it was set ablaze at once and he pushed it through the camp so it could spread its fire.

He heard a battle-cry and turned around just in time to block an attacking legionnaire. He slammed the sword out of his hand with his round shield while reaching for his axe. With one single chop the man fell dead down.

Carl chuckled for himself. –As easy as it gets. Nightwings! Kill all Invaders you can find!

The woman showed up behind him, she threw two decapitated heads at his feet.

-It's not the soldiers you want… it's the centurions.' She said and smiled wickedly.

-Highpeaks! Fight!

The crew and the Highpeak army, about two hundred men, rushed through the fortress, killing everything that wasn't on their side. They finally reached the outer gate, and witnessed the battle going on. There was a black dragon flying over the army, shooting bolts of unholy fire and then a boy who rode it, spreading a green, explosive mist over the ones who still stood after the plasma blast. And in the distance there was chaos of legionnaires and vikings.

-Fight!' The woman shouted and charged at the army. She swung her great-sword over her head and deflected the spears that was being thrown at her. Her men joined in just moments later, and then the Nightwings too.

They broke into the unorganized back of the army and easily slaughtered their foes. They heard a sharp horn-thrust from the west, and when they looked up they saw a horde of riders coming down at them in high speed.

The men braced themselves for the oncoming massacre, but now they heard a blood freezing sound, a sound that had put fear into the heart of vikings for generations, the deadly screech of a night fury. The horses staggered and stopped running, they urged to turn back and some of the risers was thrown off. Then a plasma bolt exploded in the middle of the horde. Many horses went up in smoke, just as their riders. Ant the rest of them was going mad. The horses kicked in the air and whinnied in panic.

-Shoot!' The woman shouted and three dozen arrows was sent flying in the air to rain down over the remaining horses and riders.

Hiccup landed behind his men, and jumped off of Toothless.

-I'm sorry for dragging you into this, I should have stayed at the ship!' he shouted over the sounds of battle.

-It's okay Hiccup! Have you noticed how easy these men are to kill, so weak and fragile! We have killed hundreds, and no one have lost their life yet.

-You should have seen the beginning, there was a massacre in the front, on our side unfortunately. They are dangerous when they're organized.

-Well, good thing you broke that then!' said a feminine voice from behind.

Hiccup turned around and saw a woman dressed in thick leather armor, she had a great-sword resting over her shoulder and she was drenched in blood. She reached her hand out and smiled deviously.

-Good evening Lord Nightwing, my name is Violet Fredriksdotir.

-You're the chief's wife? It's a pleasure to meet you milady.

Violet looked skeptical at him.

-Do I look like a "Milady" to you?

-No, you look frightening.

-Good, now go get some blood on your sword, Berkian! Everybody, CHARGE!

The army attacked again with renewed strength, they broke through the lines like a sharp knife through warm butter. The two armies met in the middle, there were no hostages taken, every man that wore a red skirt was killed on spot, no survivors.

Violet walked over the battlefield and drove her sword through any one who was still alive. She looked up and waved tiredly at someone who came walking out of the mist made up of sweat and dirt. She walked up to him and embraced him, they shared a short kiss and together they walked over to Hiccup.

-Good evening Hiccup Nightwing, long time since last. How's everybody doing back on Berk?' the newly arrived man said softly.

Hiccup recognized the voice and turned around and saluted.

-King Aske, it's an honor to meet you again.

-No need to salute, Hiccup. I see you as a friend and allied.

-Yes milord.

-Come walk with us, we have a bit to talk about…

**(( Thanks for reading! It was a pretty long chapter eyh? Say what you think about it, review and stuff. Thank you and stay tuned.))**


	39. The color of red

**(( Welcome, have a good read))**

Chapter 39

The color of red.

Aske laid his arm around Hiccup's shoulder and they started walking over the battlefield. The men dragged the corpses out of the way when their king walked forth.

-I'm glad you're here Hiccup. You have already proved most useful.

-Thank you milord, but my mission here is not to spill any Mainlander's blood.

-Please, call me Aske. And yes, your mission is to learn how to defeat those… invaders. It will require you to spill blood.

-Aske, I saw what happened in the beginning, there was a heavy loss of men on your side. I do not wish to be in that shrinking army, I have a family that awaits my return.

-So does most of the men who fell today too, on both sides. I do not seek war, but war is what we get. And your soldiers will come here, they too have families, children…

Hiccups eyes glared, to the notice of the High king.

-Astrid is pregnant, isn't she?' he asked with a wondering voice.

-Yes, the fourth month, she will give birth by time of Snoggletogg.

-Then I must congratulate you. I hope for it to be a daughter.' Ake said and winked at Hiccup.

-Why so?

-I have three sons, a fourth will come to the world in the start of next summer.' Aske looked at his wife and smiled.

-Anyways. Hiccup, it's important for you to find a way to defeat our enemies. I know the tactic we have right now won't work in the long run. I saw what you did today, how your dragon blew them to pieces, it takes a lot of strength for me to say these words, but we need dragons.

Hiccup smiled broadly at the king and nodded energetically.

-Yes Aske! You need dragons, once you've earned their trust they will fight with you to the bitter end. And I noticed that these men have not seen any before, which gives us a great advantage in recruiting them. One single talented dragon rider could take out half their army by themselves.

-I know that's true, but we have a major problem in that quest.' Aske swept his hand over the landscape and looked up in the sky.

-Do you see any signs of dragons? No, nor have my people done, in two years… This island was the most blooded place in Midgard, but now the dragons have disappeared. We have drove them off to the far north of the kingdom, and soon they'll be non-existent in my reaches.

-Then I'll take an expedition to find them, I'll tame as many as I can and return at the first snowfall.

-We don't have time Hiccup, we are fighting our last stand in this very moment. From what I have been told the invaders are occupying the southeast territory, and have now claimed land up till the heartlands, soon they'll be all over my kingdom, and our only refugee is the Trident Island, they'll soon overrun us. Their forces are endless and as the campaign is going now, we'll soon run short on soldiers.

Hiccup shrugged in deep thought and then spoke.

-We have about a hundred potential riders on Berk, away from them we have another hundred soldiers, that's as many as died today. The invaders are strong when organized, but weak when not. We need to keep them at bay for another month, to let Berk prepare, so we need to attack when they can't organize.

-The forest… to get to where we are now, they need to walk through a dense forest, there's no way around it than by sea, and the Trident and Southsails are doing a fantastic work at protecting our shores. We could position men all over the area, so they can contact the army whenever they see new invaders.

-That's a good plan actually, you need to show me a map when we get back home.

Aske nodded and started to walk back to where his horse was held by a servant when someone shouted: Mainlanders! They're coming! We're under attack!

Aske turned back, he sharpened his gaze and focused at the forest line.

-Soldiers! Form lines! Prepare yourselves for battle!' he looked at Hiccup and smiled.

-Let them taste unholy flame, Nightwing.

-About that, all dragons have a limited number of shots, Toothless is all out.

Aske stared at him disappointingly but quickly turned back to the army gathering around him. The mainlanders walked out in the field of the last battle, they raised their shields in the same formation as the ones before them, but kept on marching.

-Prepare to storm!' Aske shouted and his soldiers braced themselves.

-NO, wait, stop! There have to be another way, we can't lose another hundred.

-We've tried Hiccup, this is the most costless solution yet.

-I have an idea.

Hiccup dropped the empty gas-container that was sheeted and replaced it with his last full one. He took his shield from his back and walked forward, alone.

He stood right in front of the army and held up his hand in a gesture to make them stop, and they did. A soldier from the middle of the first row stepped forward, he wore a golden helmet with a crest on top of his helmet.

-We, do not seek war…' Hiccup softly said, with a tone as if he spoke to a small child who did not understand the words.

-Deditisne vos?' the man with the golden helmet seemed to ask.

-I give you, a gift, for peace.' Hiccup continued and reached his arm out and held the sword for the man to take.

-Tu illusisti mihi,?

-Gift.' Hiccup said and closed the man's hand around the bladeless hilt.

-There are buttons, click the lowest one…' he continued and poked the air in his hand as is he still held the sword.

The man looked down in his hand and pressed the button. Green gas seeped out and covered the ground. The gold-headed man choked but Hiccup calmed him by gesturing with his hands.

-Another button, on the side…' he said and moved his hand and poked the air from another direction.

Hiccup gripped his shield steadily and waved for the viking army to come closer.

-Come closer, don't attack until you hear a blast, then storm.

The army approached slowly and stopped right behind Hiccup.

The man looked skeptical, but Hiccup calmed him with a gently smile then poked the air again to make the man press the second button, and the man slowly did. Hiccup heard a familiar "Click" and quickly ducked down behind his shield as the sparks ignited the gas and made the two first rows fly ten feet up in the air. The viking army attacked right on the damaged shield wall, a few was still slain by spears, but most was already inside the mass of red-skirted men. They hacked and slashed their way through their lanes and after a quick battle half the Mainlander's army was killed, and the rest fled with a rain of arrows following them. Only a few reached the forest again.

Aske rode up to Hiccup.

-That, dear friend, was a massacre…

**(( Thanks for reading, a bit short chapter but I got some more in store for later. Stay tuned R&R. Thank you.))**


	40. Maps and stuff

**((Welcome, I'll continue where I left off. It's chapter 40! I'm still amazed every time someone clicks the "Follow/favorite" buttons. Thank you all very much. Now have a good read.))**

Chapter 40

Maps and stuff.

Hiccup sat at a big table, he had a mug of herb-tea next to him and a plate with fluffy bread loafs which was very popular in this country. He took a sip of tea and traced the painted forest line on the map. Aske put his hands on the bench and bowed down over Hiccup.

-The forest gets less dense the further south you get, right now we have only encountered them in that area. But as winter comes closer they will move to the north, winters in the south tend to be very harsh, even for my people, so these sun-seeking bastards won't stand a chance.

-Do you think we can keep them at "Their" side of the forest until the snow have fallen?

-Yes, with ease. And as fast as the ground lies under one meter of snow we'll have a big advantage. They have a huge fortress in the south, their winter camp. Their full force will be there.

-If we would have had a bigger horde of dragons… we could blast them to bitts.' Hiccup mumbled, he noticed himself saying those words with a sense of eager that frightened him.

-No need, they have not owned land here long enough to have a stable food resource. They still rely on transports from the Mainland. Those caravans are poorly guarded and slow in the winter. Last year we smuggled over a squad to raid and destroy, after two weeks of no transports they sent out half their force, approximately 500.000 soldiers in a single army. My soldiers were slain in a matter of two hours.

-What do you mean?

-If we get the dragons here, we can use the same tactic. Quick air assaults, back and forth in the blink of an eye. We can starve their fortress and make them die where they would feel safe…

-And then our army is intact, defending the forest borders… That's genius. The dragon riders can take out four times their own number, so it'll be safe for them too, we can even steal their supplies and use them for us selves.

Aske nodded and patted Hiccup on the shoulder.

-We're the better warriors too, for this kind of climate.

-We sure are, my king…

Aske turned his back on Hiccup and walked back out to the victory feast that was raging on outside the quiet courtroom.

Toothless curled up behind Hiccup and purred calmly with his tail wrapped around him.

Hiccup took out a notebook from a pocket in his jacket and opened to the first page. The book was still empty, he had made it right before he left Berk. On the top of every page he had wrote "To Astrid Haddock".

He scratched his chin with the back of the pencil and then started to compose his message.

_~Good_ _day my love, first report and everything is fine. You were right about me going to battle, first hour on shore and we engage a thousand-man-strong army. There were a terrifying slaughter in the beginning, on our side unfortunately, but me and Toothless evened it out. These men have never seen dragons before which gives us a huge advantage._

_I need you to train your students how to use ranged weapons from the backs of dragons, for me and High king Aske have figured a masterful plan which I will tell you about in my next report since everything is not figured out yet. _

_~Your Hiccup Haddock~_

-Hiccup closed the book and put it back in his pocket, he nudged Toothless to wake him up and together they walked up the stone stairs in the big castle to their private room.

Hiccup dropped his clothes over a chair at the window in the room and then slipped down under the warm sheets in the oversized bed. Hiccup chuckled a little at the fact that Astrid thought their bed was too big, she should have seen this! Toothless could lie in his full length horizontally over it and he would still have some decimeters to spare at both ends.

Toothless curled up beside the hearth and quickly fell asleep again.

Hiccup closed his eyes and wished he could put his arms around Astrid, kiss the bow of her neck and smell her hair, but the tiredness finally took over and he dozed off into a deep slumber.

Hiccup woke up next day to a gentle knock on the big door. He sat up in bed and whipped the sleep out of his eyes.

-Come in, I'm not dressed though.' He shouted towards the door.

-I'm sorry my lord Nightwing, I can come back later if you wish.' An unfamiliar voice answered in an excusing tone.

-It's okay, come in. I'm not that horrific without a shirt…

The maid opened the door and looked down in the floor with a scared expression. She walked over to side of the bed stood in salute. She was not very old, sixteen or seventeen maybe. She, like almost every other person in Highpeak, had red-ish hair and freckles.

-Was it something you wanted?' Hiccup asked politely.

-My lord, I'm here to embed and clean your room, and take care of your needs, if you so wish.

-My what?' Hiccup's face turned red of anger and embarrassment.

-Come sit down for a while. That's my need, I want to talk to you…' he said while trying to bury his anger.

The maid sat down beside him in the big bed and looked frightened at him.

-What's your name, m'lady?

-Sandra.' Said the girl shortly. And quickly looked down again.

-So, Snadra. How old are you?

-I'm sixteen winters old.

-Why are your answers so short?

-Maids are not supposed to talk to lords.

-Well, consider yourself my friend instead.

The girl looked up at him with chocked eyes and drew for air. She placed her hand on his bare arm.

-What have you done my lord?

-What? I would like to consider you as a friend.

-You can't befriend a slave.

-A SLAVE!?' Hiccup shouted and the anger that just had slipped off him was back again.

-You're a slave!?

-I'm sorry my lord, I thought you knew.

-Who "owns" you?

-High king Aske, I'm a court-maid, please don't let him know of this, he will be very displeased to hear I upset you, and he don't take too good on flaws.

-I won't make anything worse for you, I will free you.

The girl looked up at him again with tear-filled eyes.

-F-free me?

-Back on Berk, we have never had slaves, and we're the most functional tribe in the northern seas.

Suddenly a new figure stood in the doorway. He was tall, wore a long mantle and had a long blonde beard that had grown together with his hair that was the same color.

-What are you shouting about Hiccup?

-You're keeping slaves Aske?' Hiccup shouted in a furious voice.

-Well yes, almost every tribe in the southern archipelago do, how do you think we can afford war if we didn't have slaves to fill our lines?

-Use skilled warriors for the sake of Thor.

-Why not both?' Aske answered in a relaxed tone, he had managed to keep his head cool through Hiccup's angry shouting.

-I want to free this girl!

-You can have her, after such an effort you can have her for free actually.

Hiccup looked sternly at Aske, but he didn't manage to keep up his angry facade towards the High king with his relaxed smile.

-I'll leave you two, come join me for breakfast later Hiccup.' Aske said and bowed.

Hiccup shook his head and rolled out of bed, he walked over to Toothless and scratched his cheek.

-Light the fire, will ya bud?

Toothless opened his mouth a little and slowly breathed a slow moving flame at the half-burnt logs in the hearth and flames sprung to life in the wood.

-Thank you bud.

Hiccup stood up and walked over to the table at the big window. Sandra had begun cleaning the room and pulled the drapes aside to let the bright light in through the stained glass windows.

Hiccup looked down at the desk and noticed something he hadn't the day before. There lay a pile of identical maps and a note that read "_Dear Hiccup, I sent a servant this last night, I didn't want him to wake you so I told him to put the maps here. These maps are copies of the one we looked at yesterday. You now have all the time you need to figure a good strategy. You will find a list with all the resources we have, to your right. Please keep me updated._

_~High king Aske~_

Hiccup put down the note and looked at the never-ending parchment at his right.

- Soldiers; 10-15 thousand.

- Food; one year's supply for the army. Back up recources for the people, one year.

- Weapon; 10-12 thousand is store, made more if requested and needed.

And so the list went on, for about one and a half meter. With all sorts of recourses and knowledge that might seem useful in the times of war.

Hiccup heard a clanking sound behind him and jumped in fright. He looked over his shoulder and saw Sandra standing frozen with her hands still in a motion like she held an object, though the metal plate she had been holding were now spinning on the floor. She wore a frightened and excusing look on her face.

-Sorry my lord, please don't hit me.

Hiccup looked at her with a calm expression.

-I'm not your master, you're a free woman now. You don't even have to clean this room if you don't feel like it, though I would appreciate if you did, I'm exhausted…

She looked at him with surprised eyes, and quickly picked up the plate and put it back in its place at the night-table.

-I will clean your room my lord, I will serve you till you send me away.

-So, you don't have anything else you want to do with your time?

-Not until you are fully pleased with my work my lord.

-Call me Hiccup. And I don't need, nor want slaves or servants. But if you want, I can make an excuse.

-Thank you my lord… ehrm, Hiccup.

Hiccup nodded at her and turned back to the list and pile of maps. He smiled broadly for himself and thought he had done a very good thing today, and the clock wasn't even midday yet.

-Do you have a family Sandra?' he asked happily.

-No, I have grown up in this castle with all the others, I have had it pretty good compared to the kitchen slaves or the stable-slaves. High king Aske is a good master, he never lets anyone starve or die of disease.

Hiccup nodded at her with a thoughtful look. He pointed at the basket she had carried when she first entered the room.

-I noticed you had a couple of apples in the basket of yours, may I have one?

-Yes, of course my lo… Hiccup, that's why I brought them.

-Throw me one then please.' he said and smiled.

Sandra want over to her basket and picked up a crimson red apple, she squeezed it firmly in her hand to judge its quality. She put it back and chose another, she nodded at the apple and threw it to Hiccup in a soft motion.

-Thank you m'lady.

-So Hiccup, do you have a family. There have been some talking amongst the servants that you married a beautiful Valkyrie that you met when you were flying on your dragon. Is that true?

Hiccup almost choked on the apple when he heard the bizarre story, he let out a small chuckle. And once again turned to his new friend.

-I have a family, yes, my mother was taken by dragons when I was very small, so my dad raised me by himself. At the beginning of this summer I married a girl named Astrid Hofferson. Maybe that's where the Valkyrie thing is coming from? Anyways, we're having a baby around Snoggletogg this year.

-I'm happy for you, and I envy her, to have such a respectful husband must be a great pleasure.

Hiccup blushed, but smiled at her awkwardly.

-Thank you m'lady.

Sandra smiled at him and continued to sweep the floors.

After a long moment of silence Hiccup cleared his throat and prepared to speak.

-So, Sandra. Do you have any knowledge of this stretch of land?' he said while waving for her to come over.

She bowed down beside him and looked at where his finger pointed on the map.

-I do, actually. I and a couple others attended a great hunt some years ago, we wandered the forest for a week. I know the southern reaches of it at least.

-Good, for that's where our army's going…

Hiccup pointed at a stool near the bed.

-Take the stool and come sit down beside me, I'll help you clean if you help me with this for a while.

Sandra put the stool close to Hiccup and they spoke for hours, until the bells rung to announce breakfast. Hiccup held his arm out for Sandra to take and they walked down to the great hall to eat. Sandra smiled broadly all the time, it was her first time at the table after all.

**(( Thanks for reading, There's a lot about Hiccup right now, and how good of a person he is, don't worry though, I haven't forgot about Astrid though. Stay tuned. )) **


	41. Stuck at the island

**(( Welcome. Today have been a pretty boring day, and I got home late so ye…**

**Have a good read.))**

Chapter 41

Stuck at the island.

-Okay students, end of day. Tomorrow you'll be joining Fishlegs for the whole day.

-Yes Miss Astrid.

Astrid nodded at each of her students as they left the arena. When the last one had left she looked at Tuff who was pulling arrows out from the targets.

-I can take it Tuff, you have worked hard today.

-Anything for you Ast.' He answered shortly and continued pulling out the arrows.

Astrid sat down on a barrel beside him and held her head in her hands. She suddenly exploded.

-I can't stand it! I really can't! I received Hiccup's first report yesterday.

-What did he say?' Tuff answered again in a indifferent voice.

-He was shoved into battle the very first hour! Many men died, and I guess there was a handful of them who died for him! He can't fight, and whatever he thinks, he's not a great diplomat!

-So, what are you going to do about it?

-Nothing! I can't do anything about it!

-Astrid…' Tuff said and gripped her hand firmly.

Astrid looked up at him with wet eyes.

-Astrid, He'll be very fine when he comes back, there's no other option for him. Even if he's impaled by a thousand spears he will have to crawl back here, if not I will drag him here myself. He has a baby coming, and he have to be here by then.

-Thank you Tuff…' Astrid said and wiped her nose with the back of her hand.

Tuff loosened his grip of her and turned back to pull out more arrows. He stuffed them in quivers and stuffed them away into the old dragon cages. He wiped his hands on his shirt and turned back to Astrid who still sat on the barrel.

-So Ast, what are you up to this evening?

-Nothing, just another boring evening with no commotion.

-Could I buy you dinner at the tavern then?' he said and smiled at her.

-You don't need to buy me dinner, I have money on my own.

-But I want to, Hiccup's gone, and please don't take this wrong, but I want to take care of you for that time, as a friend.

Astrid looked skeptical, but then smiled. She really liked Tuff, not like hiccup but he was probably her best friend for the time being.

-Thank you Tuff, I'll gladly go to the tavern with you.

Tuff straightened his back and held out his arm for Astrid to take, and she did. They walked out of the arena.

They walked through the town square and up on the porch of the relatively new-built tavern.

There were always good and fresh food served, exotic mead and brews, and fruits! Astrid's favorite food was definitely fruit.

Tuff swung the door open and stepped inside. He looked at the man that stood in the bar.

-Bucket, I would be very happy if you had a table for two or something…

-Yes Tuffnut. Right over there.' The bearded viking said and pointed with his hand replacement at one of the corners of the big lodge.

Tuff walked towards it with swaying arms and Astrid followed quietly.

-I didn't know Bucket worked here.' she said curiously.

-He have, for some weeks or so. Have you tasted his fish stew?

-No, I haven't.

-Do… its really good.

They sat down at the small table in the corner and Bucket soon came to them with a piece of parchment with a list of various foods listed on it. Tuff took a quick glance at it, he didn't know how to read very well but he didn't need to. He held up two fingers and smiled broadly.

-We'll take tow bowls of fish stew, and one of those spiky, sweet yellow thingies that you sold me yesterday.

-Pineapple?

-Ye, call it what you want… one of those anyways.

-And two mugs of mead?

-No, two mugs of any kind of juice.

Bucket looked confused at him but shrugged and walked back to the kitchen.

-Tuff, I would never have guessed you would remember things like that.

-I do, I'm actually really smart…' he said and smiled stupidly.

-I just like to act the way I do, it makes me feel safe, and girls like it.

-I can guess…' Astrid said and chuckled a little.

Bucket came back after a few minutes with two steaming bowls of stew. He put them down in front of them and jogged back for a jug of juice.

-So, tha'd be one gold coin.

Astrid instinctively reached for her pouch but Tuff kicked her on the leg under the table and opened his own. He reached down in it and pulled up one gold coin and one sliver and gave it to Bucket.

-Thank you Mr. Tuffnut.

-No worries Bucket, I'll be coming back for a cookie later.' He said and smiled.

-Enjoy your meal, let me know if you need something.

Tuff looked away from Bucket and fixed his gaze on Astrid.

-Ladies first.' He said and gestured with his hand at the bowl.

Astrid bowed down over her bowl and filled a spoon full of stew, she looked up at Tuff with a wondering look and blew on her spoon.

-Eh… well, you got to put it in your mouth to actually taste it…

-I will, don't rush me…

-Whatever.

Astrid opened her mouth wide and filled her mouth with stew, and her face changed.

-Wow, it tastes really good!

-Yep, and just wait until you taste the pine… cone… thingy.

-What is that?

-A golden fruit, tastes very sweet, and you get all sore if you eat a whole by yourself… reminds pretty much of you.' He said and leaned back on his chair.

-Don't even try Tuff… I'm married.

-I know, I just cover up the empty space Hiccup left.

-Don't…

-Sorry Ast, can I set in?

-It's not my house, you're free to eat whenever you want.

-Ye, thanks.

Tuff bowed down over his bowl and slobbered up his stew.

They finished at the same time and Tuff snatched the pineapple from the middle of the table and started to cut it.

He laid up some pieces on a smaller plate beside her and nodded for her.

-Take one…

Astrid picked a small square of fruit and put it in her mouth, once again her face lit up in happiness.

-Tuff, this is awesome. I want a whole stack of these in my house!

-Not a good idea… I had, now my mouth feels like spikes…

Astrid frowned, she took another piece and walked over to the bar.

-Good evening Bucket, I would like to get a crate of those pine…cone thingies we bought delivered up to the Haddockson house. I'll pay whatever it costs.

-Yes Miss Haddock, I'll bring em to ya tomorrow morning.

-Thank you Bucket, it was a wonderful stew too.

-Thank you Miss Haddock.

Astrid walked back to Tuff.

-So, are you walking me back?' she asked happily.

-Ye, of course Astrid.

He emptied his drink and stood up beside her. They walked outside in the complete darkness and started to walk towards the Haddockson house.

They stopped outside the big door and just stood there for a moment.

-So, thank you for the evening Ast, it was fun.

-Ye, it was.

Astrid stroke her arm nervously. She lifted her fist and punched him in the shoulder.

-That's for paying for my dinner.

She then wrapped her arms around him and hugged him closely.

-And this is for everything else.

Tuff hugged her back but quickly broke the hug.

-Don't even try Astrid…' he said and smiled teasingly.

She stepped back and smiled broadly.

-Thank you Tuff, sleep tight.

Tuff walked down the hill and waved a goodbye.

Astrid stood in the darkness and smiled. " A good friend indeed."

**(( Thanks for reading, it's a bit slow on updates right now, I have pretty much to do in school and that stuff so yeeee… stay tuned.))**


	42. First snow

**((Welcome, I have decided (with the help of a reader) to stop doing these ( - ) and instead doing these ( "" ) when there's a dialogue. Now have a good read. **

Chapter 42

First snow.

Astrid woke up alone in the big house, she was cold and tired and some parts of her body were hard and pointy. She rose up from the big bed and walked over to the closed window, she stroke her finger along the frame and saw how the white dust disappeared when her finger came close to it. It was really cold and her finger turned wet from it. She pushed the shutters open and was chocked at the landscape that lay before her. A thin layer of snow covered the ground, there were complete silence, no birds and no terrible terrors… no commotion and no working… to think that the weather could change this fast…

As late as midnight yesterday it had still been relatively warm and now it was absolutely freezing.

Astrid closed the window again and went downstairs and started the fire. She went around the house and lit as many bee-wax-candles as she could find. They had been given a yearly supply of candles on their wedding, from one of the clans close to the Mainland, which had vast bee-farms. The candles were delivered with a hundred holders that kept them from burning anything but still spread light and warmth. Astrid put on some thicker clothes and a pair of slippers made of sheep-pelt that her father had made her when she was small.

She went into the outer room and opened the door to the stables. Stormfly lay on her pile of hay and snoozed peacefully. The walls of the stable had been built out of stone so that there were less chance for it to burn down. And now the dragons could even heat up the walls to make the room warmer.

When Astrid knew that there was nothing to worry about she closed the door and walked to sit by the fire. Screech jumped up in her lap and she stroke his back gently to the sound of the dragon's purr.

"Wonder what weather they have over at Highpeak…" Astrid said calmly to the little dragon.

Of course the dragon did not answer, but he tilted his head and looked at her with a joyful glare.

"Huhm… you don't talk very much, do you?"

The dragon curled up closer to her and lay down its head.

Astrid ate a small breakfast. Then she searched through the clothes-store and found her winter clothes, a pair of fur boots and stitched gloves. She stepped outside and started walking down to the quiet village. She knocked on Stoick's door and waited. The big viking opened the door and looked happily at her.

"Good mornin' Astrid. How's everything with you this cold and harsh day?"

"It's good, I miss Hiccup though."

"So do I. So, was there something special you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yes sir, I would like to accompany you today, I want to learn how to be a chief."

Stoick was about to start laughing but quickly realized she was serious.

"Why so? That's Hiccup's job…"

"Face the truth Stoick, this is how Hiccup's leadership will be, absent. I will rule the village as much as him…"

Stoick sighed and moved away from the door to make space for her to enter.

"Come in Astrid. We need to talk."

The words made Astrid shiver, now she understood why Hiccup avoided his dad whenever he said those words. She didn't though, she walked straight in, hung her coat at a notch on the wall. She walked to sit by the fire in the middle of the main room. She still felt at home here, she had spent most of last winter inside these walls and by this fire, with this man and his son.

Stoick sat down at the opposite side of her, he picked up a fire-fork and started poking the embers which cast a scary shine over his face.

"Astrid, you're completely right… Hiccup is not made for being a chief, how much it even pains me to admit it. That's why I'm so glad that it was you of all people who married him."

Astrid shuffled uncomfortable in her chair and looked down in the embers, the words he spoke was not scary themselves, but the situation and his voice made them terrifying.

"Thank you chief."

Stoick looked up from the embers and right at her.

"Astrid, you will be a great chief, you will be the steady, strong leader that Berk needs through the seasons, while Hiccup is the hero that we will need under times of need. You're a perfect match."

"Thank you chief." She said again and felt a little proud.

"Don't call me chief, Stoick or dad is way better."

Astrid looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you Stoick." She said and smiled.

Stoick put his hands together loudly and rose up from his chair.

"Have you eaten yet Astrid? I was just about to make some breakfast"

"I have, but only a little. I could eat some more if you got some to spare"

"Newly baked bread with honey and a bowl of fried, salted egg?"

"Awsome!"

Stoick collected a plate with food for her and put it under her face, a guest he had learned under last winter and now it was tradition.

Astrid hungrily dug in and enjoyed every bite. Stoick's cooking was amongst the best in the big village next after her and Fishlegs moms. Stoick's homemade bread was godly, and together with a mug of fresh yak milk… M-mh.

Stoick filled a plate for himself and sat down beside her this time.

"So, what would you like to put on the daily scheme Astrid?"

"Organize a shovel group to clear the streets and the market. Then secure the ships so they don't get damaged if the harbor freezes. Eventually help people to repair their houses so they don't get too cold."

Stoick nodded and swallowed a mouthful of bread.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, though I don't want you to do any heavy lifting or climbing on slippery roofs. Hiccup would kill me of you got hurt even the slightest."

"I understand, I'll find someone to do it for me…"

"Eat up and we'll be off." Stoick said and rose up. He swept himself in a thick fur cloak and put on a pair of heavy boots.

Astrid swallowed the last of her food and followed him outside, together they pulsed through the snow down to the village.

*At Highpeak Castle*

Hiccup woke up to another blood-red sky, you could really feel that the autumn had come now. The trees had changed color to a red or yellow tone, and in difference to Berk there were no damned pine trees here, only birch, oak and beech. Hiccup put on his clothes and sat down at his working table. He wrote a short message in his notebook. He had now been here for three weeks, and yet not a sign of the Mainlanders.

There were still some months left till Snoggletogg, and probably one month left until he could go home. He missed his family over everything else right now. Every time he closed his eyes he could see Astrid's face in front of him, and to his fright, he found himself forgetting more and more details of her face, how many wrinkles she could get on her forehead, how broad her smile was, how many freckles she had on her nose and so on…

He closed the notebook and put it aside. Then picked up the pile of maps and the list with resources. He sighed heavily and wished that the she would knock on the door soon so he didn't have to do this shit by himself. And as he sighed again and put his pencil against the map the door squeaked open and Sandra sneaked op to him.

"Good morning Lord Nightwing."

"It's Hiccup, Sandra… just call me Hiccup"

"But you ARE Lord Nightwing."

"Can we just start with the maps, I'm a bit tired of these walls and would really like to get out flying today…"

"Of course my lord"

Hiccup sighed at her and nodded at the map where he held his pencil.

"You said that there were a hidden base here right?"

"Ye, the biggest of them all, it can house up to two thousand soldiers."

"That's good, I guess that there's an important trading rout close by then?"

"A little to the east, yes."

"Should we keep this station garrisoned or is it too far away to be bothered with?"

"Yes and yes… It is a bit too far off to be threatened, but it's still the most important station, we could keep a third of the capacity there, just to stand a chance against an attack."

"Sure, Aske will have a say in it too, but for now we can place 500 men there."

Hiccup moved his pencil around the map. He examined the map closely and widened his eyes as he understood that they were done.

"Did we just actually do this? We're done. We got a line of defenses that corners these invaders in the southeast, the camps does have a ten minute gap between them with a horse. There is no chance for a big army to sneak past, and we have two and a half thousand soldiers left to spare… " Hiccup happily summed up.

"If High king Aske asks for me, tell him I'm out flying and won't return till dusk…"

"Yes Lord Hiccup, I'll tell him. Should I account for our planning or do you want to be there then."

" I want to be there, if he asks just tell him I'll be reviewing it in the evening"

"Yes my Lord Nightwing."

*sigh* "Stop it."

Sandra smiled teasingly and poked him in the side.

"Now fly off, before Aske finds you and asks for a report."

Toothless woke up at the mention of flying, but he lay still not to disturb his human and the red-head girl. His human had been so grumpy lately and he had learned not to disturb. But now Hiccup was walking over to him, dressed in his flight-suit, Toothless couldn't help himself. He jumped up and pushed Hiccup to the floor, he happily licked his face to the humans laughing protest. The red-head girl opened the enormous glass windows and stepped aside. Hiccup mounted Toothless and he ran at the open window. They threw themselves out from it and fell vertically for a couple of yards, then turned skywards and flied off into the cold morning sun.

They flew over vast farmlands and colorful forests. They stopped by a small creek and ate their breakfast, then they continued again, flew slalom between the big trees and scared a whole herd of deer's. They returned to the open sky again and flew as high as they could. When they were in level with the few existing clouds Hiccup released his leg from the steering-fin mechanism and locked it into gliding position.

"You're ready bud?"

Toothless growled happily and steadied his wings. Hiccup sat straight, then tilted to the side, he glided off Toothless neck, he fell vertical for a moment and then released the 'wings' and fin so he glided peacefully in the chilly air.

"THIS IS AMAZING!" Hiccup shouted as he broke down through a cloud and saw the green forest again. Toothless folded his wings to his sides and shot after Hiccup. Hiccup in turn angled himself in the air to slow down, when Toothless was right under him he laid down again and grabbed the handles at the saddle. He connected his no-leg again and they swooshed downwards until the treetops was inches from Toothless feet. Hiccup reached down and picked a handful of leaves and stuffed them in a pocket on his suit. Then he pulled the handles upwards again and they shot to the sky. They flew steady in level of the clouds and Hiccup leaned back over Toothless' back.

"I miss home…"

**(( Thanks for reading. I had a busy week, that why the updates were so slow. Hopefully next week will be calmer. Stay tuned.**


	43. Soon on a new mission

**(( Welcome! I would like your opinion on the outcome of the coming chapters, please write a review: Do you want Hiccup to go home to Astrid as soon as he can? Or: Do you want Hiccup to go on a quest to the Northern Highpeaks to find more dragons? Have a good read.))**

Chapter 43

Soon on a new mission.

Hiccup landed in front of the stables, he jumped down from Toothless and they walked through the great castle-square. Two guards recognized them at the main gate and opened it for them, they were immediately met by Aske and Sandra, and another familiar face. Joran, chief of the Trident clan.

"Ah, there you are Hiccup, Sandra told me a little about the project, I'm itching to know what your bright minds have come up with. Also, look who arrived this morning." Aske said happily, a little childish even, and nodded at Chief Joran.

Joran stepped froth from behind Aske and offered his big hand for Hiccup to take.

"A pleasure to meet you again Lord Nightwing. How's the shield maiden?"

"Astrid? Well, she's good I hope, I haven't met her in almost a month."

"You see, I've heard rumors that she is pregnant. With your baby too." He said and winked at Hiccup with an overly big movement to his bushy eyebrows.

"I can confirm that those rumors are true, she will give birth by the time of Snoggletogg."

"Good going there lad. Now, Aske told me that you and this fine lady here have evolved a plan to get rid of these damned invaders?"

"Well, it's no hundred percent guarantee, but the plan is as good as waterproof." Hiccup said and straightened his back proudly, he pulled Sandra to his side and gestured at her with his hand.

"This lady, Sandra, have been to great help. Without her this would have taken the whole winter."

Joran smiled at her broadly.

"Then I thank you too Lady Sandra. You two will be richly rewarded when the battle is over."

"That, dear friend, is up to us both to agree to" Aske said and placed his hand on the shorter man's shoulder.

"So, let's get up to my halls and have a look then." He said and led the group to a long spiral-stair.

Hiccup entered first, he carefully opened the door and found a big room with a big round table in the middle of it. There were already a few people sitting around the table, Queen Violet included and Hiccup immediately felt a knot in his stomach.

"Dear counselors, may I introduce Lord Hiccup Nightwing the Horrendous Haddock the Third and Sandra Freesdotir." Aske said and extended his arms as he presented them to the small crowd.

"All of you already know Joran. So let's get this started. Hiccup"

"So, ye... Hi everyone. As you know there is an invading force terrorizing the country. Me and Sandra was put on the task to find a way to get rid of them, while High King Aske and Chief Joran the unblooded, together with the new chief of the Southsails clan, which I had had the misfortune of never meeting, stand for the supplies and soldiers."

Hiccup looked down at the floor, he felt embarrassed over his rambling about the obvious. He cleared his throat and continued.

"Its soon winter, and from what I have heard the invaders will retreat to their camp in the southeast as fast as the first snow falls. When that happens we will have them bounded up. They are relying on a steady supply of food being shipped from the Mainlands, if we manage to disturb those transports enough we might either starve them to death or at least being out of shape, or to drag their army out to battle in the snow. These soldiers are not familiar to cold, and definitely not snow. They're from warmer parts of Midgard, shown by their skin-color. We will have a great advantage by that cause. We want their army to march in opposite direction of where we are now, so I and Sandra have put out a line of troops in the woodlands close to their camp."

Hiccup waved for Sandra to show the map to the crowd. They had put an X, marking every troop that they'd put out.

"Sandra, do you want to continue?"

"Yes my lord."

Hiccup sighed at her and stared at her with a stated look. Sandra smiled at him and mimed a 'Sorry'.

"So, as you can see, our troops have them cornered, there is just a ten minute gap between the stations by horse, and when we get the dragon riders here, the gap will be just a minute or less. No big army can slip through their watch. We will use Berk's riders to disturb the transports, and make the invaders think we're attacking from the southeast, so that's where they will hopefully direct their army. And if the events turn out like last year only half their army will be out in the open, where our ground-bound forces can take them out. And the riders can assault the fortress, maybe not destroy it completely, but still burn important food stores, camps and hopefully kill a good portion of their men."

Sandra closed her hands and smiled at the gathered.

Violet raised her hand and Sandra nodded for her to speak.

"So, I know the numbers of my men, but what about the Berkians? How many riders do you have?"

"We could have around 150 riders. All fine warriors on themselves and practically undefeatable on the backs of their dragons." Hiccup quickly answered."

"That's not enough, I have seen what a good a single dragon rider can do, but this fortress is vast, the troop you were killing Hiccup, that's only a piss in the ocean compared to this. And reports are that they not only get food delivered to them, but also troops, weekly."

Hiccup shrugged, a little offended by her harsh tone.

"This is the best we can do, at least we have the woodlands border secured. If we can cause them any pain, how small it may be, it's still a thorn in their sides. I can assure you that my riders will do their best, till their last drop of blood have left their veins."

Violet leaned back in her chair with a sly grin on her face.

"It will work, I just wanted to taunt you a little. You'll make a fine leader one day Hiccup."

Aske rose from his chair and leaned over the table.

"So, dear council, do we go with this plan? Personally I really like it, I think it will work."

A mumble came from the others and after an urging look from their High King they all agreed with a happy smile on their lips.

" I have ordered a feast for our success here today, in the honor of Hiccup and Sandra!"

The Vikings cheered and rose from their chairs, they started walking down the long stairs.

Aske stood beside Hiccup and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Good job Hiccup, I have been thinking a little about what you should do next, but I haven't made up my mind yet, see me tomorrow at breakfast, then I'll tell you my wish."

"Of course my king" Hiccup answered with a tone of fear, he just wanted to go home now.

**((Thank you for reading, please review where you want him to go. Stay tuned!))**


End file.
